Smoke and Water
by CyanKitten1
Summary: Peace is on its way ... but is it? The struggles in the bunker grow more and more extreme, and relationships soon change, for the better or for the worst. However, will that be the cause of the Reich's downfall? And if it is ... who will save it from completely falling?
1. Chapter 1

With a large map in his hand, Krebs padded over into the main planning room of the bunker, where he knew Burgdorf and his council were holding their meeting. He winced as he heard Burgdorf's irritated voice as soon as he walked into the door.

"You stupid idiots, you think we'll win a war with a strategy like this?" His words were filled with so much rage that it made Krebs flinch.

 _Perfect timing,_ Krebs thought, exasperated. He took in his surroundings, just in time to see Burgdorf walk away to sit down next to Fegelein. Hitler, Günsche, Jodl, and Goebbels were close by as well. All of them surrounded a great map on the table, staring at it intensely.

"It seems as if the time has come that we must reconsider our position," Jodl suggested. "Patton is surely reforming his armies. We should hit them with everything we have while we still can."

Burgdorf rolled his burning blue eyes. "I'm sure our precious Patton is going to try to put on a little show, but it is of no matter to us."

Goebbels glanced at him. "Meaning?"

The general turned back to Goebbels. "We will not be intimidated by a man with no power to do anything, even if he calls himself a lieutenant general."

 _You're the same thing,_ Krebs thought. _You're not intimidated by him, and neither should everyone else be._

"A new world order is about to dawn," Burgdorf went on. "In order for that to happen, we must first welcome it by giving our new era a new name."

Hitler nodded slowly. "Our new world needs a new era after all. But I'm not in control of that anymore, nor do I matter. It's up to you." Krebs could see the exhaustion in his eyes. Hitler was old - he had no strength left in him to control an entire country, never mind the lands that were being controlled.

"Damn," Fegelein said. "To think that General Burgdorf himself would be deciding the name of an entire era."

"So, have you decided what your new era is to be called?" Jodl asked Burgdorf.

"Why not keep it the same?" Burgdorf asked, arching an eyebrow. "The Thousand Year Reich is still perfect - it'll signify the divine reformation we intend to bring."

"That's good," Jodl said.

Hitler glanced at Jodl, crossing his arms. "You haven't said much except kissing up to him, have you?" Although his words were challenging, there was a playful glint in his eyes.

"Like there's anything else to say," Jodl muttered.

Everyone in the room smiled softly, and even Burgdorf had a casual, easy smirk on his face that made Krebs grin. _I get the feeling that he's finally been able to ease up a little._ Through Burgdorf's victories, he had earned great trust from all those who serve him - even Hitler. No one had seemed to be more aware of this than Burgdorf himself, whose change in demeanor had made life in the bunker better than before.

"Speaking of which," Goebbels said, examining at Hitler and Burgdorf, "whatever became of our idea to move to new headquarters?"

Burgdorf looked up at Goebbels. "I have not given the order yet - I've still been thinking of where I intend to build it. However, it should put us in the best position not only to take care of MacArthur when he tries to take our land, but to deal with Rommel when he tries to start some more uprisings within our country."

Krebs nodded approvingly. He knew that before Burgdorf could truly rule the country, he had to overcome the resistances building at certain places within the country. Krebs hadn't heard of where they were left, as Burgdorf had kept that a secret, but he knew it would be revealed eventually. He had fought them from different cities several times, but Burgdorf had yet to usurp all of their power. _Why do we think we're still in a bunker?_

Burgdorf spoke again. "With new headquarters in place, we'll finally be able to take care of everything in our way."

"Peace will return to this land before we know it," Fegelein agreed.

"Let's get out there and show them who they're dealing with!" Jodl declared.

However, amidst the cheers of the men, Günsche finally looked up to break the silence. "Burgdorf, a moment."

Burgdorf looked up to glare at Günsche, but the tall general pressed on, despite his icy stare. "It is true that with the resistance on us broken, there are no others who could hope to stop the advance of the Reich as we are. However, do you not think that is all the more reason to exercise some amount of caution?"

"What did you just say to me?" Burgdorf's sharp words cast a cold snap tearing through the warmth of the room.

 _Oh no!_ Krebs pushed himself through the room, knowing that a time like this, Burgdorf needed to cool off. "May I suggest a short recess? General, I know that there's some new bottles out there, we can-" Before he could move, Burgdorf's hands were on his wrist.

"Hey, who's we? That's my alcohol. No one else can take it." Burgdorf glared at Krebs.

"With all due respect," Krebs began, "I certainly meant for you to drink it, however …"

"All I gave you was permission to buy more," Burgdorf said.

"But General," Krebs protested, "your body certainly will not thank you if you try to drink it all."

"I'm sure I can handle them just fine," Burgdorf scoffed.

"There are twenty four bottles," Krebs finally told him.

Burgdorf looked up at him, and finally, when he heard Krebs' statement, he sullenly looked away.

Krebs smiled softly. "May I present to the others what you can't drink?"

"Do what you like," Burgdorf muttered.

Fegelein chuckled. "Ahaha, he really got to you, didn't he, Burgdorf?"

"Looks like someone in here wishes they were dead," Burgdorf growled at Fegelein. Laughter emerged from the men in the room, while Burgdorf fumed, a fierce blush on his cheeks.

However, Krebs felt somewhat embarrassed. He didn't mean to make Burgdorf upset, so he turned around, ready to go. But Fegelein's voice stopped him.

"It looks like it won't be long until you make yourself the master of Krebs' affair and make him your groom," he said, his voice bright.

"I will be refraining from his affairs, but I will soon see him as my groom," Burgdorf stated.

"What?" Puzzled to hear him actually say it aloud, Krebs turned to look back at him. _We're … we're actually going to be wed? Burgdorf and I?_ Lately, Krebs' job had started to shift away from the "servant" part in favor of the "personal" part. Everyone in the bunker knew that he was favored by Burgdorf, if only because it was now that he attended him in his room at night. _I can't imagine what being his husband would actually entail._ Just realizing that he would be at Burgdorf's side for the rest of my life gave Krebs a pause, if for no other reason that he was suddenly not sure how much he could do for a man who would rule them all.


	2. Chapter 2

The meeting was over, and Günsche had suggested that there would be a dinner outside, considering that the war hadn't reached them. He already had set up the instruments outside in the garden, with his practiced hands.

"Don't stress yourself," Günsche told Krebs. "Just enjoy."

"Thanks," Krebs said. "I will. I'm very happy to have you prepare this for us - it's always delicious when you do."

"Thank you very much," Günsche said.

Fegelein was looking around. "It'd be nice to eat dinner like this every day …"

"I'm sure we will, once the divine rule is claimed," Jodl said, patting Fegelein on his back.

Krebs tilted his head. In fact, ever since they had been able to break several resistances in the country, they had been having dinner outside more often. If Burgdorf truly brought his dream to bring peace to everyone, it might not just be Fegelein's dream for this to become a tradition. _These days will be here soon._

He clearly wasn't the only one who thinks so, as the faces of the other generals had faces as bright as their future, save for Günsche.

"Does divine rule mean taking absolutely everything for yourself?" Günsche suddenly asked.

"Günsche?" Krebs couldn't keep the shocked name out of his mouth.

"What are you trying to say?" Burgdorf asked, a thinly veiled threat in his words as he stalked menacingly up to Günsche.

"I cannot bring myself to think that is right if so," Günsche said, not swayed by Burgdorf's stance at all.

Burgdorf blinked, confusion flickering on his face, but it was gone as soon as he blinked, leaving Krebs to think he imagined it. "What is the meaning of this?"

"I recently learned of a concept from a friend of mine," Günsche said. "It is the idea that the imperfections inherent in life make life worth living."

"And what does that have to do with me?" Burgdorf inquired.

Günsche met Burgdorf's gaze steadily. "For the sake of your people, it is true that you must proceed in crushing the armies that oppose you. I am certain that you require a new building for that end, and more men besides. However, if bringing your ambitions to their end and destroying cities means banishing God and other religions from the world … I am afraid that I do not know where our people will go, where they will be able to go, to seek their salvation and solace from their suffering."

The general's careful consideration was met with nothing more than a scoff. "What, that's what you're worried about? Even if God, or whatever other religions believe in, I am here. The people can come to me for what they lack from all. All they, and you, have to do is believe in me."

 _So he's saying that the one who will take the hold of the ruler will take the place of the gods?_ Krebs couldn't ignore the worried look on Günsche's face, and he could not imagine what the person able to take all of that onto themselves would be like.

However, it seemed that the mere implication of whom that shall be was more than enough for Fegelein and the others.

"Of course, only you could take such a place," Fegelein said.

"And once you do," Jodl added, "the belief of the people will surely follow you."

"But …"

Günsche's voice was cut off by Burgdorf. "Günsche. I have no place for a general who is unsure of his place."

"I am aware of that, General, but I beg of you, please listen to those who stand below you." Günsche was almost sounding like he was pleading. "I would like for you to meet someone … he is a religious adviser by the name Jules-Geraud Saliege."

Burgdorf stared at Günsche. "Religious advisers are little more than hermits and recluses. I do not care for them." Burgdorf cut off Günsche's request before he could even finish making it. "We may have chased out Patton's armies at the cities, but that does not mean we eradicated them. I cannot bring peace those I do not control."

"Burgdorf …" Günsche's voice was exasperated.

"We live in a world of constant wars," Burgdorf said, as if Günsche had never spoken. "All there is for us is to demolish all those who would dare call themselves our enemies." His gaze didn't waver, but Krebs could see a flicker of sorrow in it. _He takes lives to protect others … that is the burden he has taken upon himself. So many people have betrayed him already. He may be right in saying he can no longer trust others enough to be able to forgive his enemies so easily._

Burgdorf shook himself, as if getting rid of pained memories. "All of us will now return to the war meeting."


	3. Chapter 3

The war meeting had lasted well into the evening. Krebs had now finished with tending to everyone, but now he was pacing endlessly, waiting for Burgdorf. His thoughts couldn't stop flashing back to the discussion in the garden. _Someone the people seek out instead of the gods, huh …_ Even though for the past few months, he had spend morning, afternoon, and evening by Burgdorf's side, he had to admit that he couldn't help but think about him. About how his ambitions were often too much to fathom, or how his goals always seemed to be part of this vast, distant unknown. _So … what can I do for someone like him, when I am just a mortal?_

He had no idea, and perhaps he never would, even when the day comes that he took him as his honored groom. Once Krebs began to walk towards the main room, he heard laughter in the garden, making him stop for a moment.

"You can do it, Fegelein!"

"Don't let Burgdorf take you out!"

"Hey, you two, what the hell is this? Who cheers for the antics and not the leader?"

 _Huh? Fegelein and Burgdorf?_ It any case, it seemed as if the war meeting was over, and now Burgdorf and Fegelein were engaged in a play fight in the garden.

Everyone looked as if they were having fun watching, including Jodl and several other of the generals. Jodl's eyes had a playful look in them, while even Hitler had a small grin on his face as he crossed his arms.

 _Even Burgdorf is smiling!_ Burgdorf had been opening up a lot more to his generals of late - anyone could see it. _Everything will be all right as long as we all support each other._ With his heart light, Krebs looked out upon them with a smile on his face.

"Krebs." A greeting from a familiar voice made Krebs spin around.

"Günsche!" Günsche had also stopped on the way through the corridor, looking out at the garden with a soft smile painting his features. "Hi!"

"May I ask where you're off to?" There was no accusation in Günsche's voice - just pure curiosity.

"Oh." Krebs glanced at the room he was heading towards to. "Actually, I was going to sort out all of the alcohol."

"Would you mind terribly if I joined you?"

"Of course not. I'd be glad for the company." Krebs smiled at Günsche, and the two made their way towards the drinking chambers. Once they were there, Krebs began to sort all of the crates of alcohol.

"You've bought quite a lot of those," Günsche commented.

"Yeah. You know how everyone loves them, including Burgdorf," Krebs said as he continued to lift each crate, to separate them by the types of alcohol. _Vodka, booze, brandy …_

Günsche was quiet before he spoke softly. "Burgdorf has become so much cheerful lately, thanks to you."

"Pardon?" Krebs stopped in his steps, turning his head to look at Günsche. The tall general was watching him, his eyes soft.

"I am sure it must because of that dauntless smile of yours," Günsche said. "You support Burgdorf in ways that I never could."

Krebs flinched. "I never intended to take anything from you, Günsche … Burgdorf knows more than anyone that you have given him years of your loyal service. Saying nothing of how I would not be here in the first place were it not for your kindness when I first arrived."

"I am glad I was able to convince him to bring you back," Günsche murmured. "There is no one who can stand up to General Burgdorf quite like you."

"Though the first time I did was what got me kicked out of here in the first place," Krebs purred.

"That man has never been …" Günsche paused.

"Honest with himself in many ways." Krebs and Günsche chuckled as their words overlapped.

"Even so," Günsche went on, "may I ask you to stay with him, and help me aid him?"

"Of course … you don't even have to ask," Krebs replied. Just as he agreed, one of the crates he had been holding collapsed on top of him, sending him to the ground with a thud. "Ow!"

"Are you all right?" Krebs groaned as he heard Günsche's voice. As the crate was lifted off of him, he could see Günsche looming over him, obviously trying to see if he was hurt.

"I trust you know exactly whose man you're putting your hands on."

"Oh!" Krebs leaped at the low, fearsome rumble of Burgdorf's voice. Before he could even finish turning around, Burgdorf was striding towards him.

"Burgdorf, I …" Krebs' voice was cut off by Burgdorf sighing, visibly annoyed.

"To think, I come to find you since you do not find yourself before me … you have become quite intimate in my absence." Burgdorf's eyes were chips of ice.

"You have it all wrong!" Krebs protested feebly.

"Well, does this prove it?" Suddenly, Burgdorf's lips were on Krebs' as the former began to kiss him possessively. _He's desperately doing this in front of Günsche …_ He could see him staring at them, stunned, out of the corner of his eyes, but Burgdorf just forced Krebs against him. After that kiss, Burgdorf pulled himself away from him with a smirk, leaving Krebs gasping for breath.

"Do you know whose you are now?" Burgdorf asked, the same smirk still playing on his face.

"Burgdorf … you and I both know you just want to hear me say it," Krebs objected.

"I wouldn't be wasting my time asking you if I didn't, now would I?" Burgdorf countered. "I'm sure you can tell me now."

"Indeed," Günsche said. "Do not be concerned with me; I shall chase out all those who disturb you if you wish to make that plain." He turned away with a bitter laugh, leaving the two alone in the kitchen together.

As Krebs watched him go, Burgdorf turned to him with a smirk. "Well, well … it seems as if we have found ourselves alone."

Krebs rolled his eyes. "Come on, I've got some fresh booze for you. Will that be enough to beg for your forgiveness?"

"Booze, is it." Burgdorf grinned.

 _If all it takes is alcohol to make it happy, that means I can sate him, just like this. So I guess there's no reason to worry about marriage, right?_

Or else he thought so.

In his bed that night, his eyes remained open, the thoughts of marriage assailing him. _How can I sleep like this?_ No matter how many times he closed his eyes, he couldn't drift off into sleep. When he turned over, Burgdorf asked him quietly, "Can't sleep?"

"I just can't think about it," Krebs murmured. "Uh … can I ask you something?"

"What?" Burgdorf's voice was bleary with sleep, and Krebs felt a flash of guilt as he realized his tossing and turning had woken him up.

"What should I be doing … to prepare for becoming your betrothed?" Krebs winced as the question flew from his mouth.

"You don't have to do anything," Burgdorf replied softly. "I will … no, wait … do we have any alcohol left?"

"Huh?" Krebs pricked his ears. "Well, if you must know, yes, we have quite a lot, from what you've seen."

"Tomorrow, bring every last one you can spare," Burgdorf said, rolling to his side, sleep still thick in his voice.

"All right," Krebs said. "I will." _But what does alcohol have to do with a wedding announcement?_ Though it bothered Krebs, Burgdorf seemed to not be willing to say anything more about it. Krebs thought about it for a little longer, until sleep took over him once he was too exhausted to resist, despite his racing mind.

The next morning, Burgdorf had taken Krebs out the front of the bunker, holding crates of wine. The weight was too much for Krebs' arms, leaving Burgdorf to having to hold most of it as they attached it to a cart for the horse to pull.

"Where are we going?" Krebs asked after he caught his breath, panting when he dropped the last crate. He glanced at the horse, worried that she wouldn't be able to pull it, but Burgdorf just nodded at him, seeming to show him that she would be all right.

"A temple," Burgdorf replied. "In the woods. Not the one you ran into."

Krebs blushed fiercely at the reminder. "You're taking me to a temple?"

"Yes." Burgdorf said, leaping on his horse and pulling Krebs up with him. The horse spurred her way onwards, not seeming to mind the weight of the crate as she raced through the woods and cities. Sure enough, once they reached thick woodland, a temple appeared in the distance.

When they reached the temple, Burgdorf jumped off of his horse. Krebs followed Burgdorf, but he ended up scrambling, not jumping as swiftly and gracefully as Burgdorf did.

"Burgdorf, where is this place?" Krebs asked, looking around. The old temple was the only thing for miles, the small lights the only sign of life. It was quiet, save for the distant chirping of birds and the rustles in the leaves from small creatures. _Someone has to live here, but who?_

Krebs turned around to see a woman with a basket in her hands, wearing a simple dress. She had long blonde hair, with a couple of white hairs mixed in. Her movements were rather swift for someone her age. She was a seasoned woman, seeming to be worn down by the worries of her past, yet she still stood, nevertheless. But she reminded him of someone. Someone very close to Krebs.

Her aged but blue eyes lit as she saw Burgdorf. "What's this? I thought you were a ghost." That was all she said.

"Unfortunately, I have no intention of dying just yet," Burgdorf said.

"I have heard much of you," the old woman told Burgdorf.

"Well, that's what happens when your name is famous for being the one to unify the entire country," Burgdorf countered.

Krebs was sure they must be old friends, at the very least, considering how familiar he was with her. _Maybe she's just a loner out here that he managed to get along with?_ From what she wore, that was all Krebs could guess about her, until Burgdorf finally addressed him.

"Krebs, introduce yourself. This is my mother."


	4. Chapter 4

Burgdorf had taken Krebs to where his biological mother, Marle. She had left the headquarters several years after the death of Burgdorf's father. Now, she lived in a temple in the woods. Krebs had thought she was just a farmer, but the more he looked at her, the more he could see the resemblance between her and Burgdorf, especially in her smile.

"How long has it been since you've shown your face?" Marle asked her son.

"At least ten years, if not more," Burgdorf replied curtly.

"You've really grown to resemble your father," Marle remarked, examining her son. "No one would ever be able to deny that you're his son. Honestly, you gave me such a fright. I thought he had come back to haunt me."

"If you want to see him again, you'd do better going to his grave yourself," Burgdorf commented.

"I don't plan to die any time soon either, I suppose," Marle said. "Did you finally come to see me because you plan to kill yourself tomorrow, perhaps?"

"You're one to talk," Burgdorf rumbled. "You've never been to his grave once since he died, have you?"

"I don't have to," his mother retorted, "as I have decided to spend my life honoring his memory here."

Krebs stared at Burgdorf's mother. _She must know that Burgdorf killed her husband. She must know that!_ Krebs gave Burgdorf a desperate glance, and Burgdorf met it. As if seeming to know what he was thinking, he nodded. _She knows … and she grieves him … no matter what he has done._

 _Come to think of it, Burgdorf did tell me about his father's death … that he killed him … but he has never once mentioned his mother until today._ Krebs could tell just from listening to them that Burgdorf's father's death had left the both of them with wounds that have yet to heal - with Burgdorf killing him, and his mother grieving his death, despite her husband's fatal flaws. However, there seemed to be no attempt anything about them, as they were spending their time flashing back at one another. _Maybe Burgdorf gets his avoidant nature from his mother._ Just as Krebs started to think about him, he felt his eyes on him.

"Soon, I will build headquarters in Berlin," Burgdorf declared, "and once that is done, I will wed this man."

Krebs snapped out of his thoughts as he stared at Burgdorf's mother. "P-pleased to meet you. I am Hans Krebs." He dipped his head to her, suddenly understanding why he was here.

Marle looked at him intently for a few moments, and then asked, "So, this is the fine person that has been chosen for you, then?"

Burgdorf shook his head. "No. He's from Russia's army, actually."

"He's from where?" Marle's eyes widened. Krebs swallowed - she looked so surprised that Krebs was suddenly afraid she would deny him the honor of being married to Burgdorf. But, after pausing for a few moments, she finally said something. "Ah."

"Mother," Burgdorf said, "do you mind if we stay here for the night? The journey here, despite my fastest horse, took us well into nightfall."

"Sure." His mother nodded. "Come on, I'll make something to eat."

"I'll help!" Krebs said. Burgdorf and his mother both looked at Krebs, and Krebs turned to the both of them. "Erm, well, I just thought since you're offering us the night, that I should help in return, and I'm not _that_ bad with a kitchen …"

Burgdorf's mother tilted her head, looking so much like Burgdorf. Finally, she spoke. "If you want."

 _Yes!_ Krebs walked towards her, and she led him to the kitchen. The two of them began looking through the kitchen for ingredients, until Marle pulled out a box of salt. Krebs looked into it, frowning. "That may not be enough for one."

"Goodness, you're right," Marle said. "I guess we'll just-"

"If you don't have enough, you can go into the market and buy something." Burgdorf's voice was a rumble from where he stood in the door to the kitchen.

"We can find something else," Krebs told Burgdorf.

Burgdorf growled. "I'll go get it. Just go on." He turned away, and his mother watched.

"That boy really does love you," she murmured when he was gone.

Krebs glanced at her, eyes wide.

"He has been taught since he was very young to be a leader, and to act accordingly. I never thought I would see him set foot in a kitchen, let alone to offer to help in one," his mother explained, her eyes soft.

Krebs looked back to where Burgdorf had disappeared. _So Burgdorf has been trained to be a leader longer than I ever knew … yet he was still forced to kill his father for Hitler. It must've been heartbreaking. He had to decide who he was loyal to - Hitler, or his father. But despite everything his father did … he was still his father. Blood runs thicker than water. I don't blame him, though. He was more loyal to Hitler than his father, because his father was a monster. And yet …_ He glanced at Burgdorf's mother. _She still loves him, no matter what he did. But maybe she knows it's best for all of them that he is dead, no matter how much she misses him._ Thinking back to Burgdorf, he knew that his headstrong nature seemed to make people forget that he was raised as a noble.

"Not to mention," Marle went on, "who'd think he'd pick someone that didn't work in the country to marry?"

"I'm sorry …" Krebs apologized, knowing that he was not the ideal choice for a husband. He bowed his head in shame.

"Oh, no, I don't mean it like that," Marle said. "I had hardly given birth to him before people started talking about where he was going to rule, who he was going to rule, what place would give him a girl to marry, you see. So I had thought they would give him no interest in him choosing who to marry."

 _And he didn't even pick a girl. He picked me._ "You're not wrong," Krebs said. "At least, when I first met him, I may have said the same."

"Desire for political power is not a bad thing," Marle mused. "That boy had no other choice but to seek it." She gave Krebs a gentle smile. "Ever since I gave him up."

Krebs stared at her, his jaw gaping as he took in the woman's words. "What?"

Marle looked at the doorway where Burgdorf had disappeared as her words shook Krebs to his foundations. "So he's choosing to marry for love … Just like his father. I'm sure he'll be just as devoted as a husband like his father was to me."

"Miss …" Krebs' voice was cut off.

"Don't call me that," she said. "Call me Marle if you have to call me something. I am no longer a general's bride … just an old woman."

"All right … Marle." Krebs' voice felt dry, but he knew he had to ask something. Marle smiled as Krebs said her name. "You … you know what happened to your husband, right?"

Marle glanced at Krebs. "You mean, do I know that my own son killed my husband?"

Krebs stiffened, but he knew that Marle got her answer.

"Yes, I know that," she said. "Unfortunately. I would've been glad not knowing, but I do know." Her shoulders trembled. "I knew that he had to die, though. He was a sinner, he killed innocents, he stopped at nothing. Wilhelm did the right thing in killing him. But … despite all his flaws …" Marle glanced at the ground. "... I never stopped loving him."

Krebs bit his lip nervously.

"But enough about that." Marle stood up. "You really are an exceptional boy. I can see why he chose you. But you must not allow yourself to be swayed by what I tell you." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. "If you truly love that boy, you must let nothing and no one keep you from him."

"I won't," Krebs promised. "I swear." He met her eyes, and she nodded in acceptance. _Burgdorf and his mother were driven apart by his father's death … but I can see that she still regrets it, even now._ Her every word seemed to drip with that regret, and all the sorrow for it. _What did Burgdorf's father's death mean to him? He killed him, so he must live with that every single day._ Willing to change the topic, Krebs glanced at her. "Uh … what was Burgdorf like when he was little?"

"He was a spoiled little crybaby who always nipped at his father's heels like a doting pup," Marle replied. "Until he died, anyways. He promised divine rule to him … before he killed him. And he was so young to have killed him. He promised to grow up strong, so that he could live in a peaceful world without fear of wars."

Krebs gazed at Marle. The Burgdorf that she knew was the one that he never had the chance to know. When he thought about how Burgdorf had been forced to kill his father, and how his death must have hurt him, his heart ached for him like it never had before.


	5. Chapter 5

After Burgdorf returned from the city, the three of them talked over dinner. Burgdorf had asked her how she had been, and explained to her the current position Hitler's army had. "We will break whatever remaining influence the President has over us and the temples have over our people. We will also stop the Allied armies. Then I will show them, and Krebs, a new world of peace."

"Is that right." Marle gazed at him. "Forgive me, but I have no interest in how you plan to take your divine rule. The only ones I care to ask about are your generals."

"They are well," Burgdorf replied.

"I am glad for that," Marle murmured. "By the way, where did you two meet?"

"Hm?" Krebs looked up.

"A general from the Russian army met with a general of the German army. There must be a story there."

 _Our story …_ As Krebs looked back on it, he couldn't say it was a heartwarming one - nor was it easy. _There was that one time I was kidnapped, and that one time he almost killed me, which ended up in him banishing me …_ Krebs searched his mind frantically for something to tell her that wouldn't make either of them look bad, but before he could decide, she spoke.

"Let me guess. You fell for him at first sight, and then snuck into his room that very night … just like I did to his father." She smirked, and Krebs stared at her. _She … she what? Actually … that sounds exactly like someone who ended up being Burgdorf's mother. Exactly._

But Krebs offered her a smile. "It's not really anything special …"

Burgdorf cast a side eye glance at Krebs. "Are you trying to tell me that your becoming my lover is nothing special? Don't tell me you've forgotten you did something that would have lost you your head otherwise."

"Of course not!" Krebs exclaimed. "On the other hand … are you suggesting that I did that deliberately, when I had only just arrived and had no idea about anything yet?"

"I wouldn't say you're beyond that stage yet, personally," Burgdorf remarked.

"Wha … now you listen here!" The more the two argued, the more Burgdorf's shoulders started to shake, until he couldn't hold his laughter anymore.

"I ordered him to spy for someone, and he headbutted me," Burgdorf explained to his mother.

"I'm sorry!" Krebs protested. _Oh, great, thanks for that! Now I look like the best son-in-law ever!_ Krebs looked gingerly over to Burgdorf's mother. For some reason, she seemed bothered by something, but distant at the same time. _Marle?_

"Then he got himself kidnapped, so I had to save him," Burgdorf went on. "Hey, are you even listening?"

His mother seemed to be knocked out of her thoughts. "Y-yes … that's nice."

"What's nice about it?" Burgdorf growled.

Even though Marle had been nothing but attentive all this time, she now responded with small noises. As the night went on, Marle agreed to drink with them, before retiring in high spirits. After seeing the woman to her bed, Burgdorf took him outside the temple.

"I was glad that I was told so much," Krebs told Burgdorf. "Marle told me that you promised your father divine rule."

Burgdorf was silent. Krebs watched him. _I wonder if I'll ever get to know what he really thinks about killing his father. Did he regret it? Did he know it was the right thing to do? I know it hurts him … but for what reason? That he didn't want to? That he had to? That he'd live with that burden forever, killing his father?_ "Yeah."

Krebs reflected back to what Marle had told him. She had said that she, knowing that her young son had killed him at the time, was unable to accept it. So she had trusted the generals to raise her son for him, and they could not abide her seeing so grief stricken. It had been Marle's own will to leave, but Krebs knew she regretted it. _She had to choose between her husband and son._

Burgdorf began to talk, seeming to sense that Krebs was thinking about his father. "After he died, that's when my brothers started their own uprising. So … they had to die as well. It was my father's weakness to blame in the first place. We all betrayed each other. That's just how life is." Burgdorf sighed.

 _So that's why Burgdorf lost his trust in people … and it only made it worse … because he loved the father he had to kill, just like Marle loved the husband she knew was better off dead._ It made perfect sense, then, that he would not only swear to keep his promise to his father, but to see it done in his own way.

"Burgdorf …" Krebs gazed at the one he loved. "... Even if you can trust no one else, I am here for you. It is not just me … all of your generals stand with you because they love you, too."

Burgdorf said nothing. Instead, he turned up and stared at the night sky. "Even if I become your husband, I will never tell lies to placate you, or offer kind words I cannot prove in action. And …" His voice dropped to a quiet whisper. "If I need to rule, I will kill anyone and everyone I must." He glanced back at Krebs. "If I do wed you, it looks as if you're stuck with one cold bastard of a husband."

"I don't think so," Krebs purred. "You're not that kind of man. You are a very kind man, and it is out of those kindness that you do these things. I know that already." Krebs wanted to do everything he could to aid him in the fight against the shadows that eclipse his heart, and make him stronger for it. _But how can I tell him?_ With his feelings swelling inside of him, Krebs embraced Burgdorf. However, Burgdorf grasped both of his shoulders and forced him back.

"Listen," he said. "This is your last chance to refuse me. Are you certain you will not regret becoming the husband of a man like me?"

Krebs could feel his hands trembling. _I could never. I will never._ He nodded, and Burgdorf looked back at him, choosing his words carefully. His hands that had been grasping his shoulders moved to take Krebs'. "There is not much I can promise you in this world of sorrows … but I can tell you this. I will love you until death makes me able to love no longer. So … marry me … and become my husband."

The flames of Krebs' heart flared to life at the sound of the words he had been praying to hear for so long. Instead of answering Burgdorf's question with his words, he took his trembling hands and stopped their shaking with his own.


	6. Chapter 6

The morning after spending the night with Marle, Burgdorf and Krebs offered their farewells. Now they stood outside her house, with Burgdorf tending to the horse and sorting everything out before they left.

"Thank you for everything," Krebs said to Marle, standing in the clearing as Burgdorf took care of the rest.

"I didn't do a thing," Marle told him, also watching Burgdorf. "But if it doesn't bother you to visit, come see me again." Her eyes twinkled as her mouth turned into a small smile.

"Thank you very much." _Oh!_ Krebs turned back to the horse with the cart it was carrying. Burgdorf didn't seem to notice it, but Krebs had just got the thought. _Almost forgot._ "We brought some more wine … they're foreign, and they're very good. At least, from experience."

"Red wine?" Her eyes widened. "It's far too much."

Burgdorf rumbled, walking behind Krebs, his large figure towering over him. "We brought it all the way for you, so just take them."

His mother glanced at him. "Red wine is a very expensive thing. I have no need for such luxuries. Those are for people like you."

"Got pretentious in your old age, didn't you," Burgdorf muttered.

"You're one to talk," Marle flashed at him. "You'll never be able to protect Krebs with those scrawny arms of yours." There was an embarrassed flush on her cheeks.

 _He really is her son … they both clearly love one another, and worry for it … but they'd never be caught dead admitting it. Especially with their past together … she still loves him, and he still loves her._ Even so, it warmed his heart to see them together because of how similar they were.

"You can't just say you love someone if you're not going to give your life to protect them, you know," Marle warned her son.

"I don't need you to tell me that," Burgdorf said stiffly.

"You don't?" Marle tipped her head. "You can't tell me with a straight face that you're not spending all your time courting divine rule, can you? You have become a great general, worthy of your name."

Burgdorf looked at the ground - the only time Krebs had seen him hesitant this entire time. "I was born that way," he muttered.

Marle flinched at her son's words.

Then, Burgdorf turned to Krebs. "We're going." He took his hand and started to lead him away from her, but suddenly, his mother's hand was Burgdorf's wrist.

"Wait."

Burgdorf glanced at Krebs. "Go on ahead."

"All right." Krebs was uncertain of why Marle wanted to talk to Krebs. The two walked a few feet away from Burgdorf, and they stopped as Krebs waited to hear what Marle wanted to say. The woman pulled a short sword from her robe, and held it in her hands.

"This is the blade given to me when I first married my husband. I would like you to have it, for when you wed." Her eyes bore into Krebs', and he glanced at the sword uncertainly.

"You really want me to have something that means so much to you?" Krebs asked timidly.

"I have no use for it now," Marle replied. "Might as well."

"Thank you very much," Krebs said. "I will honor it." As Krebs accepted it, Marle's expression suddenly turned serious.

"Take care of him," she told him.

"I will."

She smiled at Krebs' response, seeming to be comforted by his earnest acceptance.

"Hey, hurry it up." Burgdorf's voice was a huff. Krebs looked back at him, and he was already on his horse, staring at the two of them.

After nodding to Marle one last time, Krebs ran to Burgdorf as the general helped him on the horse. Burgdorf pulled the reins on the horse, and it began to run. But Krebs could catch the last words from Marle's mouth.

"I never thought I'd see the day where that boy would smile again … I suppose I have been the only one in mourning for some time after all." The self deprecation was clear in her voice, and Krebs knew it would take some time to shake the words away from his memory.

The horse was still running through the woods, but Krebs had questions fizzing in him. "Was that how you meant to say goodbye to her?"

Burgdorf looked back at Krebs over his broad shoulder. "If I have something I want to say to her, I can do it tomorrow when she visits the bunker." He turned his head back. "That's the kind of woman she is."

Krebs tilted his head. "Let's go visit her again someday." In the end, Marle had only accepted some of the red wine they had brought, leaving the rest to go back with them.

"She could've just taken all of it that we brought her," Burgdorf growled.

"You really are her son," Krebs remarked. "Besides which … she's right. Red wine is very expensive, especially now."

"Hmph. It is, isn't it." Burgdorf tugged on the reins, stopping his horse. He glanced at the crates of red wine that the horse was dragging. "I want to make an incredible country … one where everyone can drink as much alcohol as they want if they wish to."

 _Of course._ "You'll make it happen, I'm sure," Krebs assured him.

"You're sure, aren't you." Burgdorf dragged his gaze to him. "Aren't we an optimist." He let out a soft sigh. "If we really do end up living in a world like that, everyone else will have their dreams, but I will have outlived my usefulness." He tilted his head. "Maybe I should learn to fish with you myself, since I shall be made of time."

"All right." Krebs felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. "I'd be glad to teach you."

"Don't you know a joke when you hear one?" Burgdorf challenged.

"Of course I do," Krebs countered. "Just because you were joking doesn't mean I was."

Burgdorf chuckled loudly, his voice echoing in the crisp forest air. He turned back to the horse, hitting the reins again, and the two returned back to Berlin, with smiles on their faces and the forest path bathed in the morning sun.


	7. Chapter 7

For the next several days, Krebs was preparing to become Burgdorf's husband. Günsche had been assigned to help him, as Krebs did not know the customs of marrying into a higher up's family - especially someone with the status that Burgdorf had.

The two were in the bunker's empty room. "So, shall we get started with today's work?" Günsche asked.

"Yeah," Krebs replied. "Thank you for all your help."

Günsche's strict instructions made it clear rather quickly that turning into the chief of army personnel's husband would be no easy task. _Can I really do everything right?_

"Don't look so concerned," Günsche suddenly said. "I'm only strict with you so that you may become the most magnificent groom. Not that I doubt that, of course."

"I know," Krebs murmured. "I'll do my best." Every time Günsche had been forced to scold him, he had always soothed the wound with a gentle smile shortly afterwards. Of course, he had been doing the best he could, as he wanted to do it properly.

"When you enter, approach from the doors this way, out of the corridor." As soon as Krebs felt Günsche's hands on his back, the side door to the room opened, with Burgdorf's head sticking through. _Again …_ Krebs winced. Actually, this had been how things were for several days.

Burgdorf watched silently, until Günsche finally let out an exasperated sigh. "My apologies." He took a deliberate step away from Krebs, returning to his previous place. _There's no way we're going to get anywhere like this … All he's trying to do is help me do things right, but Burgdorf clearly doesn't see it that way._ Just as Krebs sighed as well, he heard a voice from down the hall.

"Burgdorf, can't leave him alone again?" Fegelein glanced through the crack in the door, grinning.

"He really is working hard for you, slaving away day after day," Hitler laughed.

"Shut up," Burgdorf growled. "Go … over there."

 _They're making fun of him._ Günsche glanced at Krebs. "I fear a racket will occur. This is enough for today."

"You're right," Krebs agreed. "I will see you again tomorrow."

With that, the door to the room opened, and Hitler, Fegelein, and Goebbels walked in.

"Where's Burgdorf?" Krebs asked.

"He went to his room," Hitler replied. "But he's getting fun to watch lately. To think, he's letting himself be sullen, or smile when the mood strikes him … it reminds me of how he used to be."

"Now that you mention it," Goebbels said, "he used to follow his father around all the time. I guess he didn't know what he really was capable of. His father was loving and kind … but that wasn't who he truly was. But he's back to how he was."

Krebs let out a sigh. He was joyful to think that perhaps Burgdorf had finally returned to how he was before he had been forced to kill his father.

Several days later, the bunker had been given notice that Patton's forces had charged their way into Germany in order to help an uprising. Now the army was preparing to leave, with Burgdorf in charge.

Krebs padded over to the general, who was checking the artillery. "Burgdorf, please return home safe."

"Don't worry about me," Burgdorf reassured him, his blue eyes glowing with the light of battle. "All I'm doing is capturing the fools who dare cause a rebellion against us. It will be easier than shooting someone who's cornered."

The following day, Burgdorf and his armies returned, pristine and unharmed, like the day they had left. After, they had been offered to go to the garden for another dinner. Krebs was about to join them, looking for Burgdorf, but instead, Günsche stopped him.

"Forgive me," Günsche said, a hesitant, drawn look on his face. "I cannot offer your lessons today. Instead, may I ask you to go talk to Burgdorf?"

"Yes, of course," Krebs said. _He seems different … what's troubling him?_ He did think it was strange, but for now, he decided the best thing to do was to go see Burgdorf.

It took Krebs some time to locate Burgdorf, but he heard his voice - and another voice - in the planning room.

"Are you certain you are not going too far?" Günsche's voice was strangely terse.

Krebs pricked his ears. _Günsche never gets upset. What's going on?_ He let himself in the room, concerned, and Günsche looked over to him.

"Burgdorf, I'm here-" Krebs began, but Burgdorf cut him off.

"Mmn." His voice was low, irritated. Krebs sighed, knowing that he was in one of his moods. The atmosphere was tense enough that Krebs felt as if it was better to give them some time and go, but before he was able to, Burgdorf placed a hand on his shoulder. He gave him a look that warned him not to go, and Krebs bit his lip.

Günsche, who had seen the whole thing, went on as if Krebs was not even there. "This is the first time I have heard of denying anyone the power given to them by the people. Saying nothing of actively clearing out their armies out of the city."

 _Burgdorf is trying to deny power to the President that had been elected as a puppet in Hitler's place … and he's been trying to cause uprisings, too._ Günsche continued, his voice growing higher with each word. "What do you intend to do if this causes the surrounding armies to rally around the government and stand against us?"

Burgdorf tilted his head. "He started it when he declared that he was going to start a resistance movement. He should have expected nothing less than to be utterly crushed. Frankly, I have every right not only to drive him out, but send him into exile."

 _What?_

"Do you truly require that much power if your intent is to bring an end to the wars?" Günsche snapped, his voice so fierce that it made Krebs flinch.

But Burgdorf was not intimidated. "I know I told you this, Günsche. Bringing everything under my control has everything to do with me ruling."

"If that is the case, then why depose the president outright?" Günsche protested. "Is the existence of the government, even if it's a puppet to represent a democracy, truly such a blight upon you?"

"I need absolute power," Burgdorf said, "in order to bring a rule to the country and to drive out imposing armies. Only with that power will I be able to bring peace and prosperity. That is why I must make certain that I stand below no man. It is not as if the government will have any need of power with their ways in the first place."

Burgdorf's grand ambitions left Günsche utterly speechless. _Oh, Burgdorf … Even though their goal of peace for the sake of their people should be the same, why are they acting like this?_

But Günsche wasn't done. "Even so, the power power you have, the more others will wish to start wars to steal it out from you."

"Your feelings are of no consequence to me," Burgdorf rumbled. "Just go ahead and do what you have to."

Günsche stood without a word, but his inability to accept what Burgdorf had said was written all over his face. Once the door slid shut, Burgdorf let out an irritated sigh.

"That fool … why does he refuse to understand that now is our time to reform what has been broken?" Burgdorf looked up at the ceiling, shutting his eyes.

"Burgdorf …" Krebs murmured. _They both should have been doing everything they have done for the sake of his rule … but I never once thought that their vision of how to get there could be so different._

The blonde general turned to Krebs, a frown on his face. "What, you want to complain now too?"

Krebs said nothing.

Burgdorf regarded his silence for a moment, before looking away, his blue eyes turning distant.

 _I may not be as familiar with all of this as some, but I do know one thing for sure …_ "No matter what happens, Burgdorf, I am always on your side. That is all the more reason why I do not want to see you at odds with Günsche, and lose your rapport with him besides."

Burgdorf shut his eyes and tossed his head. But, even in Burgdorf's silence, Krebs could feel the rejection in it, keen and sharp like a needle in his heart.


	8. Chapter 8

Krebs could still not forget what he saw between Burgdorf and Günsche, even the next day. He had tried to think about what he could do, and he had come up with an idea. Now, he stood in the kitchen, waiting for someone to come.

Sure enough, Traudl appeared. As she saw Krebs, her eyes widened at the unexpected visitor. "Krebs?"

"Traudl! Thank God it's you." He looked around, making sure it was just the two of them. He didn't want anyone else intruding on his plans. "Oh, okay, I know you're not a cook, but I have seen you cook before, and maybe, just maybe … I'm wondering … is it possible to make some sort of drink combining two different ingredients? Like, complete opposites? And in a way that they don't taste like the devil?"

"Of course," Traudl replied. "Give me a few minutes … I can make something out of it. May I ask what it's for?"

Krebs met her eyes. "Trying to fix something."

Suddenly, Traudl's face lit with understanding. "Ah. Smart. Yeah, just stay outside for a bit. I'll get back to you."

It didn't take long for Traudl to make what Krebs had asked, and now he was heading to Burgdorf's room, holding the glass in his hand. He hoped he wouldn't make some foolish move and drop it - he knew it would only happen to him. He sighed with relief as he made it to Burgdorf's room, with the glass in one piece. He opened the door and let himself in. Burgdorf was sitting on his bed, and looked up at Krebs' arrival.

"I brought something with you." Krebs held out the glass. "You don't drink margaritas often. But try it."

"What, are you trying to poison me?" Burgdorf's eyes lit up.

"No, of course not. Just try it." Krebs gave it to Burgdorf, and Burgdorf took the glass to his lips. Hesitant, he took a small sip, but his eyes widened.

"Delicious," Burgdorf said.

 _Yes!_ "This is made by combining both salt and sugar. The two flavors may oppose each other … but that only makes them more delicious when they are working together," Krebs explained, remembering what Traudl told him.

"Opposites working together …" Burgdorf mused. He lifted the glass again, but Krebs' words suddenly seemed to hit him, his eyes widening. He glanced at Krebs. "I see. It appears someone has learned to mull things over. Aren't we a clever little thing."

"Thank you," Krebs murmured, smiling softly. It was clear he knew exactly what he meant by serving it to him. To tell him that Hitler's entourage would not have grown to what it was now if it wasn't for Burgdorf and Günsche being able to use their oft opposing ways of thinking together for the sake of the greater good. _I wanted him to realize that … no matter what I had to do to get him to that conclusion._

Meanwhile, Burgdorf had finally revealed where the new headquarters were going to be - at the other side of Berlin. It wasn't a surprise, considering Berlin was 344 miles. _Have fun getting there, though._ Now he stood in the planning room, a powerful presence.

"As you all know, I shall marry Krebs at the new headquarters in Berlin," he announced. Cheers erupted from the men in the room, but as Krebs looked around, he realized that only one man looked distressed - Günsche. _He clearly knows about all the work that has to be done, and yet he cannot bring himself to celebrate … Come to think of it, I haven't seen Burgdorf and Günsche talk to each other ever since they argued._ All of this had not escaped the notice of Hitler and the others, who approached the both of them delicately when needed to be. Burgdorf had told him prior that he would give it thought, but nothing seemed to have changed.

Fegelein's voice was small. "Looks like our days of eating dinner together are over, huh?"

Günsche was quiet.

"If you want to eat dinner, have it," Burgdorf offered Fegelein, his eyes chips of ice. "You'll be able to enjoy yourselves more easily if I am not there, I am sure." He didn't even bother to look over at the silent Günsche.

Hitler sighed heavily, and took Fegelein and the others out of the planning room. However, Burgdorf remained, his eyes focused on Krebs and Günsche.

Günsche watched them for a few moments, and when they were all gone, he turned to Krebs. "Let us continue with your lessons."

"Oh, yes, of course," Krebs said.

The taller general proceeded to give him instructions on etiquette, right in front of Burgdorf. However, even when he moved to touch him in order to show him how he should move, or pressed close next to him, Burgdorf said nothing. _Wait. He's not even looking at me, either._ Until that moment, Krebs had not realized that all the admonishments he had given to this point were mere jests … that none of it was done in anger. But seeing him now, Krebs knew that very well, and sadness jabbed at his heart for having lost it.

After a while, Burgdorf left, leaving Günsche and Krebs alone. Krebs was grateful for Burgdorf leaving, as he knew this was his only chance to speak with Günsche. He made sure he was truly alone by looking around, and interrupted Günsche to speak.

"Günsche … can't you make amends with Burgdorf?" Krebs blurted the words out.

Günsche's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"I know it's not my place to say it, but I couldn't stand keeping quiet any longer," Krebs explained. "I just wonder why you cannot get along … you are both trying to bring peace through unification, are you not?"

"Nothing is born of power," Günsche murmured quietly. He let out a soft sigh, and Krebs could see that he was getting ready to lift a weight off of his shoulders. "I was born into a powerful house … one of an opposing army. However, that house, and its armies fell in bloodshed, and so did my family."

Krebs winced. _I'm sure I heard somewhere that he lost his family at a very young age, but …_ If that parting was caused by the house and its city being destroyed, then the circumstances of it were far more cruel than he ever knew.

"From that day, I swore that I would seek a world where no one would fight for the sake of sating their own selfishness," Günsche finished. "Though he and I both search for peace … when was it that we lost our way?"

"Günsche …" Krebs' word trailed off. He had nothing to say, seeing how his burdens had taken all the strength out of him.

After parting from the sorrowful general, Krebs began to search the bunker for Burgdorf. _Where could he have gone?_ He was nowhere in the bunker. _Maybe I should ask._

He spotted Fegelein's broad figure in the hallway, and he raced over to him. "Fegelein!"

At the sound of Krebs' voice, Fegelein leaped back in shock. But recognizing him, he sighed, his shoulders slumping. "Don't give me a scare like that. What's up?"

"I can't find Burgdorf," Krebs told him. "He's nowhere in the bunker."

Fegelein chuckled. "You should see the worry on your face. He's not a kid, you know. He can take care of himself. Anyways, if he's not here, you'll catch him by the river."

"The river?" Krebs echoed.

"I guess he's never told you this. He skips stones by the river all the time. Go ahead. You'll be safe." Fegelein nodded encouragingly to him, and Krebs, suddenly fueled with this new knowledge, left the bunker and went in search for the roaming man.

 _A river …_ Krebs climbed the stairs out of the bunker and began his search through town. He padded the sloping land, able to see a slimmer of blue in the distance. As he traveled towards it, he narrowed his eyes, and sure enough, there was a lone presence, sitting on the riverbank.

Krebs raised his voice, knowing who that was. He walked closer to the bank. "I've been looking for you."

Burgdorf didn't turn to face him. He continued to skip stones across the water. They hopped across the river, then sank below the surface before they reached the other side.

He spoke, but still didn't turn. "All you have to do when bad things happen is to skip a stone across the river from one bank to the other … that will be enough to turn those bad things into good ones after all." He sighed. "For the Third Reich to retain its power … we have to keep taking land and bringing more men underneath us. The territories will disappear if we do that. However … we will never keep our hold on peace once we have it if we do not continue to take new lands."

"Burgdorf …" Krebs hung his head. _It may be true that peace on its own will not bring prosperity. That's why he needs absolute power._ Finally, Krebs understood why Burgdorf was continuing to seek the power that Günsche was so adamant against. Just as the realization sank into his mind, the stone that Burgdorf skipped against the river finally reached the other side.

"So I finally managed it," Burgdorf mused.

"Burgdorf, what about Günsche?" Krebs asked.

"I have no need to discuss it with him," Burgdorf said. "No matter what happens, he will follow me. His earnest nature alone affords him little else."

"You really do trust him, don't you?" Krebs inquired.

Burgdorf didn't say anything.

That silence was all Krebs needed to know he was right. _Even though their differences should be nothing more than a trifle …_ Krebs could not ignore how broken Günsche had looked when he wondered where they had gone wrong. _Even the smallest things between them seem so much different because of the inexplicable bond they share._ "You could always just tell him that one of these days, you know."

Burgdorf continued to skip more stones, not replying.

Again, one of them reached the other side, so Krebs took the opportunity to speak. "Good things will happen if you do. Even the stones say so!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone in the bunker was occupied with the move to the new Reich headquarters. In the midst of it all, Fegelein, Goebbels, Hitler, and the others were called to the planning room.

Krebs was joining them, unease pricking at his heart like a needle. _Why would Burgdorf call them out of nowhere? Did something happen?_ When Krebs saw that Günsche was also in attendance - as he would be - Krebs began to feel a little anxious.

Before long, Burgdorf arrived rather late, taking in the expression of the others. "We will have a dinner," he finally announced.

"What?" Krebs blurted out.

"You … you mean now?" Fegelein inquired.

"Are you here to complain?" Burgdorf asked dryly.

"No, I never said …" Fegelein was cut off by Goebbels.

"Very well. We shall prepare right away."

Though everyone else was still clearly trying to wrap their minds around what was going on, Goebbels was already on his way to the garden.

Then it hit Krebs.

 _He has to be trying to make amends with Günsche!_ Krebs looked around, and the rest of them seemed to notice as well. As the realization sunk in, all of the men were on the way to the garden.

All the food was already laid out - Burgdorf had obviously put a lot of thought into this outdoor dinner. However, as Krebs watched Günsche walk towards them, his movements were more stifled than they usually would be. _I guess he's just nervous._ He heard Burgdorf sigh.

"You really are terrible at the basics, aren't you?" Burgdorf challenged Günsche.

"Forgive me," Günsche said.

"How long do you intend to carry on like this?" Burgdorf tilted his head. "You will soon leave me no choice than to have my food served with one with more mastery of dinner than you."

Günsche's eyes widened. "I'm afraid I don't quite understand …"

"You will be prepared to offer a dinner ceremony to those of Cologne. That is an order." Burgdorf's voice was firm.

Hitler's jaw dropped. "You're going to make a truce with them?"

"You intend to speak with them … and not just lure them to kill them?" Jodl asked.

"That's right," Burgdorf confirmed.

Günsche nodded briskly, and looked up at Burgdorf. He seemed to search his face for any sign of doubt, before looking to accept what he had been told. "I am but a hobbyist when it comes to performing ceremonies. There is no way I can risk my skills being the downfall of peace."

Burgdorf curled his lip. "If you cannot do it, then call one of your friends who surely can."

"I …" Günsche stared at him. "Burgdorf!" But Burgdorf was already on his feet, striding back to the bunker, leaving a stunned Günsche behind.

 _I never thought he'd choose to negotiate._ Krebs was now in the kitchen, preparing for the dinner with Günsche. They worked in chilly silence, until finally, Günsche spoke to him.

"It looks as if you finally got through to him for both of us," he said.

Krebs glanced at Günsche. "I didn't do anything … The fact that he listened to your opinion is proof of the trust he has in you, nothing more."

"No." Günsche shook his head. "I am sure you had something to do with softening his heart. If you had not … whatever opinion I may have had would have never reached his ears. Regardless … I never thought that it would be so easy to change Burgdorf's mind … not in the way that I know him. There is nothing that would bring me more joy than to think that he is starting to seek out peace with as little bloodshed as possible."

"I am sure that he is, in his own way," Krebs told Günsche.

"I surely hope that is the case," Günsche murmured, his eyes trailing off into the distance.

"What?" Krebs asked.

Günsche ignored his question. "I offer you my most sincere gratitude. Thank you." He dipped his head to Krebs, but behind his eyes, Krebs could see the shadow of doubt clouding his happiness.

Several days later, Günsche's friend had arrived, to attend the dinner. Krebs watched from the corner of the room.

"Thank you for coming, Jules-Geraud Saliege," Günsche greeted the man who stood in the corner of the room. Beautiful in his formal propriety, this was the man known as Jules-Geraud Saliege.

"Thank you for inviting me," Saliege said. His blue eyes seemed worlds away, and he was eerily calm. _How strange … it almost seems as if he is too ethereal for this world …_ The dreamlike, transient quality of his that Krebs couldn't place had him staring at him until their eyes finally met. "And you would be?"

"Krebs," Krebs introduced him. "I am very pleased to meet you, Saliege."

"This is the man who soon be General Burgdorf's husband," Günsche told Saliege.

"This man?" Saliege asked. He looked at Krebs intently, with a gaze so sharp it seemed to see absolutely everything. "What a mysterious presence he is. He appears to be so delicate … but a storm rages in those eyes … murky and unreadable as mud stirred in a river."

 _Huh?_ Krebs stood there, with no idea what he was talking about. He turned around to see Burgdorf huffing under his breath disagreeably.

"What's the matter?" Krebs asked, walking over to him.

"I sent Fegelein and Hitler to fetch Fritzsche, but they came back, saying they could not find him," Burgdorf growled.

 _Fritzsche. He has led the uprisings in Cologne after Burgdorf almost shot him. And he was supposed to be at the ceremony, so Burgdorf could make a truce …_

"What do you mean, they couldn't find him?" Günsche's eyes turned round.

"Do I look like I know?" Burgdorf rumbled.

"So … what now?" If the guest of honor had yet to arrive, it would not do to begin without him. Just as Krebs began to think about it, Saliege took a step forward.

"If it would not be too uncouth," Saliege began, "I should like to offer my thanks to you all for having me." His mysterious, dreamlike gaze scanned the three men. "If you would allow me to show you all the divine truth in the food I serve, I would be much obliged."

After preparing the food and sitting down, Burgdorf took a bite of one of the dishes he had served, and his eyes widened.

"Delicious," Burgdorf commented.

"I thank you," Saliege said.

Krebs breathed a sigh of relief. _Even Burgdorf, who is notoriously hard to impress, like it._

"To think that the same ingredients could taste so different," Günsche mused.

"Food is as fickle as that hearts that pursue it," Saliege remarked.

"So this is what everyone goes on about," Burgdorf murmured.

"One that is flawed is perfect," Saliege told Burgdorf. "The salvation of man can never come from desire alone. I wish to use the medium of these dishes to perfect the vision of this notion for all."

"Do you." Burgdorf's eyebrows furrowed. "Then, does it not concern you that you have found glory in so doing? There is no man who is happy to know he is inadequate."

"General." Günsche started to reproach Burgdorf, until Saliege took control with little more than a look in Günsche's direction.

"Material wealth and might will not be what truly saves mankind. It will be the souls of those who can see the beauty in all of the world's flaws that will grant us that." Saliege met Burgdorf's gaze steadily.

"How great of a man you must be to see beauty in watching innocent people starve to death," Burgdorf sneered. "The dinner is over. Once you have done what you have come here to do, get out of my sight." The disdain was hissed through his teeth. As soon as the words came out, Jodl appeared behind him, his steps quick.

"A report!" he breathed. "We have been told that Fritzsche has been seen near the bunker."

"How dare he do as he wishes in my city," Burgdorf snarled. Incensed, Burgdorf left the men at the table, his rage burning behind every word. Krebs got to his feet, chasing after him before he got too far.

Once they had met up with Fegelein and Hitler, Krebs and the others began to walk into town, searching for Fritzsche. _Even saying that he was spotted near the bunker … that could be just about anywhere._ However, all it took was a few minutes of looking before he appeared.

"Haha!" Fritzsche's voice was exuberant, enthusiasm in every single word. "It is I, Fritzsche of the people, by the people, for the people! Do you have troubles? I will listen to them! Are you exhausted by this life of ours? Are you well?"

Krebs stared at the distant Fritzsche. _Wait, that's him?_ He looked so much younger than Krebs had imagined, the townspeople taken in by his striking manner. Burgdorf, Krebs, and Jodl watched as the people were charmed by his bracing smile, and more people began to gather around him.

"You're really Fritzsche?" One of the voices from the crowd was high with disbelief. "The famous one?"

"Of course I am!" Fritzsche had a hand on his hip. "In the flesh, right before your very eyes. The one and only Fritzsche, here to bring the blessings of the Gods, and cheer the people of the land!"

The crowd of people began to list their worries and troubles, and as they surged forward, Fritzsche addressed them with a booming voice. "It's all right … each act of penance in this world of sorrows will bring you one step closer to paradise! All you must do is believe, and God will save your soul from all of its suffering."

Excited nods came from the townspeople, until Krebs noticed something. "Are … are they _crying_?"

"He's a master of the art of persuasion," Goebbels commented, from where he stood behind Krebs.

"The hearts of the weak are easily swayed," Burgdorf growled. "If people wish to be saved, they must follow one strong enough to show them the way to do things for themselves."

"As you say," Fegelein murmured.

But Krebs had his eyes focused on Burgdorf. _So all of his ambition, all of this desire to become stronger, is for the sake of his people, to the bitter end?_

"What do you want us to do?" Goebbels asked Burgdorf.

"Follow me," Burgdorf rumbled lowly. He began to stride ahead, and the ones with him - Krebs, Hitler, Fegelein, Goebbels, and Jodl - followed him. As Krebs saw him, he recalled the conversation back at the temple.

' _If it brings divine rule into my hands, I will kill anyone and everyone I must.'_

' _Listen. This is your last chance to refuse me. Are you certain you will not regret becoming the husband of a man like me?'_

Even now, he could not forget the trembling of Burgdorf's hands when he had asked him. He had been alone for so long, taking on so much after losing everything he had ever believed in. _He and Fritzsche may never be able to agree on that … or, that's why Burgdorf would never accept what he has to say. Just believe and you can be saved, huh … If only that were true. It would be so easy for everyone to be happy._

Fritzsche's words knocked Krebs out of his thoughts. "To thank you all for becoming my brothers and sisters in this life, allow me to bestow a gift upon you."

A sigh came from Goebbels. "Can we please go take care of them now?"

"Yeah, you might be right," Fegelein agreed. "We don't want him to make any more of a scene than they already are." He glanced over at the crowd, growing larger by the minute.

A loud voice crept up from the crowd. "Fritzsche! Please, allow me to assist in spreading the miracle of your illustrious word all over this land!"

Fritzsche arched an eyebrow. "What's your name?"

"Linge," the man with the raised hand replied.

Krebs was growing more confused by the second. _What's going on here?_ While he watched the commotion, Fritzsche looked upon Linge with a sorrowful expression.

"I would like nothing more than to have your help, however …" Fritzsche paused, seemingly for dramatic effect. "The journey of spreading the word of the gods around this land is more arduous than you imagine."

Fegelein sighed in exasperation. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

"Then please allow me to at least follow you!" Linge exclaimed.

"I would be glad to," Fritzsche conceded. "I am sure that with your help, the teachings of the gods will be able to reach even more."

More people started to offer to help as the crowd grew bigger and louder. Finally, Fegelein's voice sounded out again. "Jodl, take Krebs back to the bunker."

"Yeah, you should," Goebbels agreed.

Krebs huffed.

"Very well," Jodl said. "Come, Krebs."

"All right," Krebs said, a little uncertain of why he had to go. _Wait._ It hit him. Fegelein was sure that the place would fall into chaos the moment that Burgdorf ordered his generals to capture Fritzsche. With that in mind, Krebs followed Jodl.


	10. Chapter 10

On the way back to the bunker, Krebs caught a glimpse of a man from the corner of his eye. _Wait._ As Krebs stepped backwards, he recognized Linge from the town.

"Jodl, was that …?" Krebs glanced at Jodl.

"Let's follow him," Jodl suggested.

Keeping his footsteps as quiet as possible, Krebs followed Jodl through the alley, staying on Linge's trail. Even in the dark, Krebs could see a group of men standing there, carrying piles of gold. His jaw dropped.

"We really pulled it in today," one of the men boasted, a wide toothed grin on his face.

"No matter how many times we do it, Linge's performance has them in tears every time," chuckled another one.

"Once Fritzsche gets enough men, he plans to start an uprising," Linge explained. He sighed, although Krebs could not tell if it was sincere. "Man, that guy's thirst for power never ends."

Krebs dropped into a crouching position, ready to leap at these men and take them on by himself. However, he felt a tug at his shirt collar, and he looked up to see Jodl.

"We should go before they find us," Jodl decided.

"You're right," Krebs agreed, his shoulders falling. No matter how much he wanted to jump at them and rip their throats out, he knew it wouldn't fix anything.

"We will tell Burgdorf of everything once we return," Jodl told him. "He will never allow something like this once he learns of it."

"I agree …" Krebs met Jodl's eyes steadily. "We should make sure we're safe, then tell him."

"Then, let us move quickly," Jodl deemed. "This way."

Krebs quietly followed Jodl until they were out of danger, but before he went, he couldn't resist a look back at the village. Fritzsche was there, smiling benevolently before the villagers. However, he could no longer ignore the terrifying truth that may be hidden behind his mirth.

That evening, Fegelein and Hitler had been able to bring Fritzsche back to the bunker. Together, with Saliege, Burgdorf and Fritzsche were ready to have their fated meeting. _To think they are going to be speaking of peace now …_ Krebs, of course, was nervous, sitting in the room with them.

"Greetings to you all!" Fritzsche exclaimed. "So you are finally willing to speak of peace." His readily greeting was accompanied with the same smile he usually wore.

 _He's gotta be insane, taking this so lightly._ As more of the tension eased from Burgdorf's powerful shoulders, the more broader Fritzsche's smile became. "Ah, yes … Wilhelm Burgdorf … the famous one who has his name associated with ruling over Germany. I thought you would be much scarier, you know. And look how young you are! You're just a boy!"

Burgdorf seemed to be bristling as Fritzsche went on. "With my apologies for saying so, of course."

"Hmph." Burgdorf glared at Fritzsche. "Assuming all those who oppose you are old men means you have no proprietary to spare, no?"

"Same to you," Fritzsche countered.

"Looks as if I am looking to the wrong man to heal my exhaustion with the world," Burgdorf said. His smile dropped with vitriol, but Fritzsche's smile was much the same.

"It is my sacred duty to bring salvation to people, through the healing of the sacred teaching from God," Fritzsche told Burgdorf. "Do you honestly believe that one such as you, who opposes Him, could ever be the salvation of those who suffer?"

Günsche's voice joined the crowd. "Did you not join the priesthood because you believe you had that power?"

"Unfortunately, I regret to say that I do not have that much pride," Fritzsche informed him.

"Why are you preaching something that even you cannot believe in, then?" Burgdorf queried, an edge of annoyance to his voice.

"Because I don't want anyone to know the truth of this world," Fritzsche responded simply. "Is saving people through white lies a bad thing? Who would be happy to hear that they will never be healed of what ails them? Everyone wants to believe that the power of belief is enough to do something for them. This world needs that kind of saving."

Burgdorf narrowed his eyes. "So you tell people knowing exactly what you're doing, then." He spat the thin words at him, and then there was nothing more.

Though sparks seemed to fly between the two from start to finish, it seemed that if peace between Burgdorf and Fritzsche's armies would come to pass after all.

After Fritzsche had left, Burgdorf muttered underneath his breath. "I cannot permit what he is doing, nor how he does it. How will the God save anyone? What utter foolishness."

Saliege lifted his head. "Then, I ask you, once you have everything in your hands, how will you be able to give them the salvation they seek?"

"I have Krebs, and my generals," Burgdorf replied curtly.

It wasn't only just Krebs, but the other generals, who were happy to hear Burgdorf say that. However, Saliege's disagreement was palpable.

"All humans are mortal beings," Saliege said. "No matter how many times they save or be saved, a man's mortal life is bound to end. That is why we seek it in eternity."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say," Burgdorf hissed.

"You will, someday," Saliege murmured softly.

Burgdorf grunted his disapproval. Seeming to have quite enough, he lifted himself to his feet and started to leave the dining room.

"Burgdorf, wait!" Krebs started to move after him, but Saliege held him back. "Huh?"

"You are the only one who can stop that man," Saliege whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Krebs asked, his eyes wide.

Saliege was quiet. He dropped his hand gently, only offering him a kind, quiet smile.

 _I can stop Burgdorf?_ Burgdorf's dream of peace would come to pass any day now. Even though that was how it should be, why was it that Saliege wanted to stop his progress?

"I believe in Burgdorf," Krebs said firmly. "That is why I have sworn myself to him … no matter what may befall us." As the sharp words came from his mouth, he realized that he could see pain in Saliege's eyes.

Shortly after, Krebs and Günsche saw Saliege off at the bunker's door.

Günsche dipped his head towards the dreamlike man. "No matter how you may think of it, our people need salvation." Seeming a little smaller than he normally would, he turned to Krebs. "We are right to seek a truce with Fritzsche. The teachings of God do not only belong to men like him. Several others keep that faith as well. I am sure this truce will mean less bloodshed for us all." Finally, he smiled with a calmness that Krebs had not seen for a very long time. _With this, we have taken one more step towards peace._

While Krebs looked ahead at the place that had become his home, he could not help but feel the presence of hope in his own heart.

Once he returned to the bunker, he immediately looked for Burgdorf. However, he was in one of his moods again, his words snappish - perhaps because of the ones Saliege left him with.

"I'm glad that things went well with Fritzsche," Krebs said brightly, trying to drive the oppressive air from the room.

"The truce is only temporary," Burgdorf spat, his words so harsh that they made Krebs' ears ring.

"What?" Krebs stared at him.

"I'm sure he came here thinking exactly the same thing," Burgdorf rumbled. "We will gather our strength, and the moment we are prepared, we will strike. I am sure he intends to do the same."

"No …" _So, once everything falls in place, they're fighting again?_ In the back of his mind, he saw Günsche's relieved smile. While he was stuck unable to hide his mixed feelings, Burgdorf was already moving in the hallway, calling for his men.

"Jodl. Get everyone in the planning room. Now."

He heard Jodl's acceptance.

"You come too." Burgdorf swung his head to Krebs.

"All right," Krebs said. He fell into step next to Burgdorf, while fighting his feelings of guilt in regard to Günsche even still.

In the planning room, crowded with generals, Burgdorf spoke. "Construction of the Reich Headquarters will soon be completed. We have also made a truce with Fritzsche. Therefore, we shall hold the wedding there, and invite not only the war families, but the commoners as well."

"What?" Hitler's eyes were wide. "You mean for them to attend your marriage … together?"

Fegelein stared at Burgdorf. "You never fail to shock me with those ideas you come up with."

"It is sure to be a magnificent ceremony, the likes of which no one has ever seen," Jodl guessed.

"The people should be pleased to attend a wedding and see it for themselves," Günsche added. "I am sure your influence and your name will spread once the people know that the ruling of the country will fall into your hands at last."

"So it will," Burgdorf said. "Once Krebs and I are wed, I shall accept my rule, and bring this land into a magnificent new era. However … there is still one thing left undone. We will bring Rommel to his knees."


	11. Chapter 11

Burgdorf had received word that the new building across from Berlin was finished. As he was listening, he was already prepared for battle.

"We can get around thirty thousand from Himmler's army," Burgdorf announced. "We'll take ten thousand of those, stop the front lines, and force them into a pincer attack as soon as we can."

"Allow me and Fegelein to take the remaining forces," Hitler said. "We must consider the possibility that Rommel's army has to strike … mainly, to call other allies."

"We'll hold them back," Fegelein promised.

Burgdorf nodded, consenting to their resolve. "The battle will prove our might to Rommel … and determine everything. Do not let your guard down for an instant."

The battle cries of the Wehrmacht became louder as they moved away from the bunker. Yet Burgdorf stayed behind, his blue eyes glittering. "This will be our last battle. Once we return … a new era will begin."

"May you return safely," Krebs murmured.

"When I do, it will be your wedding day," Burgdorf said, smirking. "Believe in me, and wait for me."

"I will," Krebs told him.

The army departed, with Burgdorf high atop his horse, his eyes saying that this is everything he has ever dreamed of, at last.

As they left, Krebs' thoughts reflected back to Saliege, when he had told him he was the only one who could stop Burgdorf. His words resounded in his heart, and Krebs tried his best to push them away. _It will be all right … believing in that is all I can do now._ Holding back the anxiety that gripped him, he allowed the strength of his resolve to focus on Burgdorf. _Once he returns from war, we will have peace at least. We'll finally be able to spend our days as he promised with me teaching him how to fish._

With that dream in his heart, he spent his days praying for him to come home.

"Get yourselves to the rear side, now!" Goebbels snapped the order as Burgdorf's soldiers began to chase after Rommel's retreating armies. Goebbels watched, his brown eyes flaring with fury.

"They need to learn their place," Burgdorf responded sharply, irritated as he tried to cut off what he was hearing.

Rommel's army had been forced to retreat to their hiding location by the small force of 10,000 that was sent after them. Once those forces would join with Himmler's 30,000 on the morrow, that was when Burgdorf would begin his attack. He braced his shoulders, ready to fight.

"General!" shouted Jodl, who raced over, his entire body heaving as he put on as much speed as possible. "They have fled Bremen!" His blue eyes glittered widely.

Günsche stalked over, his entire figure painted with blood. "They have perhaps a hundred men with them."

"So he's abandoning the place to escape, then …" Burgdorf mused. "That should do well enough. I'll do Rommel the favor of killing him tonight rather than making him suffer another day."

It would not be long at all before the last of Rommel's army would be unable to escape. His strategy was apparently to throw away the lives of all but his best men so that they may survive.

"This is our last battle," Burgdorf hissed to his men. "Leave no man alive." But, it was on Burgdorf's orders that the army of Rommel's who had fled into the darkness would fall at last.

However, in the midst of it all, an even smaller contingent broke away from the main forces … surging ahead to leave those behind. Surely, those were the men Rommel had chosen to live.

"Looks like this won't be the end after all," Goebbels commented irritatedly.

"I'm not sure," Günsche said. "Using the strategy of throwing down lives to save your own … means that you having nothing left, that much is clear." Just as Günsche sighed, the ground rumbled behind them, and the Rommel army surged forth from the shadows.

"Die!" snarled one of them, heading straight towards Burgdorf. Burgdorf turned around, eyes wide in surprise.

"General Burgdorf!" Günsche shouted. He drew his gun in an instant, parrying the blow aside and ruthlessly shooting the man. Death rattled in the man's throat, but he still refused to fall.

"I … will protect … General Rommel!" With his breathing shallow, his clothes covered in blood, he dragged himself closer, clinging to life while trying to draw Burgdorf's men away. Burgdorf paled at the sight, who clearly knew that he was a sacrifice, but was still fighting until the bitter end.

"He's utterly mad," Goebbels hissed. "He must be …"

"You're willing to go so far so that old man can live?" Burgdorf challenged the soldier as the army threw away the other Rommel soldiers. No matter what it meant for these men, even if they were chasing death, they would lay down their lives so their leader may escape. Burgdorf had no idea of the influence that Rommel held over his men … but it was very clear to him now.

"Just as I would expect from my bitter enemies," Burgdorf growled, curling his lip. "You have truly been worthy opponents."

"How dare you?" yowled one of Rommel's soldiers. "General Rommel is nothing like you!" The moment that that soldier used the last of his strength to face him, Burgdorf put his knife to the man's throat, drawing it fast across until the virgin sliver of the knife was stained with his blood.

"If you ever ask yourself if a man can live on sheer force of will, remember he who has his throat slit before your eyes," Burgdorf hissed. "Do not allow yourselves to be charmed by an old man who knows no strategy but to run … or you shall share his fate."

With a great cry, Burgdorf's army pursued the few men of Rommel still on the move, knowing that the Desert Fox himself was among them.

Burgdorf narrowed his eyes, following the army as they continued to chase the fleeing men. As they crossed into a mountain path, Burgdorf stopped alongside his generals. Leaving them on the pass, Burgdorf finally spotted his prey … Rommel.

The sound of gunshots rang overhead, distant steel, the cries of his soldiers filling the air just ahead of the imposing ones. Burgdorf had his rifle in his hand, stalking towards the one that he had his eyes focused on for so long.

"Soon … it will all be over …" He watched Rommel kill two of his men, leaning heavily on the gun that had fallen to the ground.

 _Should I drag this out?_ Burgdorf thought. _No._ From where he hid in the shadows, he slipped out, as if he was never there. Just as he looked at the corpses strewn across the road, and thought to disappear in the forest, Burgdorf once again saw the man he had been seeking all this time, his broad shoulders heaving.

His body was riddled with countless wounds, trembling with every heavy, ragged breath he took. Though Burgdorf immediately knew that this man was Erwin Rommel, seeing him as he was now, his gun supporting the weight of his body, he looked so pitiful. While Burgdorf was stunned by him, wondering if this was truly the adversary who had plagued him for so long, everything that had brought him here hit him all at once.

His promise to his father, his mother's sacrifice, the fact that he had killed his own father and brothers … all for this.

The Third Reich, scattered, surrounded by those who would keep them from prosperity at every turn. Every sorrow that had befallen him, and his family … it was all the fault of the world where men must fight.

A world that would end … now.

When Burgdorf pointed the muzzle of his rifle at his foe, Rommel looked up to him at last, asking him on a shallow breath …

"Hey, kid."

Burgdorf was quiet.

"Why do you want this whole unification thing, anyway?"

Burgdorf stiffened. The words that seemed to see right through him, to all of his thoughts, forced him to halt. However, ambition soon hardened his heart that would be moved by these words. "If I don't do it, no one will."

Rommel broke into a fit of laughter.

Burgdorf frowned, doubtful at the sight of the man who would suddenly burst into laughter at the time of his death.

"Go on, then," Rommel said. "I'll let you have it." He spread his arms wide as he offered himself to Burgdorf.

Burgdorf stared at him. All it took was a squeeze of the trigger, a little more strength drawn into his fingers. Once that was done, the world that had caused Burgdorf so much pain would end with his life. Though he believed it, he stopped.

"Damn," he murmured. Struck with a strange sentimentality that even he did not understand, he leveled his rifle against Rommel's temple. He pressed it hard against his skull, this man with a face so tranquil that one would never believe he was about to die.

"Old men should have the grace to die quickly," Burgdorf hissed. The gunshot rang out with a dry crack, piercing the skies over the forest just beginning to dawn. Before his eyes, the corpse moved back, falling to the ground in a heap as quiet as a sigh.

Burgdorf stared at Rommel's body, numb to his core. _It's over … and my new era awaits … as soon as I return … surely … it will be time at last …_

After the longest night, a new dawn breaks. Burgdorf had taken those of his men who survived the battle through the mountains, attended by his generals.

"Burgdorf," breathed Goebbels. "What of Rommel?"

"I killed him," Burgdorf replied mirthlessly.

Goebbels' reaction was nothing short of jubilant. "General Burgdorf has taken Rommel's life at last!" Though the lanky man sounded as if he was about to go to war again, Rommel's drastic strategies had brought his armies to a ruin. The ones who stood with him, inhaling the scent of gunpowder and blood from the battlefield, were the only ones who still lived.

"General," Günsche murmured, looking back at the corpses spread along the road.

"It's really over," said one of the soldiers. "The divine rule has come at last."

"So, there's no one left to hold back the name of the Reich, I suppose," Fegelein mused.

Burgdorf glanced at him, unsure of what to say.

 _Really?_

"Burgdorf?" Fegelein asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah," Burgdorf muttered. "I guess not." He looked back at the road that was still lined with corpses. Now, he could finally exile the President, give his prosperity a proper name, and stand above them all. The buildings in Berlin where he would oversee them ... so all they would have to do is come and bend the knee before him.

For a moment, he looked at his right hand - the one he had used to shoot Rommel with. It ached more than any of the times he had used his gun. He stared at it intently, seeing the gunpowder on it. One of the soldiers broke rank to rush up to him.

"An urgent report!" he exclaimed breathlessly.


	12. Chapter 12

"To think," sighed Goebbels, exasperated, "that we finally took care of Rommel, and still all of this won't stop …" He continued up the road, curling his fists.

The urgent news had been of an uprising. It seemed as if a large scaled rebellion was deliberately planned in another city for when they knew that the armies would not be there.

"It does not appear to be a pressing situation currently, but it has the potential to become one upon our return," Günsche remarked rationally. "What is more, they have great numbers behind them. Our armies surely need their rest."

"But they're not that big of a deal, are they?" Jodl asked, walking up towards Günsche. "We've destroyed Rommel and made peace with Fritzsche. How much of a problem could they be?"

"Surely so," Hitler agreed, swiping his dark hair, stained with blood, to the side. "All we have to do is suppress them one by one."

"Exactly," Fegelein said, exchanging a nod with Hitler.

Among the casual laughter and smiling of his generals, Burgdorf was alone, staring at the powder on his unusually still hand.

"General." Günsche, noticing Burgdorf away from the men, walked over to him, his head cocked in concern. "Is something the matter?"

"No," Burgdorf replied after a moment's silence. He looked up at last, though slowly, when he was attacked, scanning his men.

These men, who had believed in him, and whose belief led them to seek his divine rule as surely as he did for himself. All of them must be full of their own hopes and dreams, hopes and dreams that have yet to become anything. _That is just the way things are._ There was no reason to believe that the simple act of killing one man would bring about a new era. No … in order to do that, Burgdorf realized, he must retain his power.

Again, he looked down at his hand. "Why does it have to be this way?" he whispered. Even though he had finally bested his greatest enemy, was it worthless, after all?

Krebs was still spending his days, praying for the safe return on Burgdorf's army. He decided to go back into the town just to stretch his legs a tad. However, as he walked through the town, there are rumors of General Burgdorf - none of them with any basis in truth, and none of them hood.

"Burgdorf is that monster who murdered that entire village and holds their heads as trophies, isn't he?"

"Are you not afraid to work in the bunker of such a horrible man?" Krebs skidded to a halt as he realized that the man was asking him that question. "I came to Berlin after being told it was the safest place in Germany, and now the town is going to become the most fearsome place of all!"

"Burgdorf is not that type of man," Krebs tried to explain calmly, attempting to reassure the dubious townspeople with a smile. However, that made them look even more troubled than before. It almost seemed as if they were more shocked by the rumors not being true over the horrors of their lies. _I wonder what Burgdorf would say if he knew this is what people here think of him …_ Krebs sighed. "Well, not to say he does not have his frightening moments, mind you. But, everything he does, he does for the sake of making the world better for everyone."

Another voice joined in. "The real question is if a better world will truly come from such acts at all." The voice, which came from another townsperson, looked off into the distant mountains, narrowing his eyes. From there, he could still see the scorched earth of the church up there, in the town, still barren from when it was burned. _Oh._

"One wonders if someone who can set the God ablaze is truly human at all," the person went on.

Krebs bit his lip, lacking the words to respond. He realized that the conflagration at the town and church still lingered there, leaving its terror still in the hearts of those in the city. _He isn't a monster … but how to make them see that?_ Eventually, the man offered him a smile, in the hope of easing his distress.

"So you're the servant, then?" he asked, seemingly without malice.

Krebs shrugged. "I guess you could call me that … I'd like to think I'm an _assistant._ " Though he managed to say that much, and nod, the one thing he could not bring himself to say is that he would be Burgdorf's husband.

Several days later, word of Rommel's death arrived in the suburbs of Berlin. The generals of the Third Reich were beside themselves, seeing an end to a long history of strife and bloodshed. Burgdorf, too, finally returned, stepping across the threshold of the renovated building across from Berlin for the first time.

Krebs stood beside him, his jaw gaping as he looked up at the new Reich Chancellery. This was the brand new version - the other one had been destroyed. The chancellery had a stern, authoritarian appearance. There were two bronze statues accompanying the entrance - the Armed Forces and the Party. Burgdorf walked in, with Krebs at his heels. As they walked through the chancellery, they entered through a court of honor. By the way of an outside staircase, they entered a medium sized reception room. Double doors stretched through the hallway and opened into a large hall clad in mosaic. Krebs gaped as they continued to walk, and they came across a flight of stairs. The two climbed them with ease, and passed through a round room with domed ceiling, and saw before them a gallery 480 feet long.

"Come on." Burgdorf led Krebs towards a few more flights of stairs, and Krebs realized that Burgdorf was taking him to a balcony.

As they reached the balcony, Krebs could not help but gasp again at the sight of beautiful scenery before his eyes. "Wow!" Of course, the town was beautiful, but the view of a lake spread before them magnificently as well. "It's beautiful up here." He looked back, seeing Burgdorf standing one step behind him. But when he kindly acknowledged him with a nod, Krebs could not miss the way his eyes strayed down to his right hand.

"Burgdorf, did something happen?" Krebs asked.

Burgdorf jumped at the sound of his voice, immediately moving his hand behind his back. "Nothing," he replied, attempting to try to recover from his shock.

"But …"

"Don't. Just keep looking. This is the world I have made for you."

"I know …" Krebs' heart warmed, its blaze starting to reach his cheeks with a blush. The world before him now is even more beautiful, haven risen up from all the hardships General Burgdorf had to take upon himself for it. _Hm …_ Suddenly, he noticed an empty field next to the chancellery. "Burgdorf, what's over there?"

"Oh, that." Burgdorf followed his gaze. "That's where we're gonna live. When it is done, we will move there, and spend our mornings where we can look down even at the sun."

"Burgdorf," Krebs murmured, thinking of the stunningly beautiful place that it will surely turn out to be. _Burgdorf has really become a divine ruler … I guess Hitler's all right with it._ "Only you could have done this."

Burgdorf's eyes widened, but he suddenly returned back to his normal expression. "That's right. None of this would have happened if I had been unable to do what I had." He glanced at Krebs, the world still reflected in his eyes, a smile on his face. However, his eyes soon fell again to his right hand.

 _What's wrong with his hand?_ Worried that he may have been injured in battle, Krebs reached out to take it with his own. After he stroked it a few times, as if to make sure that it feels the same as he remembered it, Burgdorf spoke. "It's an amazing view … just as I thought it would be." His smile finally returned to his face, his heart soothed by Krebs' touch. "I shall take you as my husband three days hence. See that you are ready."

"I will," Krebs breathed. "I will." _And just like that … I'm going to be Burgdorf's husband._ If someone had told him this the day he arrived at the bunker just as a general, he would have thought them mad. To think that day would come when not only that he would love this man and he would love him, but that he would become his divine husband …

"Krebs, what are you staring at?" Burgdorf asked.

"I'm sorry," Krebs apologized. "I'm just … moved."

"You do not have time for such foolishness any longer," Burgdorf purred, "you brazen little thing." He reached out and traced his jawline with his fingers, a smirk upon his lips.

The memories of all of the days of unspeakable anxieties awaiting his return from the front came flooding back, all of the nights he had spent weeping, imagining the day he left him as their last together, as their lips met. Krebs seeked the touch of his body, of his lips, wanting desperately to feel the joy of him being here.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Krebs had woken up in Burgdorf's arms. The larger man was still fast asleep, his breathing heavy. Krebs smiled softly at him. _Yesterday must have been very hard on him._ As he slept, Krebs took his right and from where it rested on his hip, and studied it. Last night, Burgdorf had been looking at it constantly. _I'm sure something has to be bothering him. I would hate it if I could do nothing for him. What could possibly be troubling him so much after he finally defeated his greatest adversary?_ Just as he began to sweep his thick blonde hair away from his face, Burgdorf began to stir.

Footsteps were loud, and Burgdorf scrambled to his feet, his eyes still blurry with sleep. The force of him jumping had shocked Krebs, leaving him to fall on his feet. Burgdorf grabbed Krebs' arms and dragged him up, his eyes still focused on the door.

Hitler raced in. "An urgent report!"

Burgdorf gritted his teeth. "What is the meaning of this?"

"A report!" Hitler repeated. "Fritzsche is currently staging a rebellion in Cottbus, with another sure to come this way." The panic was clear in his voice.

"Send the troops out immediately and put an end to it," Burgdorf ordered.

"But what of your marriage to Krebs?" Hitler queried.

"Is this really the time to bring up such trivial things?" Burgdorf snapped. "We will postpone the marriage."

"As you wish," Hitler said. No sooner had Hitler moved into the corridors than Krebs could hear his distant orders to his men.

 _So we're going off to war … again …_

Burgdorf immediately called his closest generals to the keep to begin their suppression of the uprising. As Krebs walked down the hall, he could hear hushed conversations in the rooms.

"What happened to our truce with Cologne, anyways?"

"I guess even if Fritzsche wants to put an end to this, faith isn't enough …"

"There's still uprisings back in Herzberg too, right? Like he wants to end anything. He's never going to stop."

Krebs stiffened. _Burgdorf was right, all this time!_ Shortly after the truce had been declared, Krebs remembered his words of how it was only temporary. _So Fritzsche really was just playing at peace all along._ The same Fritzsche who had the pretty words to speak of salvation of men in one breath while he denied belief in God with another. The same Fritzsche who had hurt and exploited the citizens. "Burgdorf …" It had taken him far too long to realize it now, he knew, but he finally understood that the men of Cologne were not ones to associate with.

Knowing that, he realized that the blaze of the church and town, while extreme, was set because it had to be.

 _Even with Rommel dead, we are a long way from finding peace._ He knew that before Burgdorf could take his true place and unify this land … they must first face Fritzsche and Cologne.

Several weeks after Burgdorf's departure to deal with the uprising, word arrived that the suppression had failed, and they had sustained many casualties. In short, Burgdorf had faced Fritzsche at last … and lost.

Krebs decided to go into town with Jodl, who had stayed behind, not wanting to sit idle while they needed aid. However, the two soon learned what truly awaited them.

"Burgdorf … he's a demon … a monster!" cried a villager.

"They feed us, but only to gather us for their armies …" snarled another one. Krebs flinched as he remembered that men from the town had been recruited to fight, but as a result, many families had lost a loved one. "... but for all his promises, where are they now? Dead!"

"We should leave before he kills us too," suggested another villager. "Our children are still young; we have to do something to see at least they are spared!"

They had already started to gather in a great mob, cursing Burgdorf's name as they passed by.

 _But Burgdorf is a good man!_ The words Krebs desperately wanted to say, burning at his throat, he held them back. He knew very well that fighting for Burgdorf had cost many of these people their loved ones.

Krebs suddenly realized he was being talked to amidst the abuse and jeering. "You should escape with your life while you still can, instead of wasting it defending a man like Burgdorf. If you stay here, it's only a matter of time before he kills you."

"Burgdorf has seen my skill, and has given me much for it," Krebs told the man who had addressed him. "I wish to honor him for that … and my promise to serve him until my death."

"So you're willing to throw your life away for praise and promises?" snapped another man.

"If that is how you see it, yes," Krebs replied. "I have made my peace with death long ago."

"How utterly brave of you," sneered the townsperson who had asked him. "I'd love for Burgdorf to hear that little speech. If you can be so dedicated to your work, perhaps we should follow your example."

"To follow Fritzsche's teachings, of course," added a new man. "Our world is in chaos, after all. You never know what could happen."

The other people who were close enough to hear them rose their fights in their air. _For Fritzsche …_ When he looked around, he saw that all the houses had paper hanging from their doorways. He had seen Fritzsche selling them in the city, as divine charms that show God that they have accepted His presence. _Look how many there are._ Fritzsche had become such a presence that he could garner vast support from the people without even having to leave Cologne. _Just how big of an adversary does Burgdorf have no choice but to defeat?_

When he saw all of the townspeople, gathered in support of Fritzsche and his God, it left Krebs nothing short of anxious.

Meanwhile, Burgdorf was once again looking out over Berlin from the keep of the chancellery, having returned from the front. It should have been a trifle at best to handle a petty uprising such as that one. It should have been … but it was over shortly after it had begun, with great loss of life, and ultimately, his retreat.

"Damn you, Fritzsche," Burgdorf hissed under his breath, his curses disappearing in the wind.

That was when Günsche walked over to him to give him a report. "General. Cologne and its believers still continue the fight in several towns."

"Hmph," Burgdorf growled. "Let them fight, then. But keep an eye on them." He kept his eyes forward, not even giving Günsche as much as a glance.

After a short silence, though … "One wonders what he thinks a truce is." He smiled thinly when Günsche stopped, looking back at him over his shoulders.

"I cannot say I know of Fritzsche's true intentions, however, surely without the truce, things would be much worse now than they are," Günsche told Burgdorf. "Though I concede we cannot remain idle for long. We must think of our next move."

"There is no next move," Burgdorf rumbled.

"What?" Günsche's eyes widened, his plans to leave the keep interrupted. "What did you just say?"

"Just get out," Burgdorf ordered.

"General." Giving Burgdorf a dip of his head, even though his back was turned, Günsche departed. Before long, the door closed behind him, his footsteps disappearing.

"The divine ruler does not falter on the path to a new era," Burgdorf said under his breath while he was gone. It was as if he was telling himself that the real war is the one to maintain the new world he had created. However, all it took was one look at the wounded men in the garden to know that this world is a far cry from the one he dreamed of.

Rommel's life should have been enough to bring peace the moment he shattered it with a bullet. So much should have fallen into his hands in victory … but instead, it had left him nothing but a vague sense of loss and discontent. "There is still much to do. So, that's it, is it … I spent so many years aiming for the fox that I've lost my nerve now that he's gone." He looked down at his right hand, and eventually, made a fist with it. Then, he let it fall, letting his eyes drift ahead, out towards the town spread before him. "My aim …" He gripped the railing, leaning over the edge. "Where the hell is the new era I fought so damned hard for? It was never supposed to be like this … the era I wanted to make my own … it wasn't this." His left hand gripped the edge, his knuckles white, his vision of that era lost to him now.

"Burgdorf!" When Krebs returned to the chancellery on his quest to find Burgdorf, he was shocked by what he saw. There, before his eyes, was Burgdorf, looking out at nothing, as he pulled his body over the railing.

"Are you out of your mind?" Krebs snarled, rushing towards Burgdorf.

Burgdorf looked at him casually over one broad shoulder. "It feels good up here."

"What?" That always what he told Krebs when he found him up on the bunker's roof. But something in his voice was different, between then and now. His left hand was still on the railing, but now he was looking at his right. That was when Krebs remembered something he said to him once.

' _Even if I become your husband, I will never tell you lies to placate you, or offer kind words I cannot prove in action. If I do wed you, it looks as if you're stuck with one cold bastard …'_

"Burgdorf," Krebs breathed. He reached out and took his right hand in his own. Burgdorf's eyes widened for a moment, as if he was surprised he would, but Krebs kept his eyes on him. "You told me something … when you brought me to introduce myself to your mother. You said that when you became my husband, you would never lie to me. So … I want you to tell me when something troubles you, when something hurts you. Please leave all of that to me."

"Krebs …" Burgdorf smiled bitterly, while moving to embrace him in order to take his right hand from Krebs'. "That's all you need to do to win me over. That … and not to speak of things you don't know."

"What?"

Burgdorf did not answer him, but kissed him instead. It was much more of a tender kiss than he usually offered him, a kiss that feels like the key to his heart. _Burgdorf …_ He had never kissed him like that before, not even when he came home from battles in defeat.

"No … that's not right," he murmured, breaking the kiss. The dangerous uncertainty Krebs had seen before was already gone.

"Burgdorf?" Krebs asked.

"It seem as if you have understood some things well enough … somehow." Burgdorf kissed him again. Then, with his expression suddenly serious, he abruptly departed the room, leaving Krebs to watch him, flabbergasted at his sudden change of moods.

Burgdorf had remained in his office for several days, until he finally called his generals into the main hall after receiving word that the uprisings in the area are becoming increasingly violent.

"Everyone's here, then," Burgdorf confirmed as he glanced around, his sapphire eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Burgdorf, have you determined your strategy in regard to the recent uprising, perhaps?" The voice came from Weidling, who glanced at Krebs uncertainly. Krebs shrugged.

"What strategy could you have come up with?" Hitler chimed in.

"I have indeed," Burgdorf replied. "We will crush Cologne."

Murmurs started to fill the hall immediately after Burgdorf's declaration. _We're going to strike against Fritzsche?_

"General, a moment. What of your truce?" Günsche's question was pointed, putting words to everyone's main source of distress without any hesitation.

"The truce has well since expired, no?" Burgdorf asked dryly. "It is Fritzsche who refuses to behave."

"That may be, but you only have set the temple ablaze," Günsche argued. "Do you intend to steal faith itself from the people in destroying Cologne as well? With the cathedral there?"

"You heard me well," Burgdorf growled.

"General Burgdorf!" Günsche's voice started to take on an edge, all the more stark considering how collected he usually was. "If you deny people their faith, it will only make things worse! Your people need something to save them from their misfortunes just as much as they need wealth and power!"

"If they truly need something to dedicate themselves to so blindly," Burgdorf said, a hand on his holster, "then once we destroy Cologne, we will become their God." He pulled out a piece of paper behind him, and knocked it on the floor. There, written in great, bold letters, are the words: " _He whose authority proves the mandate of God."_

 _Oh, no … don't tell me this is why he kept himself in his room all this time?_

"Gods have manifested here," Burgdorf went on. "The loss of Cologne, and the cathedral is of little consequence knowing that. There are many generals before me who deify their generals. Surely continuing a tradition bothers no one."

"What hubris," Günsche spat, but his eyes were wide with shock.

"You were the one who said my people need me to save them, were you not?" Burgdorf countered icily.

"Well, it is true by taking divine rule, he has become a living god …" Weidling said uncertainly. "It is not that strange to think that his people would revere him as one." His interference was an attempt to defuse the dangerous situation. The other generals nodded, but Krebs could see the hesitation in their stiff movements.

However, Günsche got to his feet without any at all. "I cannot permit this."

"Günsche!" Krebs exclaimed.

"Günsche, do calm down," Hitler warned him. "We cannot govern this country if we let our emotions get the better of us."

"I am perfectly calm," Günsche retorted. He turned to Burgdorf. "If you insist upon destroying Cologne, especially the cathedral, I will leave the Reich."

Burgdorf stared at him. "What did you just say?" His eyes flashed, his look keen and sharp.

Günsche was undaunted, looking straight back at him. "It is of no consequence to me if you demand I commit suicide for this. Please, reconsider your position. In order to quell the uprisings, you will surely need me as your envoy. Unless you would rather postpone that as well?"

"Are you threatening me?" Burgdorf approached him, his fierce glare unwavering.

"Even if I must sacrifice my life, and the entire country for this … I will stop …" Günsche's voice was cut off by Burgdorf cocking the trigger on his gun that he had pulled out.

Günsche's eyes widened. He lowered himself, while Burgdorf approached him even closer.

"General, stop this!" Hitler yowled.

"Take my honor in his place!" Fegelein shouted. "Just spare him!"

Paying no mind to those rushing to defend him, Burgdorf leveled his gun on Günsche. "Get out of my sight. Another word from you and I will shoot you." He turned to his generals. "As for the rest of you, you all will cut off contact. Is that understood?" He left the command behind in his low, threatening voice, treading on the paper with its bold strokes on his way out.

Krebs watched him go, utterly stunned, until he came back to himself enough to go to Günsche. "Günsche, are you all right?"

"Yes, I am fine," Günsche responded, though his gaze was distant. "Please do not be concerned for me."

"But … you look …" Krebs' words trailed off.

"Compared to the suffering of our people, it is nothing," Günsche said firmly. He got to his feet, wiping his face. Fegelein and Hitler sighed heavily, having witnessed the whole thing.

"He always takes things too far," Fegelein muttered.

"Well, yeah, he always comes on strong … but this is too much … even for him." Hitler looked at the ground.

Günsche glanced at the two. "I am sure that even General Burgdorf himself must think so. I have followed him to this point because I believe he is truly doing what he feels is best for his people. However … the turn that his thoughts have taken now is very dangerous. Someone has to stop him, before …" He looked down at the paper Burgdorf had left behind. More specifically, at the broad words written there, the name he would use to declare himself a god. "I had intended to give my life to stop him from doing this if I had to … but …" He sighed. "Please, forgive me … even that had not the power to sway him." He turned to everyone, dipping his head.


	14. Chapter 14

_Burgdorf!_ Krebs had ran into town, determined to find the broad general after his disappearance from the chancellery. Seeing as he was not there, there was only one place he could be.

Sure enough, when he made his way to the river, Krebs could see him facing away from him, standing at the bank. _I knew it!_ But, just as he was about to follow him, he came across two men he knew he had seen somewhere before.

"How would you like Fritzsche's latest blessing?"

"It's truly a wonderful thing to take the blessings of God! You'll be glad you got your hands on them, trust us!"

The two accosted the people readily, grinning as they gathered around him. The slips of paper were flying out of their hands, despite being hung on every door in town. _Fritzsche has more believers by the day …_

The true thing to fear may not be the strength of armies … but the strength in the hearts of men. Though a heart can be won with very little … once it is possessed, it can become an unstoppable force. _If this continues, what will become of General Burgdorf?_

When he finally moved past Fritzsche's worshippers to the river, Krebs could see someone there skipping stones.

"Burgdorf …" Krebs murmured.

"Do not speak to me," Burgdorf rumbled, not even bothering to turn around as he pitched another stone across the water. However, no matter how many times he tried to get them across, they all immediately sink below the surface.

Even though the results were always the same, Burgdorf refused to give up, skipping stone after stone. _What is he wishing for?_ Krebs recalled back to Burgdorf talking about how Günsche would follow him, no matter what. _Burgdorf has to have trusted Günsche all this time … I'm sure Günsche must feel the same way about him, too, and yet …_

Burgdorf pitched another stone towards the river. But, it too sank, as Krebs had expected it to do. "Burgdorf … I'm sure Günsche did not do what he did simply because he wished to do nothing more than stop you."

"I seem to recall wanting silence," Burgdorf muttered.

All Krebs could do was stand and wait, he realized, as that it wasn't the voice that had ever offered him answers for anything.

After a while of standing behind Burgdorf, the sun set. Finally, perhaps having given up at last on skipping stones, he sat heavily on the riverbank. Krebs wanted to say something to him, but he had the feeling he would not take it well … so he just sat next to him, without a word, until Burgdorf finally began to speak at last, his gaze distant.

"If they say they are going to leave, it is only a matter of time until they do," Burgdorf mumbled. "If he does not go, he will bring shame not only to himself, but the other senior generals who served my father who defended him. I am sure they must know this."

"Burgdorf," Krebs murmured. Günsche had been so desperate to stop Burgdorf from doing this that he was willing to put himself to death. Burgdorf, too, could not allow himself to be so easily swayed by such an act as the pillar at the center of the Third Reich. Krebs' heart ached for the both of them … as he was well aware that they must surely know the other's pain. _Günsche said so too … but they should still want the same thing …_

"Is laying siege on Cologne really the only way?" Krebs asked quietly.

Burgdorf did not answer him. He just stared down at his right hand. "This will be the end of it. This will bring the dawn of a new era."

 _What? He said the same thing when he put an end to Rommel, as well._ A strange anxiety spread through Krebs, the feeling that they had been here before making things very uncomfortable. He had no idea what Burgdorf was looking for, or what he was expecting the world to become.

Burgdorf glanced at Krebs, and Krebs looked up. The smile on his face, exasperated, but also amused, was just like the one Krebs knew. "I'm sorry … I guess I just lost myself for a minute there. Come on, let's go home. I'll get you some tasty booze." He grabbed Burgdorf's arm a little forcefully, and started to drag him back up the road to the chancellery.

But there was a question at the back of Krebs' mind. _Is there really no way he can make amends with Günsche after this?_ They had been at odds several times before, but they had always made up. This time should be no different, he was sure. Günsche would come to see him once they get back, and things would be how they were.

Or so he thought … but that wish, it seems, was not to be.

When he arrived at the chancellery, Hitler, Goebbels, Jodl, and Fegelein were waiting for their return. However, they looked depressingly maudlin, and Günsche was nowhere to be found. _It can't be …_

"Did Günsche leave?" Krebs asked.

"Yeah," Fegelein replied, downcasted. "We did try to stop him, though, just so you know."

"No!" Krebs stared at Fegelein, unable to process what he was hearing. "But if we go after him, then maybe we can still …" He turned back to Burgdorf, willing him to say that they would do just that. However, Burgdorf just stepped past him, as if everything was the same as it always had been.

"We will convene our planning sessions to decide how to bring Cologne to heel once and for all," Burgdorf announced.

"Burgdorf, please wait!" Krebs exclaimed.

"Make it quick," Burgdorf snapped.

Krebs bit his lip. _I can't believe Günsche actually left …_ The two of them had fought for unification for so long … and that is what drove them apart. Was it right of Günsche to go? Was it right for Burgdorf to let him go? Honestly, he had no idea anymore.


	15. Chapter 15

The day after Günsche left Burgdorf, Krebs happened to come across a funeral procession in town when he went to buy alcohol. Krebs winced as he realized that the deceased was one of the soldiers that had been lost in the uprising. The mourners disappeared down one side of the street, but the conversations of the townspeople followed Krebs.

"Another day, another funeral. The army just throws away people's lives, but for what purpose?

"But surely, the more suffering we endure in this world, the easier the road to the paradise of heaven. I am truly thankful to have Fritzsche's teachings to us all … God will truly be what saves us all."

Krebs sighed. Every time he had gone into town of late, he had to endure the derision of the people in regard to Burgdorf. It was clear that Fritzsche's influence here was growing by the day, with more and more people professing their belief in his teachings. _The first time I saw him, I thought that he was sure to have two faces. But if this is what he was planning from the very start, then …_ He truly was a fearsome man indeed, if he came to the bunker intending to disguise his true intentions behind a "truce" he never meant as one. _The more I think about it … the more these people start to scare me with what they might be capable of … I should go._ Just as he quickened his pace to go back to the chancellery as soon as possible, a familiar face accosted him from a nearby shop.

"Ah. It's you."

Krebs looked around to hear the dreamlike voice of Günsche's friend. "Saliege, what are you doing here …?"

"I often come here to buy implements for my ceremonies," Saliege explained softly.

"Oh, I see," Krebs said. Realizing that it was, in fact, nothing more than a coincidence that they would meet here, he returned Saliege's smile. When he did, Saliege seemed to stare right through him, with those enigmatic eyes of his.

"Do you wish to save him?" he asked.

"What …?" His question made Krebs remember the last time they spoke - when he had told him that he was the only one who could stop Burgdorf. _He refused to give me an answer that day, but maybe now …_ "Is he going to be in danger?"

"I can only see what I am allowed to see. There are bits and pieces that I do not know, nor do I know if it is everything. However … Burgdorf bears the very heavy burden of the karma he has amassed in his life. If you can free him from that burden, perhaps it is still not too late …"

"Karma? Not too late for what?" Saliege's words were making Krebs' head ache as he tried to unravel all of the pieces. "How can Burgdorf free himself from his burden, when, in his position, his true burden is to protect everyone? The only reason why things are so hard on him is because one man cannot possibly take that on himself … though he tries …"

"It is nothing but the foolish ramblings of an old hermit," Saliege suddenly said. "Please do not pay what I say any mind. It is your own uncanny nature that makes you speak things aloud that perhaps you should not." Saliege dipped his head, leaving Krebs behind in the street with little more than a quiet smile.

 _Burgdorf is bearing the burden of all of his karma … but if he can get rid of it, then it may not be too late?_ He puzzled over what Saliege had told him, but no matter how hard he tried, he could not make it make sense.

Still anxious for reasons he couldn't place, he returned to the chancellery. _I don't want Burgdorf to see me like this._ So, to hide it, he greeted him with somewhat more cheer than he was in the mood for. "Burgdorf, I'm back!"

The door to his room opened shortly, and Burgdorf himself stepped out of the room. It appeared that he was still continuing his research, despite already having decided to destroy Cologne.

"Someone's late," Burgdorf mused. "Where'd you go to buy booze?"

"My apologies," Krebs said. "I came across a particularly good one …"

Burgdorf took in his complacent smile carefully, returning it with a serious look of his own. "You want to stop me too, do you?"

"Wha … where did that come from?" His heart stopped, falling in his chest like a stone, but hid it behind a smile, not wanting to upset Burgdorf. However, Burgdorf's put-upon sigh told him immediately that he could see right through him.

"You've never been able to keep what you're thinking off your face," Burgdorf remarked. "Don't bother hiding it and just tell me."

Krebs sighed. Burgdorf was right. He nodded, complacent, while Burgdorf gave him a bracing, satisfied smile.

"That's right. There's my man."

 _I really can't keep anything from him, can I …_ Once again, he heard Saliege's voice in his head. _I'm the only one who can stop him._ The more often it seemed to happen, the more anxious hearing those words made him. _But I've already decided I will stand at his side. No matter what._ "Burgdorf, I want you to promise me something."

"What?" Burgdorf asked.

"Next time you go to the river to skip stones … I want you to take me with you."

Burgdorf looked surprised for a moment, then laughed behind a somewhat pressed smile. "Fine, then you stay with me."

Krebs chuckled.

"I'm fine … as long as I have you," Burgdorf murmured in his ear, taking him into a strong, firm embrace. But, it doesn't sound as if he was saying it to him - more like himself. His voice had lost his resonance, somehow, in that whisper … as if he was praying for his declaration to be the truth.

Meanwhile, Fritzsche continued to spread God's teachings, although it is his personal influence that appeared like a shroud over Krebs and the others.

Burgdorf, determined to strike Cologne, breaking the truce for good, sent out a scouting expedition to prepare for war. The regiment was small and fast, with Goebbels at the helm, Hitler, Fegelein, and Weidling as his reinforcements, falling behind.

"A report has arrived, General," Goebbels announced, appearing at Burgdorf's side with the missive in his hand.

Burgdorf's ear twitched in annoyance. "What."

"Rumors have surfaced that Cologne has made alliances with Munich and Hannover … alongside one of their navies."

"They what?" Burgdorf's blue eyes shot out sapphire flames.

"We had planned to divide our forces over land and sea to surround the temple and starve them out, but if they have the ability to dispatch their _own_ navy, then we have no choice but to face them head on."

Burgdorf stayed silent.

"What would you have us do? If we pull back temporarily, and watch them for a while …" Goebbels' suggestion was broken off by Burgdorf.

"If we take too long after we have already begun, all that will do is give them time to restore what power they have lost," Burgdorf explained. He spurred his horse, and it bolted. Hitler and Fegelein followed him, while Goebbels gave Weidling a passing glance.

"So who's working behind the scenes this time?" Goebbels asked.

"I suppose I will," Weidling said, sighing. "However, it is always Günsche who handles this part of things."

"Günsche is no longer here," Goebbels reminded Weidling. "So, please start believing in yourself."

"I am aware of that, but …"

Goebbels sighed lightly in the face of Weidling, who was clearly not adapting well to a duty he was not used to having to accept. Perhaps the reason why his heart could not find itself in it because of the lack of Günsche, who should be here to rally everyone together. Goebbels watched Burgdorf surge ahead of him for a few moments, before he too spurred his horse, as if to leave whatever anxiety he had behind, to shake it off as if it had never been.

The first siege of the Cologne cathedral started in the very town itself. After surrounding the cathedral on the water side, the army attempted to win the fight on sheer might alone. However, with the failure of their guns and the assistance of the naval might from surrounding rebellions, once the cathedral had used their losses strategically against them, Burgdorf's army didn't stand a chance.

Several weeks after the battle, Burgdorf had set out to strike again, having both treated his wounds and reconstructed his army.

"We need the finest weapons in the land, and those have been taken from us since the war," Burgdorf explained. "So, for that, we've rebuilt our navy and have the finest gunboats. With them, we will have our revenge for the last battle."

Cries of battle came from his men, and Krebs stepped forward. "Burgdorf … I will await your safe return."

"See that you do," Burgdorf said. "This time, I will kill Fritzsche with my own hands. This will be the end of it. This will bring the dawn of a new era."

 _That same promise again …_ Though it troubled Krebs, he saw Burgdorf and his armies off with a smile on his face. However … he started to wonder if Burgdorf's "end" would truly come at all.

And if it does … what way will it manifest itself?


	16. Chapter 16

After Burgdorf's armies had chased off the rebellions, Burgdorf himself had set the cathedral ablaze. He watched, still as a stone as the cathedral went up in flames, licking at his skin. Burgdorf spun around as he heard a voice.

"It's Burgdorf! Strike him down!"

The men of the cathedral clash with the soldiers in hopes of holding them back, but they were driven deeper and deeper into the cathedral. Finally, after waves of his men have fallen, Fritzsche appeared from behind the flames. He stepped closer to Burgdorf, his eyes cold.

Burgdorf growled. "I begrudgingly praise you for not running from this place with your tail between your legs."

"Even if I ran, there would be nothing waiting for me when I stopped," Fritzsche countered. His voice was full of peace and acceptance. "I am sure that God has led me to facing you here."

"You believe neither in God or any gods, why speak of them now?" Burgdorf inquired.

"Ha … you really are a fool, aren't you? You have yet to realize anything, is that it? Why did you seek divine rule? You have power, prosperity, fame … and now that it has come to you, what has it given in return?"

Burgdorf glared at Fritzsche. "I have no need to explain any of this to you."

"Attachments, desires … these things are an endless cycle in this world. As long as they still exist, man will never be saved. However, man cannot exist without their desires. In other words … there is no salvation for us. That is all the more reason that we must listen to God." Fritzsche moved closer to Burgdorf in slow, measured steps.

"Get to the point," Burgdorf snapped.

"Simply that this world has no need for men like you who live to fight. How many people have died for the sake of your foolish grab at divinity? How much sorrow have you brought upon us? If both wars and desire are nothing but foolish things created by this world … I will destroy the one who brought them into being."

"Do you honestly think that false teachings can save my people?" Burgdorf asked, taking a step back, deliberately distancing himself from Fritzsche.

"If that is what you are asking, then I would like to ask you this. Has there been, or will there ever be, a time when your desires - or the wars driven by them - will save anyone at all?"

"Spare me any more of your useless claptrap," Burgdorf spat, drawing his gun. However, even when he pressed it towards Fritzsche's head, he didn't falter, save for a venomous smile that played at his lips.

"I will tell you a story," Fritzsche said. "A long time ago, there was a young man, who suffered great wounds in battle, mortal wounds. His elder brother, to soothe him as he wept out of fear of dying alone, said this unto him. He said, 'If you die, I shall mourn you. In that, God will save your soul.' He said this … knowing it was a lie. But, in that lie, he was able to see his younger brother embrace death in peace, with a smile on his face."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Burgdorf snapped, the heat of the flames still scorching his skin. "Countless men have lost their lives in war. That is the way of the world. All of them only died because they had not the strength to save their own lives."

"Listen well, and know this. Strength is not what people need in this world. Open your heart to that."

"Silence …"

"I can see the hesitation in you, how you lower your eyes. You too wish to be saved, do you not? If you do, I shall give it to you in the teachings of God."

"Silence!" Burgdorf roared. "How dare you … how dare you, you damnable sycophant, who charms my people for nothing?" The bullet piercing from Burgdorf's gun, glinting in the flames, hit Fritzsche's temple, and his body fell, splaying limp across the floor. Blood splattered on Burgdorf's face, but he didn't care.

"Everything you say is nothing but pretty little lies. Ever since I chose this life of carnage … I knew there was no one to save me." As soon as Burgdorf said that, a feeling of warmth swelled in his chest while his mind showed him Krebs. Since the day he had met him, his heart had known comfort. He was the one that thought him by just having someone who would stand by you would soothe the wounds of the soul. "Do not let yourself be fooled. Protecting others is saving them … and one needs strength above all else for that." Though he said so, part of him had started to realize the truth … that strength was not the only thing he needed.

A voice ran through his head.

 _Material wealth and might will not be what truly saves mankind. No matter how many times they save or be saved, a man's mortal life is bound to end. That is why we seek it in eternity._

"Do not let yourself be fooled," Burgdorf repeated. The gun fell from Burgdorf's right hand. Though he unconsciously grasped his holster even more tightly, he felt an unspeakable sense of loss for it, focused in that hand.

Burgdorf emerged from the cathedral just as the flames began to consume it in earnest. He faced his army. "I have put an end to Fritzsche."

The army cheered, their cries of joy rising in the air.

The day after the destruction of the cathedral in Cologne, Burgdorf's army began to prepare for their return to the chancellery. With that, the lives of those who fell in the suppressions of the uprisings, as well as those who died in the war, had been avenged. Knowing that, the army had set off in high spirits, until they heard the sound of angry men along the way.

"Could this be another uprising?" asked Fegelein.

"Can't be," Hitler replied. "They wouldn't risk it now that Fritzsche's dead."

"I guess you're right," Fegelein mumbled.

Suspicious, the army started to move past the fields. Suddenly, a rock flew out of nowhere, striking Burgdorf's cheek.

"Burgdorf!" shouted Weidling.

"Wait." Burgdorf stopped his men with a gesture, although they have already drawn their guns. Once he does, even more townspeople appear, pitching their own stones.

"It's the army! Burn in hell!"

"Inhuman monsters!"

Not only has word of the battle at Cologne spread, but it was exceedingly clear that the townspeople were enraged by the news.

"If you will not be silent, then …" The soldiers raised their guns, ready to shoot.

"Stop this!" Burgdorf roared sharply, wheeling his horse on the soldiers who moved forward to strike down the dissenters. "What is the true aim of a soldier? All of you."

"To take the weak hearts that are easily swayed by lies …" Goebbels began.

"... and show them the true way," Fegelein finished.

"That's right," Burgdorf said. "These people have simply been led astray by Fritzsche. I will forgive no man who moves to strike down those they should be protecting. Any man who harms our people will pay with their lives!"

With those words, the men of the army followed their orders, marching on while allowing themselves to be pelted by stones. Unable to strike back against those who hit them, the soldiers soon lost their own resolve … their bodies slumping under the weight of the resistance they were forced to bear.

"Let us move quickly," Burgdorf ordered.

"But General, all the villages ahead are also believers of the teaching of Fritzsche," Goebbels said.

Burgdorf set his jaw, resolved to press on. The people, their faith unshaken even with the loss of Fritzsche, showed their belief in the stones they threw at Burgdorf and his men.

Several days after receiving word that the cathedral had fallen, the army returned to the chancellery, battered and bruised in mind and body.

"How did this happen?" Krebs asked. "We were told that an easy victory occurred."

Burgdorf's face was battered, littered with scrapes and gashes.

"These don't look like they came from a blade … or a gun … what in the world happened to you?" Krebs asked again as he treated the wounds.

"Nothing for you to worry about," Burgdorf replied.

"But, I …"

"More importantly … we are soon to be wed. I trust you are ready?" Burgdorf smirked, despite the wounds on his face.

"I am!" Krebs exclaimed. He was so happy to see that not only was Burgdorf home safely, but he was finally speaking of their marriage again … that he could no longer bring himself to think about the possible implications of what he had just seen.


	17. Chapter 17

The day of their betrothal had arrived at last. Burgdorf, dressed in his formal outfit, arrived at a private house to attend Krebs, where he had just changed into his own formal outfit. Ahead of them was the Reich Chancellery, beautifully lit by countless lights, rising high in the night sky.

"It's beautiful," Krebs breathed.

"What, you're surprised?" Burgdorf asked.

"Pleasantly," Krebs replied brightly. Unable to keep himself from expressing his joy in the loudest and most jubilant way possible, he looked back again at the chancellery. "It would have been more than enough to have our bridal procession in the bunker, you know …"

"I intend to make the Reich Chancellery our shrine," Burgdorf told him. "I wish for everyone and anyone to be able to come there, regardless of station, to revere us as the ones given our power by God."

Krebs glanced over at Burgdorf in profile, while he beholds the Reich Chancellery ahead of them. He was certain that so many people had convictions they could not let go of. Günsche, who departed the Reich … those killed in the flames … as well as those killed by Burgdorf himself, in a hopeless attempt to fix everything that had been salvaged. _We've been through so many horrible things to get here, but now Burgdorf should finally be able to find some joy in his life._ He took Burgdorf's hand and walked up to him to the Reich Chancellery, believing this to be true, each step closer to being his husband.

On the side of the road, many people lowered their heads to the two stiffly. Burgdorf skidded to a halt, looking back at them. "This is an auspicious day. Come and behold the groom of your divine ruler." Though Burgdorf invited them to look upon him, not a single one moved.

Hitler, seeing this, smiled bitterly as he walked behind them. "I would gather that many of them are too frightened to address you, General."

"Are they." Burgdorf's eye twitched. "Well, then."

 _He may be right … they've always been afraid of him …_ Krebs looked around, and sure enough, everyone stood outside of their houses, their heads lowered, unmoving. It was entirely possible that the townspeople were more unsure now how to deal with him as the one who killed the man they so fervently believed in.

"We're all waiting for you in the chancellery!" Goebbels said to the townspeople. "Don't hold back. Food and drink will be served as long as we have it to offer … no tributes necessary! Come, come!" With Goebbels' voice cheerfully announcing that the reception they would be holding for those who came to see them wed, Burgdorf and Krebs made their way up the chancellery gates.

However, for all of Goebbels' efforts, not a single person from town came to attend the wedding, no matter how long they waited. The generals who were there could not keep the distress of their faces as they looked at the massive amount of food getting cold.

"When do you suppose they'll arrive?" Hitler asked.

Burgdorf glared at him.

"I'm … I'm sure they must be taking their time to prepare! Of course!" Goebbels exclaimed. Hitler scoffed, and Fegelein elbowed him in the stomach. "Come, it is already past nightfall. Let us begin without them." Extremely mindful of the less-than-ideal atmosphere, Goebbels tried to cover it with bombastically-applied cheerfulness.

"Hey, help me open the alcohol," Fegelein told Goebbels.

"R-right. Of course."

"Enough." Burgdorf's voice was quiet but demanding. Fegelein and Goebbels stopped mid-opening, their shoulders stiffening just enough to see. Burgdorf, for his part, stood swiftly from where he had sat next to Krebs waiting in front of the screen, having given up. "This wedding is over."

"General," Hitler murmured.

"All of you, get out of here."

"Forgive me, general," Goebbels said. "This would have never happened if I had been better at persuading them …"

"B-but, I'm sure waiting for just a little longer wouldn't …" Fegelein's voice was cut off by Hitler.

"Fegelein. Let's just go." At Hitler's order, the generals left. Once the room was empty, leaving just Burgdorf and Krebs, Krebs sighed. If things went the way they should have, this should have been the day Burgdorf's new world began, blessed by his people. But … that is how it should have been. How it is, though, is an empty room, with not a soul to offer blessings, or offer blessings to.

Burgdorf put his hand on the railing, looking down below the chancellery, in the night. Krebs could not tell by the look of him if he was full of sorrow or rage.

"Burgdorf," Krebs murmured.

Burgdorf chuckled. "I needed power to banish evil from this world. However … now that both Rommel and Fritzsche are dead, what does the world need now?" His question vanished into darkness, falling into the night, with no one to answer them. Not even Krebs knew what he was supposed to say or what he needed to hear … despite the anxiety that took him for not knowing. _In any case, I have to be here for him._

"Uh, I'll get you some of your alcohol," Krebs offered.

Burgdorf kept staring down at the city below, completely still. Krebs didn't like leaving him alone like that, but he knew he did not need to see him as he was now, with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and so he did.


	18. Chapter 18

Krebs realized again just how quiet the chancellery had become when he made his way down one of the less traveled corridors. _But why? We won our war, and the peace we've all been dreaming of is close at hand …_

Burgdorf had just been sitting there at the feast, barely veiled sadness in his eyes. Krebs was sure that he honestly believed that his people would come, even when the dusk gave way to night. _Burgdorf is not a monster … he is truly kind, and more easily wounded by people than anyone for it …_

Saliege's words echoed in Krebs' mind in that same, quiet voice that sent a tremor across his shoulders. He didn't know that if everything Burgdorf had done was right. _But … what I do know is that he has taken on more than anyone else in the world for the sake of peace …_ Biting his lip against the unspeakable regret he felt, he made his way towards the drinking room, fiddling with his suit as he went.

Just as he arrived, the salesman from town came in after him with an armload of booze. "I'm sorry I'm late. I brought your usual order."

"Oh!" Krebs turned around, but when he did, he looked just as surprised to see him.

"Wha … you … Krebs? Wait, you're Burgdorf's husband?" The salesman's eyes widened.

"Forgive me for having to keep it from you all this time … and for lying to you, besides," Krebs said, frowning.

"W-wh-why didn't you just tell me to start with?" the salesman blurted out. "I honestly thought you were nothing but an extra man all this time …"

"I was, originally, but General Burgdorf took a particular liking to me, you see," Krebs explained. "That aside, though … I didn't tell you because I thought my association with him would not go over well in town …"

"Ah, to think," the salesman mused, "Krebs is Burgdorf's husband." He murmured that statement to himself a few times as if he could not believe it, until he suddenly looked up at him again. "You just hold on a minute!"

"What did I do?" Krebs asked.

"You honestly think I can just keep quiet about one of my best customers getting married?" the salesman flashed at him. He flew from the room, leaving his alcohol behind before Krebs could stop him. _He's telling_ me _to hold on a minute? What am I supposed to do about this?_

Gradually, there seemed to be more and more noise coming from outside. When Krebs finally went out to the chancellery to see for himself, he was met with a huge crowd of familiar faces.

"Wait, what are you all doing here?" Krebs asked.

"Why didn't you tell us?" exclaimed a townsperson.

"That was very mean of you, you know. This is supposed to be the happiest day of your life, Krebs! We may not care for Burgdorf … but we do like you, you know!" another one said, walking over to Krebs.

While the townspeople offered him their congratulations, they presented him with gifts, as well.

"You guys …" Krebs said.

"Once I told everyone, they insisted on doing something for you," the salesman explained, coming up near Krebs. "Of course, we understand why you felt you couldn't say anything to us until now, though …"

"Thank you all so much," Krebs said. "Um … if you wouldn't mind … would you be willing to see General Burgdorf, for my sake? I am sure he would be happy to have your congratulations as well." However, his question was met with troubled looks. _I knew it would be too much to ask._ "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to …" As he started to apologize, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching from the chancellery.

"What the hell is going on out here? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Fegelein's voice was booming with annoyance as he appeared at the door, his blue eyes flaring.

"Oh, Fegelein," Krebs said.

"Hm? Krebs?" Hitler popped his head out from behind Fegelein. They must have heard them, and rushed out to see what was going on. Now, after seeing him, they looked out at the crowd of townspeople. "Um … would you happen to be here for General Burgdorf's betrothal?"

"Oh, no, we were just leaving," a man replied hastily.

"Come on, you came up all the way here, you can have a little something to eat, can't you?" Fegelein asked.

"Though it's already gone cold," Hitler muttered.

"Everyone, please, you are welcome to come in if you'd like," Krebs invited the townspeople.

"All we are here for is to give you our congratulations, which we have done. Let's go home." Just as the salesman started going back to town, with the others following him …

"It seems as if things are quite busy out there … but I have not missed the reception, have I?"

Stepping into the light as he spoke, Krebs realized who this was. General Günsche, who should have left the Reich, never to return …

"Günsche!" Krebs exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"One of the generals sent a messenger to tell me," Günsche purred. "I could not possibly go without presenting a gift and offer my congratulations to the general and you on the day of their wedding."

"Your kindness is very much appreciated, Günsche," Krebs told him. His heart warmed, glad to accept the kindness of Günsche and the townspeople. After presenting his gift to Krebs, Günsche then turned to the others.

"The Reich Chancellery has been opened to you as the stronghold that will protect its people," he announced.

"Günsche?" Krebs started to question him, unsure of what he thought he was doing, and he whispered lightly in his ear.

"Your reception was a massive failure, was it not?"

"W-Wha … how do you know that?" Krebs stared at him.

"One only had to look around him on the way here to surmise that much," Günsche replied matter-of-factly, before turning to face the crowd again. "This chancellery, and the town below, are not only General Burgdorf's. A country is built on the people who call it home, and sustained by those who work its land. Will you not lend us your aid in giving this place its chancellery, only complete at last by your arrival here? After looking out at the townspeople once more, Günsche lowered his head in a formal show of respect.

Fegelein and Hitler watched him, their jaws gaping. Hurriedly, they followed suit. The soldiers at the gate did the same, and only then did the hesitant townspeople smile.

"Burgdorf will be so happy to know you have come," Krebs said.

"Well … if you really think so …" One of the townspeople glanced back at the others.

"Even if we really don't like Burgdorf, it still is your wedding day, after all …" commented another.

Once one stepped across the threshold of the chancellery gates, the others started to follow. As more and more crossed, one man remained, voicing his dissent.

"I can't stand here and approve of what Burgdorf has done!"

Günsche paused. Then, he walked up to the man, and nodded. "I see. I surely understand why you may not approve of his methods. If I may, would you allow me to hear your concerns in his stead?"

"Even if you offer me that," the man said, shutting his eyes, but he was broken off by another man.

"What did they ever do to you, huh?"

"Besides, it's Burgdorf's wedding. He's paying for us to drink ourselves blind!"

More and more people started to arrive, drawn there by the commotion. It seemed as if Günsche had been able to placate those who objected, and they do came through the gates. Soon, there was a great crowd, extending down the road and into the city. They moved forward into the chancellery as quickly as the great crowd would allow them.

 _I have to tell Burgdorf … he'll be so happy!_ He turned to go back to the chancellery to do just that, but Burgdorf himself appeared at the gates, perhaps having seen the going-ons from where he was in his room.

"What in the …"

"As you can see, it seems as if everyone just needed time to prepare," Krebs told him, offering him a smile as he returned to his side.

Burgdorf looked out at the scene in front of him, half stunned, but he was focused on one spot in particular. That spot being where Günsche was standing, taking in the voices of their people.

"I see. Well, as it happens, I am afraid I cannot answer those kinds of questions. You see, I have been away from the chancellery myself for quite some time, since shortly after its completion, in fact." He continued to address the people with his usual compassionate nature, seemingly unaware that Burgdorf had arrived. For his part, Burgdorf just kept watching, hardly stopping to blink. "Are there any others among you with concerns?

For a moment, while Krebs watched Günsche said that he was willing to listen to any man who would speak, a smile on his face, he reminded him very distinctly of Fritzsche. _I'm sure that it would not take Günsche long at all to build a rapport with every last one of them …_ He too, watched him, while moving closer to Burgdorf's side, just in case.

"He who knows no losses because he has never fought is surely virtuous, but his true virtue is in lack of acknowledging it. To think that even now he can bring people to him, without calling them to arms first …"

Curious, Krebs looked at Burgdorf, to see that he had a wan smile on his face. _What could he be thinking?_ He was sure he had heard the proverb before, and that it must be apt, but before he could think too much about it, Günsche finally turned to look over his shoulder. Once he realized that Burgdorf was there, he started before a moment, before making his way up to him.

"Forgive me for acting of my own accord, General. I have simply come to offer my congratulations," Günsche said. "May this day bring you the greatest of happiness. Then, if you would excuse me …"

"Wait." Burgdorf's voice was low. "Do you honestly think I would allow a remorseless traitor anywhere near my chancellery … and simply let him leave?"

"Burgdorf, please. Günsche is only here to offer his congratulations," Krebs protested.

"I know that," Burgdorf said.

"Then … what are you …"

Burgdorf did not even acknowledge him. Instead, he kept his glare steadily on Günsche. "I trust you have prepared yourself."

"If it is preparation you are asking for, I did that much the day since I left your side, General," Günsche said.

"Hmph …" Burgdorf finally looked away, perhaps having realized how serious Günsche was. "Come." Turning smartly on his heel, Burgdorf strided back up to the chancellery alone.

The once-deserted chancellery was now full of people. Krebs sat next to Burgdorf in front of their nuptial screen, accepting everyone's blessings.

"This is quite the party you have here." Amongst them was a very casual Marle, making Krebs jolt up in surprise.

"Marle, you came!" Krebs exclaimed.

"I couldn't much refuse an invitation, now could I?" she asked.

"It took you long enough to accept it," Burgdorf rumbled.

"Does it matter?" Marle countered. "Things are the same around here whether I'm here to see it or not. That said, it is a lovely betrothal. Not that I expected anything less from my favorite son." She smiled happy, looking back at the well-wishers that could not even find places in the halls.

"Yeah …" That was all either Krebs or Burgdorf could say, considering that the vision of what the place had become before was still fresh to them. _Maybe it was better that his mother showed up late._ Next to Marle, sat Günsche and some of the townspeople.

"If there's someone like you around here, Berlin is really a safe place to live!"

"I never thought there would ever be a general who would be willing to listen to us common folk!"

Günsche was surrounded by the townspeople. "Oh, no, please, I just do what I can, that is all. Please, if you must put your faith in one man, leave it not to me, but to General Burgdorf." He was as humble and gracious as ever, even in the face of ready praise of one man after another.

Burgdorf silently watched him.

"Perhaps you should offer everyone a few words of your own, General?" Krebs asked.

Burgdorf didn't say anything.

"You should use this chance to get everyone on your side," Krebs hissed.

"No, it's fine," Burgdorf said. "It's just fine now." He smiled, the usual tension in his face gone. _What's he thinking?_ No one had more to do for sake of the peace than General Burgdorf. Horrible, terrible things that no one else would do, but that must be done. Surely, he was the one who told Krebs just that not long ago. And yet, here he was, with a look on his face that seemed to say he had put all of it aside. _Maybe it's just for today … I mean, it is his wedding as much as mine._ He'd like to think so, of course … but that might not be the case.

"The day I met you," Burgdorf murmured, "was the day that saved me. I'm glad you allowed me to make you my husband."

"Burgdorf?" Though he knew more than anyone that it was not like Burgdorf to be so honest with his feelings, his heart thrilled to see him now, utterly serious as he told him this with all the truth in his heart.

"Which reminds me … I have yet to tell you. You look good." His gaze drifted down to his suit.

"Thank you very much …"

"Go, and let our people see you. Let them behold the radiance of the most beautiful groom in the land."

 _I'm not a girl._

"Yes, General." Blushing fiercely, he returned to formality in his speech without thinking, but Burgdorf only smiled. _Now that I am Burgdorf's husband … I'll have to work even harder to support him in what he must do._ Once he decided to do just that, Hitler and Fegelein appeared to offer their blessing, alongside Jodl and Goebbels, surrounding them with Burgdorf's most trusted men.

"Good luck dealing with him, Krebs," Hitler purred.

"Good going." Jodl nudged Krebs.

"We're happy for you," Fegelein added.

"Thank you all … I hope to become worthy of your support," Krebs said.

"I am sure some things will be difficult for us … but I ask for your help," Burgdorf said.

"Of course, as ever," Hitler said.

"I offer my vow to serve you two, just as I gave myself to the Reich on the day I chose to serve you," Goebbels added.

"General Burgdorf," Fegelein said, "Let us, and your people, create a new world together."

"I will give everything I have to see your peaceful world without wars come to pass," Jodl added.

"I know," Burgdorf said. He nodded as he looked out at all his generals, his expression relaxed and carefree.


	19. Chapter 19

"We have sent everyone away, General," Günsche reported quietly, his shadow moving in the flicker of a candle behind closed doors.

"I see," Burgdorf said. "And what of Krebs?"

"According to Jodl, he is already asleep," Günsche replied. "Perhaps the nervousness was too much for him."

"Well, he was running around all day," Burgdorf said, chuckling bitterly before returning to Günsche.

Keeping his voice low, Günsche met Burgdorf's gaze, continuing to speak. "First, please allow me to apologize for returning to the chancellery without your permission. Once I heard that you were to be wed, I could not keep myself from being here to see it. Not as one of your generals, mind … but as one man to another. I wished to offer you my sincere congratulations."

"Hmph … leave it to you to come right back when you think I'd be in a good mood," Burgdorf mumbled.

"I am willing to accept any punishment you deem worthy of my insolence," Günsche went on. "It should serve as no surprise that I was too happy not to return … even if I am not doing so as a member of the Reich."

Burgdorf blinked slowly. He regarded him carefully, taking stock of his words, until finally, he spoke. "If that is the case, your life is mine."

Günsche's eyes widened, as if he could hardly believe what he was hearing. "Meaning … what?"

Burgdorf was much more calmer, his gaze softening to see it.

"Are you actually serious when you say that?" Günsche queried.

"You dare to talk back to me?"

"No … I just …" Günsche began, distressed, while Burgdorf drew out a piece of paper and set it to the flame. On the side of it are the words, " _He whose authority proves the mandate of God."_

"What will unify us is not my influence or strength," Burgdorf said, "nor is it your God."

Günsche narrowed his eyes as the paper caught quickly, reducing to cinders in Burgdorf's hand. He continued to speak as he watched them scatter and drift onto the floor.

"What we need is a boon to us … in the form of a hero. And, we will also need someone who will be the shadow that will allow the light to be."

"What … what do you intend to do?" As Günsche asked, a hesitant fear began to take his eyes.

But, Burgdorf only had one thing to show him - a challenging smirk. "This time … we will create our new world once and for all."


	20. Chapter 20

Krebs awoke in the middle of the night to get a glass of water, but he halted when he happened to catch the moon on the way there. _It's so beautiful tonight._ Just as he was about to be taken by it, he realized that Günsche was standing outside, transfixed by it already. _What is he still doing up so late?_ Thinking it odd, he wondered if he should ask him, when …

"Now it is the time of May, when we shall rule the world."

"Günsche?"

The tall man turned when Krebs addressed him quietly.

"What poem is that from? What does it even mean?"

Günsche refused to answer him with more than a pressed, bitter smile. In that look, Krebs saw the same sense of danger he had felt in Burgdorf, once upon a time. "Did you and Burgdorf get in a fight about something again?"

He did not answer that question either, simply turning away and looking up towards the moon. "When it is time for my life to come to an end, so it shall be at General Burgdorf's side …"

 _Günsche?_ Anxiety gripped him once he heard those words, the weight of them carrying so much meaning than he knew. However, he had nothing to say to them, his own fate leaving him nothing now but to watch him, in profile, as the moon lit his face.


	21. Chapter 21

In the middle of the night, Krebs woke to the feeling of someone stroking his hair. When he opened his eyes, Burgdorf was looking down at him. _When did he get back?_

"So I woke you, didn't I." His hands stopped, leaving his hair with one final stroke of his fingers. Looking closer, it seemed as if he had only just returned, as he had yet to change into his bedclothes.

"I'm sorry," Krebs murmured. "I just thought I would sleep a little … I didn't mean to miss you coming back." Still a little sleepy, Krebs put his hand on the floor to ease himself from the bedding. But, Burgdorf embraced him, not even bothering to change first. He moved him aside, getting into bed next to him.

"Burgdorf?" Krebs asked.

Burgdorf did not answer him, save for embracing him more tightly. _I'm sure he must be tired … it's been a long day. Or, maybe …_ Suddenly, Krebs remembered seeing Günsche looking up at the moon from the garden, though it was just his profile. "Did something happen between you and Güns-"

The moment Krebs started to say his name, Burgdorf was up like a shot. He kissed him fiercely, as if to steal the words out of his mouth, to show his lack of forgiveness for so much as another word.

Sleepy, Krebs closed his eyes as Burgdorf pulled away, and drifted off into a slumber.

The next morning, Burgdorf was not in bed. Krebs opened his eyes to the lack of his heart, and shuddered. He scrambled to his feet, and searched for him. Finally, he did. Burgdorf was looking over the city in a window, his blue eyes narrowed.

"Good morning." Burgdorf turned when Krebs called him, looking over at him over one shoulder.

"Oh, so you're up."

"I'm sorry, I slept in," Krebs apologized.

"Don't worry about that. We have nothing to do today anyways," Burgdorf said. "Or … more correctly, this is the day I will be spending alone with you."

"Wha … really? Oh, Burgdorf!" Though his indescribable joy took him for a moment, it was soon replaced by anxiety. _Is this really all right for him? He's been really busy lately._ Even if it wasn't, now that he thought about it, one of the generals would've surely come to fetch him by now if he hadn't anything. _Well, yesterday was our wedding … it's entirely possible he declared today a holiday or something, knowing him …_ "So, you're really going to be right here with me, all day?"

"Yeah," Burgdorf replied.

"I'm so happy!" Krebs exclaimed. "How shall we spend our day? Are we going out somewhere?"

"About that … I actually have something I wish to ask of you."

After Krebs helped Burgdorf dress, Burgdorf took him down to the river.

 _I can't believe he actually wants me to teach him how to fish …_ With the fishing rods in his hand, Krebs sat at the riverbank. "By the way, Burgdorf, have you like … done anything with fish before? Like, eat them or anything?"

"No," Burgdorf replied, his eyes a copy of the river's rippling color.

 _Thank God._ "I'll just warn you … it's not the easiest thing to do."

"I desire nothing less. I've always been interested."

Burgdorf's resolve in place, Krebs started to teach him how to fish. However, since the process took some time, Krebs decided to go for an easy one.

"Oh, you have the move the rod! Faster!"

"Just wait," Burgdorf complained, "even if you tell me to move it faster, it's not as easy as it looks."

"If you don't keep it moving, you'll never be able to get it in the right spot," Krebs informed him. Krebs continued to talk him through it, and Burgdorf gave his best effort. Soon, he was able to steady it and get it in a tight position. Krebs smiled as he saw Burgdorf working hard. He had been enduring horrible things for some time, beginning with the failed suppression of the early uprisings, culminating with everything surrounding the destruction of the cathedral, but that was no surprise. _I'd love it if our days were like this from now on …_

In the evening, they had decided to give it a break to relax. Burgdorf sat near the riverbank, listening to the water as it went by.

"... I missed a lot of easy catches, didn't I." Burgdorf's voice was resigned as he put his hand in the water and waved it.

"No one is good at it their first time," Krebs reassured him. "My first time was a total disaster, too, I'll have you know."

"Yeah, I guess it was. You're right." Burgdorf glanced back at the river. "The losses of those who became before you are the paving stones to a new age. Perhaps this is what will make this land prosper." His gaze turned distant.

"Not skipping stones today?" Krebs asked.

"No," Burgdorf replied. "I don't need them today."

"And here I thought you just sat down to make up from failing to fish," Krebs chuckled.

"You really think I'd give up for something like that?" Burgdorf asked.

Krebs shut his eyes, remembering everything Burgdorf has sacrificed. "You've always been a kind man …"

Burgdorf paused. "You are the only person who would ever call me a kind man." He chuckled, a shy blush on his cheeks. Surely, he was only refusing to admit it to distract him from that blush, even now. But, Krebs just gave him a small smile in return. He moved closer to him, and looked out at the sun as it started to set over the mountains.

Just as the sky began to turn dark, Burgdorf murmured under his breath. "Now is the time of May, when we shall rule the world …" He got to his feet. "We're going home." When he looked back at Krebs over his shoulder, the face returned to that Krebs had always seen, the face of General Burgdorf.

 _Wait … that poem … Günsche wrote that, didn't he? Maybe it's been getting around, somehow?_ Though something about it bothered him, Krebs put it aside to catch up with Burgdorf, who was already well ahead of him.

"I'll keep showing you how to fish whenever you have time, okay?" Krebs said, casually.

Burgdorf stopped. "Sure." His smile lasted a little more than a moment, but it was more than enough to make Krebs' heart ache. "However, I am a busy man. If I am not near you … teach Günsche."

"But, teaching him how to wouldn't do anything for …"

"No … I'm sure he'll find some way to make it work for me. After all, I'm only where I am now because he's always let me get away with far too much." Leaving his words behind him, words that sounded like a confession, Burgdorf climbed the stone stairs back into town. _Burgdorf?_

As he watched him, the determination clear in his broad shoulders gripped his heart with a very distinct sense of unease.


	22. Chapter 22

After the day spent with Burgdorf, Krebs returned back to his usual duties as a retainer of the Reich and an assistant to all who needed him. On his way through the chancellery, Krebs spotted Burgdorf, with several of his generals following close behind. However, he passed Krebs without so much as a glance. _I suppose he must be busy … he did look like he was going somewhere in a hurry, anyway. I guess he's back to the same old General Burgdorf again after all._ Krebs did feel a tinge of loneliness, but he also knew that that Burgdorf was the one everyone else must see. _I should do the same as he does … just treat today like any other day and do the best I can at what I can._

Resolved, Krebs started on his way again, only to come across Fegelein, Hitler, and Günsche.

"Günsche, have you returned to the Reich?" Krebs asked.

"I have," Günsche replied. "With your help."

"Really?" Krebs stepped forward. "I'm so glad!" However, he hardly had the time to be relieved before Fegelein spoke.

"But, in exchange, Burgdorf's asked for one hell of a strategy." Fegelein's brows furrowed in uncertainty.

"Yeah, this one's gonna be a big one, all right. Bigger than any of the ones he's put out recently," Hitler added.

"A strategy for what?" Krebs asked.

"A strategy that will allow Burgdorf to rule the country," Fegelein replied.

"Wait, doesn't he already …" Krebs was cut off by Hitler.

"That's why he's sending me out ahead, as it happens. I'm sure he'll probably send you all after me soon enough."

"Sending you out where?" Krebs asked.

"To the west," Hitler answered. "I'm going to force everyone there to bend their knees to us, and take their lands and influence as ours."

"So, we're going to lay siege to them as well," Krebs murmured.

"Not just the west," Günsche said. "Burgdorf intends to unify the country by bringing all the lands held by the groups under our control. Hitler is going to cut off their main forces while Fegelein and Weidling prepare for the real battle."

"Oh …" Krebs looked at his boots. That would certainly explain why Burgdorf seemed to be in such a rush earlier. He recalled back to Burgdorf talking about taking land, especially to the west of them. _So, that time has come, then._ "Meaning, these are the final steps toward unification?"

"Yes … something like that," Günsche agreed. But there was hesitation in his eyes. He kept his words short, disappearing down the halls.

 _No matter the reason, we're still going off to war again. Great. It's possible that is more than enough to make Günsche heartsick._

With preparations of war in full force again, several days passed where Krebs did not see Burgdorf at all, even in passing. Before long, the generals too began to depart from the chancellery, until only the maids and the assistants were remained.

Several weeks later, a request for reinforcements came from Fegelein, who had been sent to fight in the central territory. And, with that, Günsche soon departed, taking the last of the generals with him.

"Victory is in our grasp!" Günsche yowled, his voice ringing out near the gates. The battle cries of the general matched his, all of them in high spirits.

 _Things seem to be going well for us in each of the territories … or so we have heard. But, I hope that Günsche, as well as Burgdorf, return safely as soon as possible._ Just as he resolved to begin his vigil once again, praying for their safe return, Burgdorf appeared next to Günsche.

"I trust you have not left anything amiss?" Burgdorf asked.

"We are prepared to depart on your order," Günsche replied

"Are you." Burgdorf looked at the ranks, then turned back to Günsche, his eyes blazing. At his expression, the soldiers looked just as stunned to see it as Krebs did, several of them turning away awkwardly. _What does Burgdorf think he's doing? I know that Burgdorf believes in what he is doing … and that I believe in him. I know that, but this is still hard to watch._ Unable to take the rage a moment longer, Burgdorf turned his face away, but when he did, a chilling declaration reached his ears, Burgdorf's voice seeming to reach from the depths of Hell itself.

"If you lose … no one connected to you by blood or marriage will be spared. If you bring me victory, I will never ask anything of you again. You will remain here, as the lowest." His voice was a hiss, stalking away.

Günsche looked extremely shaken, but turned quickly, as if he had realized that if he was to follow Burgdorf, now was the time. He mounted his horse without another word, and did just that. The other generals watched him go for several moments, the conflict clear on their faces, before they too did the same.

"Even if Günsche defying him could be called a betrayal, surely that is much too harsh for someone who used to be where he was?" a general asked. "To threaten to wipe out his entire family line for a single loss, that's too cruel, even for him!"

The second general looked stunned. "I heard that Claus von Stauffenberg was accused of treason and he had his whole immediate family killed. Though I guess it wouldn't do to forgive him twice after what he's done."

A third main joined in. "Yeah, but if you put it like that, he's let Günsche come back how many times now? Who knows how long he'll last?"

More and more of the speculation of Günsche's chances of survival reached Krebs' ears. _Burgdorf …_ His thoughts flashed back to how Burgdorf had talked about Günsche, near the riverbank. But, if that wasn't how he truly felt, then Krebs had no idea why he ever said that at all. _Burgdorf, kill Günsche? He would never. This isn't right._

Even after nightfall, Günsche's forces remained in the city. Krebs watched them from a window, until a voice called out to him.

"What are you looking at?" Burgdorf followed his gaze, and nodded just enough for Krebs to realize he was doing it. "Günsche's forces are the finest in the Reich. Not a single man out of place." His words sounded so genuine that one would never believe that was the same man who had lashed out at Günsche before. _Maybe it was just another one of their little squabbles after all._ Just as Krebs was about to ask Burgdorf what he meant by doing what he did, Burgdorf cut him off, as if knowing exactly what Krebs would do if given the chance. "I'm going a church in Berlin. Saliege invited me."

"He … did? Would I happen to know this church?"

"Kaiser Wilhelm's Memorial," Burgdorf replied bluntly.

Krebs tilted his head. "Once things have settled down, do you think I could come with you?"

Burgdorf didn't answer him. Instead, he kissed him on his forehead. "Go to sleep. Things will look better in the morning." He paused, his gaze turning distant. "They always do."


	23. Chapter 23

In the middle of the night, a shadow descended from a room in the chancellery. The shadow was a solitary man, carrying an unconscious Krebs. Not a soul saw them leave, let alone where they went once they left the confines of the chancellery.

When Krebs woke up, he had no idea where he was. It sure wasn't his bed. Pressing his fingers against his throbbing temple, he pulled himself up. He looked around, seeing iron bars in front of him, a dark corridor stretching beyond.

"Burgdorf?"

No one answered.

Nothing here could tell him how far he had been taken, or where he was now. Feeling even more impatient by not knowing what was going on, Krebs started to look around until someone finally spoke.

"So you came to, huh?"

"Oh!" Krebs turned around to see a man he had never seen before, with black clothes and silent footsteps. Krebs could not read his expression as he studied him, but he told him something.

"Sorry, kid. I've orders to tell you to stay here until I get the signal. I'll just tell you I was hired to bring you here and keep an eye on you. I don't know any more than that. But, don't worry. No one's gonna hurt you, and I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe here … don't fret."

"You're … keeping an eye on me?" Krebs stared at him, round-eyed. Suddenly, it hit him. "Did General Burgdorf hire you?"

"I already told you I don't know the details, didn't I?" the man repeated. "But, if he's the first one you suspect, I'm sure he probably did."

 _No … this isn't the kind of thing that Burgdorf would do …_ As he stood there, very confused, the man handed him something through the gap in the bars. "We were told to give you this."

Gingerly, Krebs reached out and took what he had offered him. When he undid the cord binding the cloth together, a small map tumbled onto the floor. _This is …_ Krebs stared down at it, heartbroken. Inside the bundle was a letter, and a figure of a fish. _Burgdorf!_ Shaken, he tore open the letter and started to read it. There, in those bold strokes of his that he would know anywhere, were Burgdorf's final words of farewell.

 _From this day forth, I divorce you. Until all your ties to the Reich have been severed, and no one remembers you as my husband, Günsche will keep you in another chancellery. Then, once all is done, you will be returned home. All records of your ties to my name will be destroyed. If you find it difficult to care for yourself, ask Günsche for anything you need. If the worst possible case befalls you and you are taken against your will, buy your freedom with this gold and run._

 _Divorce?_ Krebs almost choked. He couldn't believe what he was reading, every word making the page tremble in his hands. Behind them, Burgdorf was clearly telling him to forget him, and return to his former life. _I could never do that, not now. Burgdorf was the one who told me to serve him until death in the first place. He was the one who asked that of me, and I accepted, with my whole heart, became his husband, and this is what he does to me?_

Krebs kept reading, no matter how hard it was. _Everything you are shakes me to my core; to think that a simple city man could have such a resolve within him … you are stunning. From the very start, you stood up, refusing to fear me … there was never anything about you to dote upon, or be silenced. Even now, I still cannot believe you dared to headbutt me. However … I will tell you this. Nothing that will happen now is a result of anything you have failed to do for me. Every fault is mine alone._

"Oh, Burgdorf." The more he read, the more his words stirred his heart.

 _I believed that I could unify this land with brute strength … but I realize now that as long as I still live, a world without war will never be. What the people need to stop fighting is a hero; someone who will defeat selfish, wicked man such as I. However … the core of everything I am affords me not the ability to ever become that hero. As such … I have decided that my final act in the name of my rule will be to destroy "Wilhelm Burgdorf" with my own hands. As long as I still roam the earth, it will never know peace. As you read this, I sit in the Kaiser Wilhelm Memorial Church, calling the hero forth. I will become the perfect soldier, one who will destroy the evil that has denounced God, stolen lands, drowned in earthly desires. I hope that the new era I have brought will be remembered by its beautiful peace through the purification of this evil._

"No!" Krebs wailed. He ran against the bars, pushing against them will all his might. "Please! Please let me out!" Tossing the letter aside, he desperately rattled the bars, trying to break them. But, no matter how hard he tried, they still held, not that he thought they would not. Burgdorf had brought him here for his own safety, because he had intended to die.

Alone.

 _What is he thinking? Why does he think he_ has _to die?_

"Did you hear me? Open this door!" Krebs screeched. "Please, I'm begging you! Let me go, please!" He yowled and yowled, but no one answered. All he was left with was the terror in his own voice, coming back to him off the too-close walls. When that voice faded, it was replaced by sobbing, and he started to say Burgdorf's name, over and over again.

Meanwhile, Günsche's forces found themselves somewhere in a forest outside of Berlin on their way to help Hitler.

"Where does he think he's going?" a soldier asked. "If he wants to get to where Hitler is, it'd be faster to go through the western mountains."

"What reason could he have to specifically go to the capital?" another soldier mused.

"That's General Burgdorf for you," a third soldier replied. "He's never been able to stick to a plan. I bet he's changed his mind again."

The regiment started over the eastern hills, permissive due to how many times similar things have happened in wars.

Günsche finally stopped them when the road forked off. "We will reorganize and change our strategy considerably … starting now," he commanded clearly, looking out at his men. "Our enemies do not await us in the west. They are at the church. We will destroy them in fire … as silently as possible. In short, we are going to lay siege upon Kaiser Wilhelm."

"The … the church?" a soldier exclaimed. "Who the hell is over there?"

"Who knows. Probably just another big shot who made Burgdorf mad," another soldier grumbled.

Led by Günsche, the soldiers once again began to march to the east. They marched on, towards the capital, towards the church in Berlin, none of them knowing what, or whom, they will be fighting once they get there.

His voice gone, and his tears dry, Krebs just stood there in his cell. Burgdorf's letter was in his hand, the subject of his blank, disbelieving stare. His thoughts, too, were gone. All that remained was the knowledge that he was going to lose Burgdorf. The strength of his embrace, the warmth of his heart, the way he seemed to fit against his chest … and that damnable smirk of his. All of it would be lost to him … if it was not already gone.

"You will not," Krebs whispered. _I won't let you do this. I can't!_ Returning to himself quickly, he looked upon. "Help!" he yowled, his voice so loud and piercing through the walls.

"Stop yelling." A voice made Krebs freeze in his tracks - a voice that had helped him out before, small yet determined.

"Traudl?" Krebs stared up at the ceiling, where the voice had been coming from. Suddenly, a body dropped, scrambling to its feet and looking at Krebs with smug pride.

"Yep. It's me." Triumph glittered in Traudl's hazel eyes.

"Traudl!" Krebs exclaimed, running over to her and hugging her. "Oh, did you hear me?"

"Yeah," Traudl replied. "Kinda why I came here." She looked around. "Come on, you need to go to him."

Krebs didn't stop to ask her if she knew what she meant. "How? I've been stuck here!"

Traudl sighed. "I swear to God, men can be complete idiots. Follow me." She led Krebs into the shadows of the cell, before rubbing her hands against the wall. "There's a hole here."

"A … a hole?" Krebs stared at her. "But you dropped in through the ceiling."

"Yeah, but it's here. Come on, this cell was built in a war zone. I heard you, and I know it's here. Let's go!" Without waiting for a response from Krebs, she squeezed her way into the hole and scrambled out of the cell. Krebs followed her, his wide shoulders scraping against the top, but he managed to wriggle out until the two were outside. Krebs squinted against the bright light of the sun. Once his eyes adjusted, the first thing he saw was a standard of sky blue, the crest of the bellflower emblazoned upon it.

Krebs desperately tried to remember where Burgdorf was. His words echoed in his mind. _The church! Burgdorf's at the church! But … there's no way I'll make it there on time on foot._ He knew that there was no way he could get help from Günsche - he had agreed to his imprisonment, and everyone else was away. Krebs looked at Traudl helplessly.

"The stable," Traudl urged him. "Not all the horses left."

"That's right!" With his keen focus that only came from his desperation, Krebs and Traudl bolted for the stable near the chancellery. Krebs came across all of the horses, and freed the first mare he saw.

"Please, just cooperate with me!" Krebs wailed at the mare. Somehow, the desperation in his voice must've gotten through to the disagreeable mare, as she allowed him on his back. Krebs looked down at Traudl.

"Sorry," Traudl told him. "I can only get you here. I can't come with you. This is something you must do on your own. Save him."

Krebs shut his eyes. "Thank you, Traudl. I'll … I'll …"

"Be quiet," Traudl ordered him. "I get it. Just go."

Krebs nodded. Unable to thank her enough, he lashed the reins on the horse, and the horse burst away from the stable, with Krebs on her back.

Traudl melted back into the shadows from the dungeon. The guards were at the front, scrambling to search for Krebs.

"I can't believe he's gone!" a guard exclaimed. "How the _hell_ did we lose him?"

"I can't even see where he escaped!" another guard yowled. "He couldn't have gone far, though."

"We have to go out there and get him-" The guard's voice was cut off by Traudl leaping on him. The bones in his neck snapped as his body collapsed to the floor. The one that remained soon followed him, not even given the time to leave his final cries upon the earth.

After checking that the two men were dead, Traudl departed, without so much as a sound.

 _I have to hurry … I have to just go!_ The horse carried Krebs from the chancellery while he glanced back from time to time to check for his captors. _I can't believe Traudl helped me. That girl … she … nevermind. I can't think of her right now. I'll figure out how to thank her when I come back._

However, one thing he had not planned on was how hard it was to actually ride a horse without a saddle. And, too long moving at full speed, eventually pitched Krebs off of the horse.

"Ugh!" Still, determined, Krebs climbed back on the horse, and squeezed his heels into her flanks, finally able to settle himself in a speed he could manage.

 _I warn you that the rest of this letter is nothing more than the words of a fool. I am sure that you must be disgusted with a man such as I as it is … so it is of no matter to me if you leave it unread._

Though he said so, that was not the end of his letter. Krebs looked down at the paper he had kept with him. Looking back up, he realized that the horse and him were starting to move in the forest, with his grasp firm on her neck. But, the mare began to slow, perhaps because she was tired of having to run so far.

"Please, please, just a little longer," Krebs begged the horse. "Let me get to Burgdorf in time." Krebs looked back at the letter.

 _I am sorry that this had to happen so shortly after I finally made you my husband. I told you that I would never lie to you as your husband … but I could not keep my promise to fish with you after all. I know that I am the worst excuse for a human being to throw you away without so much as a word of explanation. I know that. Even so, after seeing the joy in your eyes every time you looked at me, I just couldn't bring myself to tell you … even if I wanted to._

 _You didn't want to?_ Krebs almost choked once more. He looked up, suddenly realizing that the horse pitched him off her back again. When he hit the ground, the golden fish figure flew out from where it was tucked in his pocket, rolling away. He picked it up, wiped his tears, and climbed onto the mare's back once more, looking at the letter.

 _I do not want to see you in sorrow … because you always supported me in mine. If I did not have that much … I would not be able to do what will be my final duty to you all. I am the most selfish man there has ever been. I cannot believe my true self is such a man of weakness. Though every word I said was laced with pride … it turns out that I have done nothing … I never even tried._

Krebs looked down. _That's not true at all. Ever since the day I met you, you have loved me well, and kept me happy._ He knew more than anyone how Burgdorf had always seen himself as a weak man … and how, despite how he appeared in front of everyone … he only appeared that way so none of them would have to know how he wounds himself so they did not have to suffer them.

 _I had thought of my dream of ruling impossible, but I know now that I can leave it to Günsche. If anything happens, ask Günsche for help. You'll be better off in his hands than you ever were with me. No matter how I may loathe myself, or make others loathe me … I love you always. Even if I can be forgiven for nothing else, I hope you will forgive me for bringing your name to death in the love that rests in my heart._

Though Krebs loved his seemingly unshakeable strength, as well as the weaknesses he saved for his eyes only. Even though he loved all of him, as he is, and always had, still he felt the need to end things this way. _Don't tell me you're going to die alone … not now!_

 _I have taken the fishing rod we used together as my final farewell to this life. I gather I'll cry much more looking at it than I will be doing much else. Forgive me._

Krebs shut his eyes. "Please, please don't leave me!"


	24. Chapter 24

At the church, Saliege met Burgdorf's eyes. "So, how does it feel now that you have everything there is to have?"

In the comfort of the inner sanctum of the church, Burgdorf sat, drinking tea with Saliege. "I never had 'everything'. Not even close. You're only asking because you knew that the whole damned time."

Saliege sipped his tea, a quiet, serene smile on his face. Just as Burgdorf was about to reach for his own, a pale faced Jodl slammed the door open, rushing into the room.

"What." Burgdorf looked up at him.

"W-we're surrounded, General. At least 40,000."

Burgdorf barely reacted, save for a slight movement just at the corner of his lips. "The inevitable betrayal, it is. Whose standard flies?"

"The … the sky-blue bellflower, General. Günsche's."

"Then we don't have time to waste," Burgdorf said. "You take the maids and assistants you brought with you and get them the hell out of here. Now."

"But, General, if I do that, you'll …!" Jodl's voice was cut off.

"Just go. You'll be able to save them. Don't you dare let a single one of them die in vain after serving the Reich as long as they have."

Jodl, conflicted, stared at Burgdorf with frightened, hesitant eyes, but then steeled himself, biting his lip before flying out of the room.

Burgdorf could hear the voices coming in from the corridor through the door Jodl had left open. Their battle cries and the sound of their deaths seemed to come closer and closer. There were only a handful of men left from Burgdorf's group, maybe ten or twenty. Nowhere near enough to stand against the army of 40,000 strong that was standing outside the church. Burgdorf moved on quick steps down the corridor, out to the garden. There, too, what was left of his men were waiting for their orders, their guns cocked, and knives at their side just in case.

The knives reminded Burgdorf of the sword he had taken - the one given to him by his mother. He looked at where it was held, in his sheathe.

And then he remembered that he had given Günsche one as well.

Ignoring that, Burgdorf looked at his men. "Enough. Set fire to the place and run." His command was short, before turning on his heel and striding back into the church, where Saliege was waiting.

When Burgdorf returned, Saliege looked up at him. "Surely there is an easier way?"

"No," Burgdorf said. "It is my duty to destroy everything that made this era what it is … last of all, myself." Just as Burgdorf said it, he made eye contact with Günsche from the other side of the door.

"General Burgdorf," Günsche said, "we are ready. The flames have spread much more quickly than expected; it would be prudent to prepare as soon as possible."

"No need to rush," Burgdorf told him. "Have a cup of tea." He could see the glint of the sword with Günsche. He knew why he brought it.

Günsche sat across from Burgdorf, taking the tea that Saliege offered him.

Meanwhile, on Burgdorf's orders, his men set the church ablaze. Günsche's men exchanged baffled glances, having been the first to the front to seek glory for themselves.

"Are … are we really going to do this?" asked one of Günsche's soldiers.

"I'm doing it!" exclaimed another one. "Günsche saved my life! I have a debt to pay!"

"I never said I didn't!" another soldier countered. "But … what about the assistants … and the maids …" The soldiers' gazes shifted to the garden.

"Damn." There stood Jodl, glaring fiercely, prepared to defend the women huddled behind him. Everyone knew Burgdorf's personal assistant on sight.

"So, what do we do about them?" a soldier asked.

"They're just women and children," one replied. "If they can get away, let them."

The soldiers gathered there, nodding in easy agreement before pressing on. Jodl, cautious, broke rank to help them.

"Is it really safe to let them go?" a soldier asked.

"Does it matter? Günsche does not like to needlessly kill those who do no harm remaining alive. Not to mention how Burgdorf's been lately …"

"You mean how he's been slapping Günsche around? You're not the first guy to say something about it."

"Yeah, come to think of it, he did make quite the scene …"

The soldiers advanced on the church, every man prepared for what he must do.

"There's a new ruler now," murmured a soldier. Suddenly, it finally started to travel through the ranks just what had changed about the battle, as well as the name of their true foe, waiting amongst the flames of the Kaiser Wilhelm church.

Burgdorf took a deep breath. "More importantly, are there any problems with the next part of the plan?"

Günsche shook his head. "No, none. Things are going smoothly. After the church burns, Fegelein will arrive first. Then, we will request the aid given to us by the three generals remaining. Upon your order, we will form our ranks again within the month. Then we will begin preparations to announce our successor."

"And what are you doing about those to the west of us?" Burgdorf asked.

"We have sent messengers to them asking for a parley," Günsche replied.

"And our men?"

"Thanks to that little farce of yours, they are complacent. We will tell them what they need to know in due course."

Burgdorf allowed himself a small smile. "My finest general … starting a rebellion over little more than a quarrel … how odd."

"No man alive knows me better than you do, General Burgdorf," Günsche said.

Burgdorf looked at him. "How is Krebs?"

"Safely imprisoned," Günsche replied. "After no one will notice his departure, we will move him back to his old home."

Günsche sighed lightly once he saw the look of agreement in Burgdorf's eyes. "However … even if you say that all of this is only to conceal yourself until you can find an heir … can the Reich truly continue to survive without its leader in residence? Even if I am to take the task of preserving the Reich's name, I will surely be unable to leave the chancellery after my betrayal."

"Hmph," Burgdorf grunted. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Meaning what?" Günsche asked.

Burgdorf smiled at him, not giving him an answer.


	25. Chapter 25

"You have done well," Burgdorf said, "your belief in me true. Once our new world comes to pass, the only wars will be bidding amongst petty traders. Even if my name falls to ruin, you should have no problem taking those who stood under its banners for yourself. Fegelein, Hitler, Goebbels, Jodl … you have no lack of good, strong men."

"And to think, if you would have said as much just once, they would have wept in joy," Günsche sighed.

Burgdorf chuckled disagreeably. He glanced at the sword he had brought, just for this reason. "If I would've done that …" He placed his hands on the sword. "... I would have been no fun at all." He drew it quickly, leaping to his feet and slashing at Günsche.

Günsche leapt back, dodging it just in time before quickly planting to his feet. "Burgdorf, what are you …"

"You were right about me," Burgdorf hissed. "Did you think I was going to be honest with you?"

Günsche's eyes widened. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Then … I shall make sure you do." Burgdorf adjusted his grip, taking another step forward. Then, he slashed forward, switching hands when Günsche fell to the floor, lancing him through the right shoulder.

Burgdorf ignored Günsche's grunt. "Wilhelm Burgdorf … after being attacked by Otto Günsche at the Kaiser Wilhelm Church … will commit suicide."

Günsche knit his brows at Burgdorf's declaration, resonant with pride. "T-that is simply a ruse to allow you to discard your name and conceal yourself to …" He let out a relieved breath, convinced simply by hearing himself say so. "Do not tell me you honestly intend to die?"

Burgdorf didn't say anything.

Günsche halted. "So … you deceived me in order to make a hero of someone, then …"

"Finally figured it out, huh?" Burgdorf asked.

"I …" Günsche staggered to his feet, staring at his blade. Burgdorf watched it. He had given it to Günsche after his mother had given him two. Günsche drew his sword, as if willing his strength to return.

Burgdorf watched him.

"You will not! You absolutely will not! I have brought my armies in order to destroy the influence of 'Wilhelm Burgdorf'. But even still … there is no world left to rule if you are no longer in it!" Taking his sword in his left hand, Günsche turned on Burgdorf. "For the sake of the name of the Reich … no … for the future of this land! Even if you strike me down, I will stay your hand."

"This should be fun. Try me." With a ruthless laugh, Burgdorf relentlessly attacked Günsche. However, even with only having the use of his left hand, Günsche still matched him blow-for-blow, even if the one thing he would not do would land the death blow, stepping back every time he got close.

"What?" Burgdorf's eyes were venomous blue flames. "You think you can fight without the heart to kill?"

"You did this to provoke me …" Günsche bit his lip, realizing for the first time that he had been set up from the very start. They had fought for so long that both thought it may turn out as a draw … until Günsche gradually started to falter, crippled at last by the loss of his dominant hand.

Finally, Saliege spoke from where he sat, watching the entire thing. "No man's life is eternal." The words came as soon as Günsche's blade flew from his hands. It stuck in the floor as Günsche collapsed, grasping his right soldier while he looked up at Saliege.

"So, you knew, Saliege," Günsche uttered.

"All I do is see what man should not." Saliege met Günsche's eyes.

"But he is right," Burgdorf rumbled. "No man's life is eternal. That is why we need heroes who remain to tell the tales of those who are gone." Burgdorf produced an old paper, on which he had written the words of ' _He whose authority proves the mandate of God.'_ "Which is …" _A man who prays earnestly for understanding rather than the carnage I leave in my wake. A man whose kindness knows no bounds … kindness that he gives happily to anyone and everyone._ "... You." Burgdorf's blade pierced the floor in front of Günsche's knees, pinning the paper in place.

Günsche's screech resonated through the room, even as its walls were steadily starting to burn.

"I leave my divine mandate in your hands," Burgdorf said. He turned his back on Günsche, disappearing into the inner sanctum.

Günsche, unable to move, watched him vanish into the smoke, weakly pleading with what little voice he had left. "Someone … stop him …"

Saliege said nothing.

"General Burgdorf …"

However, no one knew more than Günsche himself that no one could stop him … not anymore. After all, he was the one who had gave the order to sever his ties with the Reich, he was the one who told his men to attack Burgdorf.

"No … no!" Günsche yanked Burgdorf's blade out of the floor in a swift movement, ignoring the pain when it freed itself from his knees. His leg dripping blood with every step, he chased Burgdorf into the inner sanctum.

"What?" Burgdorf spun around. "You're still here?" The flames were now engulfing the room Burgdorf was in.

Günsche's blade was in his hand. "General Burgdorf, please!" With Burgdorf's blade in his left hand, he aimed for his back, but Burgdorf already had his short knife drawn, slashing effortlessly across Günsche's stomach.

"You'll die of blood loss with a wound like that. Get out of here and let your men save you."

"Please, wait!" Günsche pleaded. "There is no need for you to throw your life away like this … there is no need for you to die!"

"You can't tell me you don't know how our people absolutely detest the name of the Reich," Burgdorf growled. "To protect them all, you must crush the Reich. To do that, you'll need my head, whether you like it or not."

"You cannot possibly believe that your people are asking for you to _die,_ General!" Günsche screamed, his screeching voice echoing through the walls so fiercely that Burgdorf thought it would shake the place. He had never heard, or seen Günsche like this before.

"Soon, the Reich will meet the same fate as Rommel did," Burgdorf told him.

Günsche's eyes widened at the mere mention of Burgdorf's enemy.

"Surely, you should know more than anyone what awaits those who hold too much power," Burgdorf said. "To prevent that from happening, I should have protected every last one of you. However … 'Burgdorf' made others hate him far too much for that."

He recalled back to when the townspeople had screeched at them after they came back from destroying the cathedral. Burgdorf could still hear their voices, dripping with malice and disdain, feel the stones that they rained down upon him …

Saliege's voice came back, about men seeking for life in eternity. Burgdorf focused himself back on Günsche. "As long as Burgdorf still lives, the people will never know divine rule. But you … by taking my head, and putting the name of Günsche in place of my own … You will be the hero who has defeated the Lord of Hell … and bring about a new era in your wake." _If I leave all of this to you … I know you can._ "The way that you still care for everyone even after they have scattered to the winds is why you have no problem drawing them to you. For the sake of them all … you must now become their hero, and bring the peaceful new era they have longed for …"

Günsche's blue eyes flared with fury. "You're so damned irresponsible!"

Burgdorf's eyes widened.

"To create so much to simply pass it off upon others is nothing more than running away from what you have done."

"What did you just say to me?" Burgdorf's voice was a roar.

"I have simply said that all you wish to do is abandon all responsibility," Günsche snarled back at him. "All you want to do is make it easy for you to run away from the duties that you have been given in this life …"

"You!" Burgdorf lunged, bringing the blade of his short sword against Günsche's throat. _How dare you say whatever you like to me … simply out of the fact that you know nothing? But … if I can run away … I run before anyone notices I am gone. If I can run away from the destiny that has been afforded to me … it has to be in a place like this!_ The blade against Günsche's throat came toward it again, leaving a trickle of blood behind. "You are the one who did nothing but leave me with all of your expectations without my asking you!"

"And I have forgiven you everything you have ever done with them, lacking the strength to do much else!" Günsche snapped.

"You … you momentous, insufferable, foolhardy little bastard!" Burgdorf roared, kicking Günsche smartly and swiftly.

Günsche grunted.

"Don't you get it?" Burgdorf exclaimed desperately. "You're all I …" _You're all I have! But … he still knows nothing … even so. He has no idea how many times he has saved me and others … given us strength when there was none to be had …_ Burgdorf paused, his eyes widening. _Ah … now I see. Krebs was trying all this time to get me to realize just how much he is to me … he was trying to do that for me._

The gash in Günsche's shoulder had begun to drip, the crimson bloom in his robes unable to hold any more as he laid there, powerless. Burgdorf looked down upon him, returning his shallow, aching breaths. "Reflect upon yourself. See the true strength that resides in you. And … take care of Krebs." Leaving those words with Günsche, who could no longer move to follow him, Burgdorf continued forth, closing the door behind him.

Once in the inner sanctum, Burgdorf collapsed against the wall, reciting a foreign song. "A human life of fifty years … In the eyes of God is but a whisper of an ethereal dream. How transient is the world of men …" Breathing the words to no one, he drew the blade he had prepared for his suicide. _I wonder who will finally divorce my head from my shoulders. I wonder if Krebs will ever forgive me for what I have done._ Turning the blade upon himself, he closed his eyes, quiet.

The vision of Krebs' smiling face rose from the darkness behind his eyes, staying his hand.

 _What am I so hesitant about?_

Even though discarding his lis life and leaving everything to Günsche would protect Krebs, why was he faltering? _That's a foolish question._ A general so reviled as he should not have one such as him. So, he drew the blade against his throat, thinking of how his death would save the world.

Again, Krebs' smiling face appeared from the corner of his memories. That was when he heard the distant clamor of gunshots.

"Get Günsche out of here, quickly! Burgdorf is probably in there."

"He's still breathing! Günsche, please don't talk, you'll just make things worse!"

Burgdorf knew that Günsche had succumbed to his wounds, carried from this place without being able to speak the truth of what had happened. Burgdorf shut his eyes. _If I cannot kill myself now … it will be my eternal shame. I have to do it quickly, before Günsche gets the chance to be an idiot and say something he shouldn't._ However, Krebs' face refused to leave him. Suddenly, a tremor started to take his hands, small but powerful, the blade clattering to the floor in front of him. _What are you doing, you fool … accept the responsibility of doing the one thing you can do for anyone._

He looked down at his hand, that had taken up the blade once more. _If only I were not a soldier. If only I could stop being General Burgdorf, and put on a fake rebellion as Günsche said we could. If only I could become nothing more than a nameless man, and stand by Krebs as a lover stands by his lover. In truth … that is what I hoped for, isn't it ever since the day I was born … that's why I spent my whole life desiring a world where I could be free of being myself … But thinking of such things now will no longer save me._ He sighed, resignedly, fixing the blade against his throat once more.

There, before his eyes, the door opened with a great clatter, gaping open from left to right.


	26. Chapter 26

"I … made … it!" Hunched over with the effort of breathing, was Krebs, who should have been imprisoned.

Burgdorf's eyes widened. "Why are you here …"

"Burgdorf!" Krebs wailed. "Please, please don't die! I beg you! No matter how they hate you, or how you hate yourself … even if it puts my very life in danger … I want you to live … and I want to live by your side!" He stepped closer to him, his legs trembling, his body pitching listlessly with every step. Now that Burgdorf could see him, he was ashen, his smile a ghost upon his face, aimless and without ambition.

Krebs reached down and offered him both of his hands. "Let's get out of here."

"What are you …"

"If we leave now, we'll still make it in time."

 _No, we won't. I'm …_ Burgdorf had yet to tell her that he couldn't go. He had to tell her to forget him, to be happy once he was gone. He had yet to tell him, and yet … "Krebs." He reached for his clammy, trembling hands, as if seeking salvation from him. The moment he did, his body collapsed, as if his touch had broken him, had taken every support out from underneath his feet. Trembling, he weakly embraced him, his searching fingers finding countless of gunshots jutting from his back.

"No!" Burgdorf yowled. Several of them were deep, a well of blood seeping from the wounds when he breathed. When Burgdorf looked down near his feet, a crimson pool spread out from underneath him, leaving its mark upon the floor. He knew immediately that his wounds were fatal; a life on the battlefield watching men die had taught him that much. "Why … why did you come back for me …" He had deliberately kept him from him for so long so that this would never happen to him.

All he wanted to do was for him to go back to being a happy-go-lucky man, as he had wished for himself once upon a time. "You really were just a foolish man … and I the great fool of them all." There was nothing holding him back from leaving this world now that Krebs was no longer in it.

So, Burgdorf lifted Krebs' body, fitting him in a one armed embrace, driving the blade of his short sword through both of their bodies. In this, he ended his life at last, in a hell of an unspeakable sorrow … while giving his groom the warrior's honor he always deserved.


	27. Chapter 27

The battle raged on fiercely as the flames of the church. Within, Günsche's men pressed on in their quest for General Burgdorf, maids and assistants fleeing from them as they go. Oddly, Günsche's men simply allowed them to pass, not even moving to strike them down even though they could.

All Krebs could do was take the stock of the world around him, giving passing glances to those flying by. _The flames have already spread this far?_ Concealing himself in the sea of people, he gave himself over to the chaos so it could take him deep inside the church.

 _Where's Burgdorf?_ He searched for him, his feet carrying him quickly along the halls. Along the way, he passed several soldiers, but not one of them so much as accosted him, let alone tried to stop him. Throwing open the doors of rooms as he passed, he continued down the long hallway, sprinting around corners as he went.

Before long, a line of soldiers advanced upon him from the opposite direction.

"You there! What are you doing here?"

Krebs stared at them, open jawed.

"You're one of Burgdorf's soldiers, aren't you?"

Krebs shut his eyes. "Y-yes."

"Where is he?"

"I don't know."

"Are you sure you aren't just hiding him in one of these rooms?"

It seemed as if they were just as desperate to find General Burgdorf as Krebs was. _If they recognize me, they'll only make doing this even harder …_

"If you won't confess on your own …" The soldier, incensed, took his gun and put his finger on the trigger. But, the man next to him put a hand on him before he could pull it.

"Hey, put that down. Günsche told us to let the one with the gray hair to escape uninjured, remember?"

"He said that he shouldn't be here," the soldier growled.

"But he is. He said that if he happened to be here, to let him go."

The soldier rolled his eyes. "Fine." He turned to Krebs. "Go."

"Thank you," Krebs said. He dipped his head quickly, moving past them to make his escape. _I never thought I'd be thankful that Burgdorf and I were only just married so people don't know yet …_

However, his relief was to be short-lived on that score.

"No, wait, I know him!" exclaimed a soldier.

Krebs stiffened.

"He's Burgdorf's husband!"

 _Oh no!_ Krebs looked over as he ran, to see a volley of bullets come straight for him.

 _That was close._ Krebs ran for his life down the corridors, ignoring how every minute seemed to make his breaths even more shallow. _I'm going to stop Burgdorf … no matter what it takes! I'm his husband! Not even the man himself is going to stop me!_ To avoid being caught by the soldiers, Krebs seeked out Burgdorf while concealing himself in the shadows. Despite having a lot of practice seeking him out, however, he was nowhere to be found.

"Get Günsche out of here, quickly!"

Once he reached the inner rooms, he heard the desperate voices of soldiers coming from inside.

"He's still breathing! Günsche, please don't talk! You'll just make things worse!"

 _If Günsche is here, Burgdorf shouldn't be far away …_ Leaving that room, and ignoring the pain from some of the bullets that hit his back, and the ache from his legs when he had scrambled up, he threw open the door to the next.

After a journey along the winding corridors, he reached the last door in the inner sanctum, and practically tossed it aside.

Burgdorf stared at him, his eyes wide, stunned.

 _Thank goodness, he's still alive!_ "I … made … it!" As soon as he saw that Burgdorf was all right, all the strength left Krebs' body at once. His back burned with pain while simultaneously feeling the chill of the congesting heat. _Oh, the bullets …_ He had been so focused on seeing Burgdorf one last time, he had forgotten the pain. _But … everything's all right … now that Burgdorf is here._

"I want you to live!" Krebs exclaimed. "And I want to live … alongside you. Please!" Krebs offered him both of his hands, which he took, as swiftly as he ever had. _I'd know the hands anywhere … they're really his … it's really him._ The hands that had made him feel so safe, with their long, tapered fingers marked by scars, their slightly calloused palms. He hd wanted this moment for so long, and yet, he couldn't help but think of how clumsy it all was.

Yet, still, even with his collapsing into him, Burgdorf caught him, holding him fast.

"I'm sorry," Krebs whispered, sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

Burgdorf's hands moved lowly to grasp his shoulders, stopping only when his fingertips hit the bullet wounds. "You really were just a foolish man … and I the greatest fool of all."

Still in his arms, Krebs felt his mouth working into the smirk that he knew so well. However, instead of fixing confidently onto his face, it trembled, as if it was fighting back against his tears. _Why is your smile so sad? I'm only here because I want you to live … and I want to live alongside you … so … why?_ That was when he suddenly heard an unmistakable shudder of breath, as if he could no longer hold it back.

Stunned to action by the pain that crossed his features, Krebs looked down, and see that he had slashed open his body … and Krebs'. While still holding him against him with one arm, Krebs spoke. "Wha …"

Burgdorf's uniform took on his blood, spreading across his body in a sickening creep of crimson. _Why?_ "You can't do this, General Burgdorf, I'll …" His hands trembling, he put it over Burgdorf's bloodstained one. However, he paid no mind, sinking the blade deeper and cutting his body in one fluid movement. He gasped in pain.

"Burgdorf!" Krebs screeched.

"Fool," Burgdorf whispered, "I'll never forgive you … if you meet Death ahead of me …" Its work done, the blade hit the floor, red with his blood, and Krebs'. Weakly, Burgdorf's hand steadied his, the slight stick of fresh blood staining them. "It hurts … doesn't it … let's get into a position that's easier for the both of us. Want to lie with me one last time? Though I suppose leaning against one another would be better …"

As he spoke, it was getting harder and harder for Krebs to move freely. _But, even so …_ "A long time ago, you told me once to never look at things from the same place mere mortals do … didn't you … General Burgdorf … So, it's going to be all right. I'm not going to die … and you won't, either … Even if all those normal people never see it that way, I'm sure …" The blood spread at his knees, pooling around him as he spoke. _That's strange. I can't move. It's so cold … and I can't breathe …_ His body trembled weakly, still cradling Burgdorf's against it. It had lost the ability to feel long ago, Krebs realized. The warmth of Burgdorf's body, the strength of his embrace. All of it was so far away.

"Krebs. Krebs." Krebs shook his head listlessly, pulled back by the sound of Burgdorf's voice.

"I'm … not dead yet …" There was no denying that this really was the end for them. That was just the kind of man Burgdorf was … doing what he had to do to make sure that what he promised come to pass. No matter what he had to do, everything he did was based in an unshakeable belief, in principles he followed to the core of his soul. _So … at least … at a time like this … I want to do something, too._ He wanted to believe that if he could put his feelings into words, it may change their fortunes. "Burgdorf … you're going to become a god … aren't you … And when you do … you'll never die …"

"Ha … that'll never happen … not to a man who couldn't even manage to … make his man happy. I left the name of that god to the man who should have it instead. I never had godliness in me to begin with."

"Burgdorf … you …"

"Don't make this harder on yourself."

"No … please … let me tell you this … I … was always happy. I'm … even happy now."

Burgdorf's blue eyes narrowed.

"Burgdorf?"

"You fool … whatever am I going to do with you?" Burgdorf forced out those last words, a tear sliding down his cheek.

The fire had spread to the garden now, engulfing it in flames. The church beamed, unable to take the intensity of the heat, started to collapse.

"Look out!" yowled a soldier.

"Be careful, the smoke's getting thicker!"

The soldiers left what remained of the church, the injured Günsche in tow. In the end, they never did find Burgdorf, choosing instead to be glad to have Günsche with them, and to escape with their lives.


	28. Chapter 28

"The laceration has avoided all the vital tissues … as if by design," the medic commented, looking over Günsche. "I am sure, given time to heal, it will restore itself to its normal function quite nicely, and you shall have no trouble walking." He smiled pleasantly, dressing Günsche's wounds. "God must've been on your side to defeat Burgdorf, that's for sure."

"No." Günsche looked up.

"It's still dangerous here," a soldier remarked. "Günsche, let us get you somewhere safe."

"Please, listen to me," Günsche pleaded. "You have it all wrong."

"Hey!" shouted another soldier towards the medic. "You gonna be looking at all these other injured people any time soon?"

"Dear, oh dear," the medic muttered. "I'm suddenly very popular, it seems."

"Someone, please," Günsche groaned. Still bearing the name of Burgdorf's paper in his hand, he searched desperately for someone to listen to the truth. "General Burgdorf is …" Though it did not take long for the wounded soldiers to gather around him, the voice that would speak the truth is soon lost in the crowd.

Burgdorf's words echoed in Günsche's mind. _Reflect upon yourself._

Where did he go wrong? What had he missed? Even though everything he had ever did was to support Burgdorf … what would happen now? Günsche looked over, unable to even decide what should be done with what was left of the church. Just over the shoulder of the medic applying a poultice to his arm, he saw a familiar, curious face.

"So, are you going to be as good as new, then?" a man asked, walking over to Günsche. "I trust that he's doing the job, considering that we did pay him, yes?"

"Himmler!" Günsche exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" Himmler glanced at him. "Is there something underhanded about my coming here?" His expression of surprise soon changed to a knowing smile.

"No … I did not suggest that …" As Günsche answered, something revolted within him. Everything should have been set up so that Fegelein would be the one to arrive first. When he tried to think about where his leak in information could've come from, Günsche remembered the man that had been sent to take Krebs to the prison. Surely, he must have heard something of what the man he hired had been told by the guards, or one near him. Not that Himmler was a man he could afford to keep his eyes off of either, as he proved now by taking up the paper near by.

" _He whose authority proves the mandate of God,"_ Himmler read. "Well, how about that … It seems as if deification isn't so far-fetched for Günsche, the man who stood against the Lord of the Sixth Hell."

"You're wrong," Günsche growled. "General Burgdorf was never the Lord of …"

Himmler cut him off. "Seeing as I am the first one here and all, let me offer my loyalty and support to the hero, General Günsche, hm? Let us bring forth a new era together and all that."

"You are mistaken," Günsche said. "You will find no men worthy of becoming gods here among the mortals. No man can absolve the sins of humanity by taking the life of another."

"What kind of words are those for a man who worked as our finest assassin for years and years?" Himmler asked. He chuckled, somewhat mockingly, while looking down at the sheet of paper still in his hand. "Then, perhaps I shall take this off your hands. I quite like it, myself."

Günsche touched the wound in his shoulder, underneath the bandage as he listened to Himmler's voice. Despite everything, he was unable to stop Burgdorf. Once again, he looked up at the church, still burning.

"Krebs' sacrifice has prevented the destruction of this world. Now it is up to you to decide what we do with it."

Günsche glanced over his shoulder, thinking he must have heard Saliege's distinctive, yet quiet voice. However, he too was gone from this world, never to return.

"I …" Where, to whom, or for what … should he be looking up to, now?


	29. Chapter 29

Inside the church was violently loud, all roaring flames, breaking beams, objects toppling to the floor. The great conflagration surrounded Krebs and Burgdorf, blocking exits, teasing the doorframes languidly with long fingers of flame.

"Burgdorf …" Gently, Krebs stroked Burgdorf's hair as he laid with his head in his lap, his eyes coming into hazy focus to look up at Krebs. Burgdorf lifted his head, painfully, his fingertips tracing Krebs' cheek.

"Krebs." His blue, bloodless lips spoke his name. Seeing his brows knit, as they always do when he worried for him, Krebs gave him a small smile.

"I swore to you … I would serve you … until death. Ever since that day … I swore myself to you … forever …"

"So, this is karma, is it?" Burgdorf asked. "What a good little lap dog you turned out to be."

"So this is what it takes to earn the words of your highest praise, huh …" Krebs smiled.

"Ha … you brazen little thing …" His hand fell away from Krebs' cheek. It landed heavily on his knee, as if to tell him it would never move again. "Christ." Burgdorf sighed the rare name on a labored breath, as if he had finally resigned himself to his fate. Krebs' vision grew hazy, the hand passing through Burgdorf's hair gradually losing its strength until it fell away from at last.

"Burgdorf …"

"Here … here is where I've always been able to find peace. Come here … let me get a better look at you …"

"I'm right here."

"Where …" The sharpness in Burgdorf's gaze began to soften, clouding over with the haze of stars … his time close at hand.

 _And soon … mine will come as well._ His consciousness faded, his body lurching forward over his. When it does, the golden fish figure hidden in his pocket fell into his hand. _The gold …_ With the last of his strength, Krebs handed the gold figure to Burgdorf.

"This is a magical figure, passed down from generations of generations. It's a lucky charm. How fitting it's a fish, no? And with this … whatever you wish for … it will come true. So … even if I do not have the power of God, someday, we'll …"

Krebs cut him off. "I know. Someday, surely, we'll be able to see each other again."

Burgdorf's mouth relaxed, his face calm at last. And once Krebs was certain he had slipped away from this world … gently, he closed his eyes, and followed close behind.


	30. Chapter 30

"Our world without war will come to pass. Once it does, we will surely be able to spend our days dancing, laughing, having fun." Burgdorf's father was the one to tell him that, his smile the one of a man without a care in the world. He always had Burgdorf's mother, and his brothers, all of them always at his side. "Once you all get big and strong … help your old man free this world of war."

 _The only thing bigger than your dreams was your mouth. It's all your fault I ended up reaching for something as impossible as divine rule._

"Come on! Reach higher!" Ahead of him in the garden, he could hear his mother's sharp, scolding words. "Strong men make strong husbands! You have to be strong! How are you going to make someone fall in love with you if you can't even manage that?"

 _Well, Mother, I managed to get the man that headbutted me the time I tried to bribe him, so there. Ha … I never did really figure you out, did I? But that's family for you._

His father's sharp, piercing glare burned through him. "So you found out."

 _Yes. I did._

"I guess only one of us can live now."

The snapping of his father's neck would be the sound that would stay with Burgdorf, forever. _You deserved to die. But I didn't want to kill you. I had to choose between what terrible things you had done. At home, you had a smile. You talked about no war. Then, on the battlefield, you committed the most heinous war crimes that had ever come to pass._

His brothers' fury scorched him with the heat of flames. "You're a traitor to us all! You killed our father! He didn't do anything wrong!"

He could remember the life from each of his brothers, the life draining from their eyes as Burgdorf loomed over them, not sure what to feel.

"Well met, General. I am Otto Günsche. I have come here because I believe that if I only had your strength, General Burgdorf, we could bring about a world without war. It does not matter to me what position you leave me with … as long as you would make a place for me in the Reich."

… _The hell is this? So, Günsche said the same things my father did from the start, did he … I was right to trust him from the day I met him … and it shouldn't be a surprise that he would save me from myself. That man … though I mistreated him until the very end … he always let it go …_

His thoughts flared back to Krebs. _Even if I die …_

 _I will love you._

 _Always._


	31. Chapter 31

Another average morning, the same as any other. Wake up, get out of bed, get ready to go to work.

Hans groaned as his phone's alarm went off, vibrating through the room. Scowling, Hans hit the "snooze" button and rolled back in his covers. _I don't want to go to work today. Please, God, anything else than that._ The alarm rang again, bursting Hans' ear drums.

"All right, all right!" Hans exclaimed. "You win again, phone." Groaning with the effort, Hans lifted himself from his bed. He cast a regretful look at it, sighing. _I promise you, I'll come back._ He glanced at the television, rolling his eyes as he realized what was on. _Politics. Always dumb politics._ But, since it was the same thing they always seemed to talk about it, that day didn't strike him as a particularly special day either.

The voice on the television became louder. "All I see before me are a pack of witless, corrupt degenerates!"

 _Whoa!_ Not used to his television being so exciting at this time of day - or so angry - he started to pay attention. The news ticker identified the man as Wilhelm Berger - House Representative. _I heard something about him … he was the youngest man ever to be selected to serve in the government._ At the time, there was a bit of an uproar about his appointment; so though he knew his name, this was the first time he had seen his face.

"Germany is not the only den of corruption, ladies and gentlemen. No country is any better. No one will stop us from changing the world!" His impassioned cries overpowered the protests of the chairmen, and even when some of them tried to throw him off, still he continued. _What a formidable person._

"Hey, let me go! Damn it, what part of 'let me go' don't you understand? Are you deaf?"

Hans was utterly transfixed by his determination, and even the rage that flickered dangerously behind his eyes, until his alarm once more went off to tell him that he was very late leaving for work.

 _I totally lost track of time!_ He lifted himself to his feet, changed into his work clothes, brushed his teeth, and headed off.

As a young twenty one year old man, he worked at a pet store. Now he stood, walking around to feed the fish. His eyes took in the marvelous sights of every single one - bright with different patterns and colors. He let out a wistful sigh.

"Hey, Hans." Hans turned to see his coworker. "Seen the news lately?"

Hans stepped forward. "Yes, Hermann." He didn't mention being completely focused on the politician on television earlier. "It's always the same, though. Stuffy politicians everywhere … can you believe it?"

"Well, I mean, the elections _are_ in a few days," Hermann countered. "I guess if you're not that into it, though, then it doesn't quite matter." He rolled his broad shoulders, looking back at the fish tanks that Hans had been adoring.

"Each to their own," Hans said. "Each to their own." He pricked his ears as the bell to the store rang, signaling a customer walking inside, but didn't look.

"Oh, wow," Hermann murmured. "Hot guy - three o'clock."

Hans glanced at him. "It's twelve."

"Direction wise!" Hermann snapped.

Following his gaze, Hans instantly realized that Hermann was right. A few feet in front of them was a muscular man, with sleek blonde hair and broad, powerful shoulders. His blue eyes narrowed in concentration as he gave their products a quick scan, his brow furrowing as he came across a few things he apparently liked.

"I … I thought you were …" Hans glanced at Hermann.

"Oh, I'm totally straight," Hermann said, chuckling. "Just because I am doesn't mean I can't acknowledge when a guy is hot, can I?" He clicked his tongue. "Well, go talk to him. He seems utterly lost."

"Okay." Hans, not sure why he didn't bother to hesitate, padded over to the man, who was still looking around. "Hello! Welcome to the Berlin Pet Store - can I help you?"

The man glanced at him, his blue eyes showing no interest. "Mm. No, I'm good."

"Oh." Hans shrunk down. "Okay." He slipped away from the man, unsure what to make of the feelings he had swirling inside of his stomach. He padded over to Hermann, whose eyes had suddenly widened.

"Hans!" he exclaimed. "That's Wilhelm Berger! Right?"

"... Who now?"

"You know, the politician!"

Hans stiffened. "Oh. Oh, damn, I think you're right!" He took another look at the man, trying to remember the face he saw this morning. _It really is him … I thought he was a commanding presence on TV, but in person, he just radiates it, doesn't he …_

"They say he's one hell of a pet lover," Hermann mused. "I heard he keeps a special magical charm with him wherever he goes."

"Special magical charm, huh," Hans echoed.

Wilhelm turned around and locked eyes with Hans. Hans stopped. Normally, he would be much more shy and awkward about someone looking at him the way Wilhelm did, and he would turn his head. But, there was something different. Something about the gaze seemed familiar, somehow.

But he couldn't put his finger on it, the vague memory his mind gave him hazy and incomplete. _What … what was that? Like … physical deja-vu._ The more he stood, unable to explain it, the more confusing it became.

"Oh, damn!" Hermann turned to Hans. "You've been staring. He's coming."

"What?" Hans snapped out of his daze and winced as he saw the commanding presence walking over to him.

"Your name?" Wilhelm suddenly asked.

Hans' mouth was dry, but he managed to cough out a reply. "Uh … Hans."

"Are you here tomorrow?"

"Yes, I am."

"Not anymore you're not." Wilhelm nodded to Hermann. "Switch shifts with him."

"What?" Hans stared at him.

"Meet me at the park tomorrow at eight." He handed Hans a business card before striding out, a seemingly triumphant look on his face.

Hans just watched him, unsure of what even happened. _Uh … what … what even?_ He glanced down at the card. Sure enough, in a simple, clear front are written the words, "House Representative, Wilhelm Berger."

The following night, Hans started on his way to where Wilhelm had told him to meet him. _I can't believe Hermann actually switched shifts with me so I could do this …_ However, when he got to their meeting place, the powerful figure was already there. Hans spotted him in his crisp suit immediately, dashing over to him.

"I …" Hans began to apologize for being late, but Wilhelm only glanced at him.

"Follow me."

Hans decided to obey, and when he did, he caught him easing himself into his car - a sleek, expensive stick-shift the likes of which he had never seen. He drove in silence, leading him at last to the penthouse of the most expensive hotel in the city.

"Come on. We're going out."

At Wilhelm's words, he began to lead Hans up into the VIP section of the bar on the top floor of the hotel. Berlin stretched below them, visible through huge, plate-glass windows that radiated the chill of the night.

"This is a great place to see Berlin, no?" Wilhelm asked.

"It's beautiful," Hans replied. "I've never been anywhere this fancy before."

"Is that right." Wilhelm smirked.

"Do you always come to places like this?" Hans inquired.

"Yeah." Wilhelm said. "When I really need somewhere to think, from time to time." He looked out to the city, something about his expression in profile looking that much kinder for it.

Hans put his cocktail to his lips, in its heavy crystal class, remembering what he had seen of him on the news the previous day. Meanwhile, Wilhelm continued to look through the glass, sipping on vodka.

"I can change the world," Wilhelm murmured to himself, looking out at the skyline. "I thought I would be satisfied just changing things here … but Germany's a little stuffy for my taste."

Hans smiled. "So you try yelling it out of them on the parliament floor, huh?"

Wilhelm cocked his head. "Ha, you knew about that, did you."

"I saw a bit of it on the news, so …"

"The politicians in this country are utter morons, the lot of them. I'll show them … by changing things from the ground up. I'll school them well in what a country that can truly bring happiness to its people looks like … in a way that even fools cannot deny."

Hans could not ignore the fact that he was speaking of something that sounded far too momentous for one man to take on by himself … but, at the same time, he thought that if one man could do it, it'd be him. _But why am I so sure?_ Before long, he found himself drawn to him again, lost in the intense storm behind his eyes.

Wilhelm's gaze flickered away from the skyline long enough to acknowledge it. However, when he turned back to face Hans in earnest, it is as if that look is a dagger in the heart, a punch in the stomach. All he could remember of the moment was the confusion of it, all of the feelings that come from places Hans didn't know.

The night went on, with Hans lending an ear to Wilhelm's impassioned speech about the state of politics in the country. Soon, though, it was time for him to think of going home, both of them getting out of their chairs.

"I'll take you home," Wilhelm said. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, well …" The moment he got up, everything he had been drinking seemed to hit him all at once, even though he was fine listening a second ago. He gasped as he felt himself falling, but Wilhelm was right there to pull him back before he collided with the ground.

Hans braced himself with a hand on his arm, trying not to fall the other way, and his heart reacted immediately to the firmness there.

"You didn't look like the kind of man to drink until you can't walk," Wilhelm remarked.

"Sorry …"

"It's fine. Here." He kneeled in front of him, offering him his wide back.

"What are you doing?" Hans' eyes widened. It took Hans a minute to realize that he intended to carry him, but with reservations, he allowed him to.

"I've never met a man like you," Wilhelm mused. "I tend to be surrounded by women who assume they must wear heels, and adapt themselves to them to that end."

Hans settled his chin on his heavily built shoulders, stunned and a little embarrassed by how easily he had figured Hans out. "I'm really sorry about this. I didn't mean to be this much trouble, at least."

Wilhelm said nothing. He just adjusted himself so that Hans' aching feet didn't have to support his own weight as he carried him. For some reason, though, the warmth that came from him was strangely familiar, nostalgic, even. _How can that be? We've never met._ Even so, when Hans pressed his cheek against his shoulder and let his warmth seep into him, his heart ached keenly, making it difficult for him not to burst into tears.

"Thank you so much for making sure I got home safe." Wilhelm had even seen Hans to his apartment, setting him down so he could sit on the edge of his bed. "You really didn't have to carry me all the way to my room. I appreciate it, though."

"Enough of that," Wilhelm rumbled. "Let me have a look at those feet. I'll take care of you."

"Oh, no, i'll be fine, really …" Hans trailed off.

"It's a good idea to at least wrap them against any potential swelling," Wilhelm told him. "If you intend to go to work tomorrow, you have to give yourself at least that much."

 _He's not wrong … it'd be torture being on my feet all day if they're still swollen._ "All right, you win. There's first aid stuff in the medicine cabinet."

"Just can't stop asking me favors, can you." Wilhelm got up.

"I guess not," Hans chuckled.

With a low, bemused snort, Wilhelm fetched the first aid kit himself. _He can come across as a bit of an asshole, but he might actually be a nice guy._ Eventually, Wilhelm had found some cooling cream, massaging in into Hans' feet before dressing everything with a skillful wrap of bandages.

"Um … listen. Thanks for tonight, really."

Wilhelm looked up at him, giving him a smile. A smile that was desperately holding back tears, a smile that was bright but at the same time desperate. A smile that fought to be strong enough to hide the depths of despair, to be dazzling enough to defy sorrow.

Hans recoiled. "Are … are you all right?"

Wilhelm got up, the pain and sorrow still clear in his smile. But it dropped, and his eyes turned hard. "I'm leaving." With those words flinging over his shoulder, he padded away, shutting the door, without so much as a glance back.

As for Hans, all he could do was watch him go, too stunned to do much else. _That … was certainly not what I expected._

Hans was quiet, and all he could hear was his pulse racing. _What just happened? We were having fun, then he smiled at me, and it was sad, then he just got … did he get mad? What was that? I don't even know how any of that happened._

Hans looked at the ground. There was a small figure there. _A … a fish?_ He peered down, and realized that it was indeed a fish. A fish figure … a fish charm? Was that what Hermann was talking about? Hans grabbed the figure in his hands, shutting his eyes, unable to rid his mind of Wilhelm's face.

The next day, still on his aching feet, Hans was at work, feeding the small pets. Unfortunately, Hermann found him.

"Hey! How was your date?" Hermann's blue eyes sparkled as he hovered over him.

"Nothing happened," Hans said. "We just had a drink and then he took me home."

"What, seriously? That's it?" Hermann sighed. "That's a shame. I thought for sure you'd have yourself a hot boyfriend at the end of the night, too …"

"I think I've had just about enough," Hans told him.

"Oh, no, don't tell me you're settling for less than the best! If you've got to deal with a guy, he might as well be nice to look at, right?"

Hans rolled his eyes as the two began to feed all of the pets together, with Hermann's passion on the subject of 'hot guys' making it go much faster.

"Speaking of which… that Wilhelm guy is going overseas anyways, isn't he?" Hermann suddenly asked.

"He what?" Hans suddenly spit out the water he had been drinking.

"I heard it on the news this morning," Hermann said. "His flight leaves this afternoon. He didn't tell you last night?"

"I never asked …" Hans whispered. _He's leaving Germany … but why now?_ His mind suddenly flashed back to last night, when Wilhelm had talked about changing the world. His eyes widened. _I had thought at the time that there was more to that … but I didn't think that he actually intended to go overseas …_

"Hans?" Hermann asked. "What is it?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing …" The charm Hans had pocketed suddenly felt heavier.

If he came back someday, then …

Wait.

No.

He may never come back ever again.

"I have to give it back!" By the time he said his thoughts aloud, his body was already moving on its own.

"Wha-hey, Hans! Where are you going?" Hermann's voice echoed from behind Hans.

"Sorry!" Hans shouted. "I'll be right back. I've just … I've got to go!" He flew out the door of the pet store, leaving a flummoxed Hermann behind him.

He had a taxi take him to the airport, and he started looking through the list of departures the moment he got there. _Damn, this isn't going to work. I don't even know what flight he's going to be on …_ He looked around and took stock of the people in the lobby, but no one stood out. It was possible that he could be at the gate waiting to board already. _Now what?_

Forgetting about the pain in his ankles, he began his quest to find Wilhelm.

Thoughts from last night flashed back to him, when Wilhelm had commented on the great view of Berlin. _Wait … I have an idea!_

Hans ran to the viewing deck. _There he is!_ In front of him was Wilhelm, looking out the deck. Hans stepped up to him, standing close. The sky was reflected in his eyes, just as it was that night. "Wilhelm …"

Wilhelm started, turning swiftly when he asked after him. "You … why are you here."

"I … honestly have no idea," Hans confessed. "But … I just knew I had to give this back to you." Hans offered him his fish charm, and Wilhelm accepted it, looking down at it silently.

Hans sighed. _I'm so stupid. I'm sure he could have as many charms as he wanted. Why … am I here?_ He had come here in mindless desperation … but now that his emotions had calmed, he had no reason for being here. "I'm sorry. I'll go now. Good luck on your foreign adventure." He gave Wilhelm a brief nod of farewell, and turned to go.

"Wait." Wilhelm took his arm, pulled him back, and brought him into a firm embrace. Hans stared at him, until Wilhelm kissed him fiercely. He parted his lip underneath him, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

In an instant, Hans' cheeks were wet with tears, though he had no idea why.

Realizing that he was crying, Wilhelm broke the kiss, gently sweeping the tears from Hans' cheeks with his thumbs. "Be happy." Then, he turned his back on him, and left.

"Why?" Hans whispered. His heart ached, every fiber of his being longing for the warmth of his body. His kiss lingered on his lips, the warmth of it fading while the sweetness remained.

" _You are the only person who would ever call me a kind man."_

" _I want to make an incredible country … one where everyone can drink as much alcohol as they want if they wish to."_

" _You'll make it happen, I'm sure."_

" _You're sure, aren't you. Aren't we an optimist. If we really do end up living in a world like that, everyone else will have their dreams, but I will have outlived my usefulness. Maybe I should learn to fish with you myself, since I shall be made of time."_

"General Burgdorf …" The vision of the man in front of him blurred with his tears. He had wondered why he felt so familiar the moment he met him. He had wondered why he wanted to cry every time his warmth came anywhere near him.

" _This is a magical charm, passed down through generations. Whatever you wish for, it will come true. So … even if I do not have the power of God, someday, we'll …"_

" _I know. Someday, surely, we'll be able to see each other again."_

 _All this time … I've never stopped believing …_ Hans had never stopped believing in the magic that General Burgdorf bestowed upon the charm, at the hour of his death.

" _Someday, surely, we'll see each other again"_ was the one thing he had held onto, the one thing he had believed in with all of his heart.

"General Burgdorf!" Hans shouted for him in the moment he learned his true name, his voice cracking in his desperation.

Burgdorf stopped and turned back towards himi, his stunned expression sharp in a world blurred by tears.

"Don't leave me behind anymore!" Hans, sobbing with lifetimes of sorrow, ran towards him, throwing himself in his arms. "We're … finally together again …"

"You foolish, brazen little thing …" Burgdorf muttered.

"I swore to you … I would serve you … until death," Hans breathed.

"Hm, you did, didn't you …" Burgdorf looked down at him. "Then, in return … even if I die, I will love you always."

The kiss they shared then was dizzying in its sweetness, heavy with the weight of their vows. Once Burgdorf had Hans in his arms, in that firm, strong embrace … it was as if he was finally putting all his broken pieces back together again.

So, basking in the happiness of their fated love, Krebs shut his eyes … and saw at last the divinity that was always waiting, lost in time.


	32. Author's Note

Hi sorry for the amount of spam in your inbox if you follow me. I just decided it was best to publish this all at once and the epilogue was a little longer but eh whatever.

Anyways this was the sequel to Fire and Ice, and if you're asking, no, Gunsche didn't kill Burgdorf, nor did Burgdorf attempt to kill Gunsche. Burgdorf ended his own life because he saw that Krebs was dying - he had been hit by the gunshots and was already dying slowly. Basically, Burgdorf wanted to kill himself because he sensed that he was becoming more dangerous and there was nothing he could do about it. Also, Gunsche did not betray Burgdorf on purpose. Burgdorf wanted to stage a fake rebellion so that he could go into hiding, which Gunsche was okay with, until Burgdorf told him he was going to kill himself. Gunsche's objective was to hurt him enough that he couldn't hurt himself, and then get help for him after - he never planned to take his life. Burgdorf also didn't want to kill Gunsche. In Gunsche's case, Burgdorf hurt him enough to let him know that he had to leave. They were close and will always be close ... nothing drove them apart, even their final moments. Also, Saliege didn't die, despite Gunsche thinking so. All he did was leave the church, but he never appeared in their lives again.

Hope that can clear a few things up for you guys. I'd love to do a little something on everyone figuring out what happened after they died, maybe as a oneshot.

Working on some stuff now. I feel as if I'm always going to be writing this fanfic until I die.


End file.
